Wrong attraction
by cib-03
Summary: The group is in high school. They go to different schools that don't get along. What happens when attraction happens. How will people react to what is happening.
1. Chapter 1

**So once again another idea that won't get out of my head. I hope you like it please give me**

**feedback. Here we go.**

Chapter 1

~Andy's house~

Andy rolled over and hit her alarm. It was 6 a.m. god she hated this. First day of school summer was done

and now we get to start a new year of school.

"Andy get up. Your going to be late." Her dad screamed up to her. Andy got up and started to get ready

for the day. She ran down the starts to get breakfast. Just as she was about done there was a knock on

the door. Tommy got up and answered the door.

"Hey Luke how are you this morning?"

"Umm I am good I am just seeing if Andy was ready." Tommy never really liked Luke but Andy liked him.

"I think so let me go get her." Tommy left him standing there to go get Andy. Walking back into the

kitchen Andy was just putting her dishes in the sink.

"Hey dad who was that?"

"Your boyfriend." Tommy stated while sitting down Andy looked around.

"Well where is he?"

"Still at the door."

"Ugh dad really I know that you don't like him but you could have let him in."

"Yeah yeah." Tommy said to her.

"Well dad I guess I will see you tonight. I love ya." she gave him a kiss and walked out to Luke. She

walked out the door and saw Luke by his car, she walked up to him.

"Hey you, How are you?" Luke asked while wrapping his arms around her waist. She put her arms around

his neck.

"I am good. How about you?" He smiled at her

"I am good now that your here." He leaned in to kiss her, she stood on her tip toes to meet his lips. This

she didn't mind doing. They got into his car and drove to school.

~Sam's House~

Sam could hear his alarm but just shut it off. First day of school oh what fun he thought to himself. He

rolled out of bed and started to get ready. He walked downstairs to get something to eat. When he walked

though the living room he saw his father passed out on the couch. He walked up to him and pulled the bottle

out of his hands. He walked into the kitchen to see Sarah making breakfast for them.

"Hey." he said walking over to the refrigerator to grab some milk. She turned around and smiled at him

"Hey, You ready for school?" She asked while putting a plate of eggs in front of him. He shook his head yes

while he started eating.

"Good. Well I am off to work and then to class I'll be home late tonight."

"Yeah, Ok see you later have a good day." While he said that there was a knock at the door. Sarah open it up

with a plate of food in her hand.

"Hey Oliver. Here is your breakfast." She handed him the plate and walked out of the door. Oliver started

to eat while Sam finished his and put his plate in the sink.

"Your sister is the best you know that right." Oliver stated while eating his food.

"Yeah she is." Oliver finished up and put his plate in the sink.

"Come on brother we don't need to be late." They walked out to his car and drove to school.

~Westside High School~

Luke pulled up to his spot and parked the car. They both got out and looked for their friends. Andy spotted Traci

first she was standing next to Steve who was trying to talk to her while she was digging in bag for something. Andy

just smiled and shook her head at that site. Steve has tried to get Traci to go out with him for a while now

but Traci wouldn't go out with him. They were walking over to them.

"Hey Traci." She looked up from her bag, at her best friend.

"Hey girl, Luke." Luke and Traci didn't always see eye to eye on things, but Andy was happy so she didn't really say

anything to her about it.

"Hey Steve, You ready for practice today." Steve nodded his head at him. Steve and Luke were on the football team

together. Luke was caption and quarterback, Steve was a receiver on the team.

"Yeah of course. You know since we have great girls cheering us on." He stated while looking at Traci who went back

to digging in her back, that way no one would see her roll her eyes at him.

"You got that right." Luke stated while pulling Andy toward him. Andy just looked up at him and smiled. She loved

being a cheerleader with her friends. This year she is the caption and she couldn't wait.

"We should get going guys." Andy said while pulling Luke toward the school with Steve and Traci following them.

~East High School~

Oliver pulled up the school, they both got out of the car. They walked into the school and went to where their lockers

were. As Sam was opening his locker he felt a set of arms wrap around him. Sam closed his eyes and sighed. He knew

who they belonged to before even turning around. Monica just didn't get the hint he didn't want more, He told her this many

times.

"Hey Sammy." He hated when she called him that.

"Hey Monica, What do you want." He said it kind of harsh even Oliver looked around his locker at him. He looked at his friend

with the look of help me god. Oliver shook his head and laughed went back to putting stuff in his locker.

"Umm, Sammy please can we talk." Sam turned around and looked at her

"What." He was getting irritated

"I miss you, I just want another chance." Sam rolled his eyes at her. All summer she just wouldn't get the hint.

"Monica, Listen to me. There isn't another chance ok so please stop it." Monica let go of his waist and step back.

"Fine Sam. That's just fine. Just don't think I'll let you back in when you want me back." With that she walked away. Sam leaned

back on his locker and could hear Oliver laugh. Just then Frank, Jerry and Nick walked up them.

"Hey whats so funny brother" Jerry asked Oliver. Oliver turned around and looked at his friends.

"One word, Monica." Jerry looked at Sam while everyone started to laugh.

"Ha Ha, I am so glad this is funny to you guys." Sam open up his locker and pulled out his folders and notebooks for his first few

classes.

"I am sorry brother. Seriously what did you do to her?" Frank asked while they walked down the hall. They all had first class together.

"I did nothing to her. What can i say i am just that good. Once a girl gets a taste of me they won't let me go." Sam stated while showing

his dimple smile because a few girls walked by. They blushed as he did that and looked down.

"See." He pointed out them.

"Yeah Yeah what ever lets get to class." Nick stated while pushing Sam into the first class of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~Westside Highschool~

_Thank god this first day is over_ Andy thought while getting ready for practice. First day of school is always slow and boring. She started walking outside to the practice field that they practice on. Traci, Noelle, Gail and the others were already there stretching. "Hey guys." Andy through her bags down on the ground and sat down to start stretching. They had a good view of the guys practicing football. She saw Luke throw the ball to Steve completing a play. Traci looked at what Andy was looking at. "Hey girl, are we going to practice or stare at the guys." Traci asked while standing up. "I don't know why you don't say yes to Steve?" Traci rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Ugh because there isn't a spark there. He is a great guy don't get me wrong but I need more than that." Andy shook her head at this, she looked over at Gail and Noelle who also shaking their heads to. Traci noticed this and rolled her eyes she decided to changed the subject. "So since we have no homework and its a nice day. How about going to the beach after practice, or we can cut practice short." She looked over at the girls. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Andy finished stretching and stood up looking around. "Ok since it is are first practice and first day back to school. I think I can be nice and cut practice short to have some fun." This cause the girls to jump up and down smiling.

On the practice field for the football players. Luke was watching the girls practice their cheers. They were on a break getting drinks while second string were practicing some plays. "So Luke, can you get Andy to help me out with Traci. I can't seem to get head way with her." Luke looked over to his friend and nodding. Steve has tried for a while to get with Traci but she won't say yes. He looked over to were the girls were. They looked like they were calling it a day. "I think I can talk to her. See what she can do for you." Just then Boyd walked up to them. "So Luke, Can Andy find a girl for me then?" Luke shook his head at his friend. Boyd goes through girls like nothing he has a new one every week "Boyd, I don't think she will. She knows what you are like so she wont set you up with her friends." Boyd shook his head. He knew that Luke was right about that. "I guess, I will have to look for a girl at are scrimmage against East Highschool." "We play them right away." Luke looked back surprised. Boyd nodded "Yep, We will beat them too." Steve rolled his eyes. East High is are biggest rivals and every year they win. He hopes this year is different. "HEY. Are you guys going to practice or keep talking?" Their coached yelled. They put their helmets back on and ran out into the field.

Andy called it a day on practice. The girls were looking great they knew the cheers so they could cut practice short. "Ok so we'll meet at the beach." She asked the girls. While everyone walked to their cars. She walked to Traci's since Luke was still at practice. "Yeah about 20mins should do it." Gail yelled back to her. They all got in their cars and drove away.

~East High School~

"Hey Sam, Are you going surfing today?" Nick asked while they were walking back to their lockers. Oliver was already there with Jerry and Frank. The guys were all on the football team excepted Sam. He wasn't into sports like his friends. He surfed that was about as much sport that he does. "Umm, I think so why." He asked while shutting his locker, looking right at his friends. "I was thinking about going to the beach after practice. Was wondering if you were going to be there. I was going to join you on the waves." "Yeah I'll see you there." Sam stated as he walked the other way of the guys who were going to practice.

~Cherry beach~

The girls got their and laid out their towels. They just sat there talking to each other just watch people surfing and playing in the water. "So Andy, How serious are you and Luke?" Noelle asked while eating a hot dog. Andy looked over at her with a smile. "Oh my god. You didn't did you?" Gail asked her, with a shocked look on her face. Andy started laughing at Gail shaking her head at her. "Maybe." Traci knew the answer was yes. Luke and her have gone out for over a year now. "Don't give me that." Gail sat up staring at her. "Gail! Ok fine we have." All the girls sat up and looked at her, with smiles on their faces. "Soooo, How was it." Noelle asked. "Umm its fine." Andy had a huge smile on her face while saying this. "Just fine. Come on Andy." Traci said stare at her friend. "Please tell me your using protection?" Andy looked shocked at her best friend "Of course we are. Come on if I got pregnant my dad would kill me and you know it. He hates Luke already I am not going to give him more reason to hate him." "Just checking." Traci said. Just then they heard cars pull up. They looked back and saw a bunch of guys that they never seen before. Traci noticed one that she couldn't look away from. He was looking at her to as they started walk on to the beach past them. Gail looked to and noticed a guy who had a wet suit pulled half way up. He was showing off his upper body which was ripped. He carried a surf board to the water shoved his board into the sand. Then pulled his wetsuit all the way up and walked into the water and swam out. Noelle was looking at one guy too. When the guys walked by they waved at them and kept walking. "Wow guys way to stare." Andy said laughing at her friends. "Oh shut up. Just because you have a guy doesn't mean we can't look." Gail said looking out into the water. "I think I am going for a swim." Gail stood up and started toward the water. Andy noticed that everyone was staring at the guys so she decided to join Gail. "Hey wait up." Andy started running after her.

Oliver, Jerry, Frank and Nick pulled up to the beach. The practice was cut short because the coach had a family emergency. So the guys decided to his the beach. They found Sam truck right away and parked next to it. "Oh, Nice eye candy." Jerry stated while they parked the jeep. All the guys looked up to a group of girls that were sitting there. The girls were looking back to them. "Yes it is very nice eye candy." Frank stated while getting out of the car. Nick shook his head and grabbed his board. He looked out at the water looking for Sam, He saw him waiting for a wave. As they were walking by he noticed a blonde girl looking at him like she was going to pounce on him at any minute. He smiled at her and kept walking to join his friend. The boys walked by and waved at them walking down the beach. The boys kept looking back at them. Oliver didn't see any girls that he liked. He noticed that two of the girls ran to the water. He shook his head at his friends. "Ok guys what do you guys want to do? Instead of drooling over girls." He asked laughing at them. "Umm we can throw a ball around for a bit." Jerry stated noticing more of their team was showing up to join them. "Ok." Frank stated while wait for the other guys. They started a game of touch football. Noticing that they had an adiance watching them.

No one noticed that Luke and the boys showed up. They noticed that the girls were really into watching the guys play football. Steve noticed that Traci was looking at one with like he was something to her. Luke figured out who the guys were. "Aren't those the guys from East High School" Luke asked while the guys studied the group of guys. "Yeah they are." Boyd stated. He looked at the girls and noticed that two girls were missing. Andy and Gail he wouldn't mind getting with either one of them. Since Andy was off-limits he was going to go after Gail. "Hey where is Andy and Gail." Luke snapped his gaze back to the group of girls and finally noticed that Andy wasn't there. "Umm I don't know." "Hey they are in the water." Steve pointed out to the water. They saw Andy and Gail in a water fight with each other. Just then Gail started to swim out further she was also a swimmer so she liked to swim in the ocean.

~in the water~

"Gail. What are you doing?" Andy asked while Gail started to swim. She stopped and looked back out to Andy. "Duh swimming. You going to come with me?" Andy shook her head and started swimming. Gail and her would do this in the summer swim out as far as they could and then swim back. They started swimming out farther. Gail noticed that the guy was watching them while they swam out. "Hey Gail, How far are we going out today?" Gail stopped and treaded water looking at Andy. "Umm a bit more. Come on we missed this morning we need to make up for it." They started to swim again.

"What are you looking at?" Sam asked nick. "The two girls swimming out." Sam looked and saw to figures swimming out. He had seen them every more swimming out and then back in. The burnet would some times run after but the blonde would leave "They "They do that every morning." Nick looked over at him." "Really?" "Yeah you know it's a good work out." Sam sat there and watched them.

Andy was swimming when all of a sudden she felt pain in her leg. Her right leg felt like it was on fire and was crawling up from her calf to her thigh. She couldn't move it "Gail stop. Something is wrong." Gail looked back seeing that she was struggling to stay up. "ANDY." Gail screamed to her friend as she Andy struggling to stay above water. Her head would go under once or twice. Gail frantically swam back over to her friend fighting with the waves to get to her friends. Gail scream didn't go unnoticed by everyone. When Gail got to where Andy was she wasn't above water any more. Gail noticed the guy from before and his friend swimming up on their boards. "Hey what happen." Nick asked "I don't know. She said something was wrong and then went under." Sam didn't wait he dived under the water to find her. Nick grabbed Gail and put her hands on his board "hold on we will get your friend." He dove in after Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~On the beach~

"ANDY" Everyone looked out toward the water when they heard Gail scream Andy's name. The girls ran to the end of the water and stopped. They looked out where Gail

was and noticed that two surfers swam up to them. All the boys ran up to where the girls were.

"Where is Andy? She was just right there." Luke asked frantically looking noticing that Gail was holding on to two boards looking frantically around.

"We don't know. We heard Gail scream her name. When we looked up Andy went under the water before Gail got back to her." Traci was starting to freak out.

"Who are the surfers?" Steve asked

"That would be Sam and Nick." Everyone looked over to the group of guys that were standing by them.

"Ok." Traci said trying to calm her breathing down. She felt a hand rub up and down her back. She looked over and noticed the guy that she was looking at before trying

to calm her down.

"Hey, breathe in through your nose out through your mouth. They will find her ok. Just keep breathing." Jerry stated to her. She started to breath some what normal now.

"Thanks." Just then they heard someone barging orders from the water. Andy was in a dark hair mans arms.

**Andy's POV**

_Keep fighting, keep fighting._ I tell myself I try to move my legs and arms but they won't listen to me. I try to get another breath but all I feel is water fill my lungs while

I go under. I keep fighting but it's no use. I feel my eyes close the water is so cold against my skin. All of sudden everything goes calm around me its peaceful. I let it take

me in I feel the ground under me. I lay there just letting the peace take over me. All of sudden I feel something strong pull me what I think is up. I am not sure which way

is up or down now. I know one thing what ever is pulling me is strong. The last thing I feel is cold air around my face and something soft under my head. I see the sun but

then it becomes dark.

~In the water~

Sam dives under the water leaving Gail and Nick above the water. He swam hard and fast toward a body that looked like it was losing a battle. He could see her limbs

stop moving she sunk faster to the bottom of the ocean. He finally got to her grabbed her around her waist and push-off to the surface. He could see Nick turning around

to go back to the surface. Sam finally broke the surface of the water.

"Nick! Grab my board and hold it." Nick grabbed his board from Gail and held it for him. Sam swam over to his board and pushed Andy onto it. Nick got to his board and

looked at Gail.

"Jump on." Gail got on his board. Nick got behind his board and started swimming her in with Sam right beside her. Gail looked over to Andy she didn't look good. She started

to cry for her friend. She hoped that they got to the beach fast to help her friend.

"Nick when we get to the shore. I need you to get my first aid kit from the truck." Nick nod his head to his friend. They where swimming as fast as they could let the waves

take them as much as they could. It helped them get to the shore faster than if they were just swimming. They finally got to the shore. Nick bolted for Sam's truck leaving Gail

to watch her friend sitting on his board. When Sam could touch he picked up Andy and carried her the rest of the way to the beach. He layed her down while everyone was circling

around them. He checked her pulse she had one but she wasn't breathing. He started CPR on her. He could hear someone next him crying begging for her to wake up. Nick pushed

through the crowd to Sam. After a few minuets of CPR Andy started to spit up water.

"Oh thank god." Traci breathed out hold on to Jerry who was by her the whole time. Andy kept coughing up water Sam turned her to side so the water wouldn't go back down. After

Andy stopped coughing up water Sam slowly laied her back on her back. Sam noticed a red welt forming on her leg.

"Hey lay back down. Let me look at your leg." Sam shifted down to her leg and looked at it. Andy looked down at the guy that was looking at her leg. She didn't know him but noticed

that he was very gentle with her. She could move her arms and legs now but her right leg was still burning.

"Nick can you give me the kit." Nick handed him the first aid kit. Sam open it up and got a cream out of it and stated to put it on her leg. She noticed right away that the burning had

stopped.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt any more. Thanks" Sam looked up to her. He noticed her eyes first then her small smile that she had. She was beautiful was all he could think. Andy looked

into his dark eyes and got lost. Wow he is breath-taking is all Andy could think of.

"No problem. You got stung by something out there. It happens to Nick and I all the time." He stated while Gail and Traci help Andy on to her feet. When Andy tried to put pressure

on to her right leg. Her right leg gave out from the pain she started to fall forward. Sam reached out and caught her. They both noticed a feeling that shot through them when they

touched. Her eyes shot up to his.

"Umm sorry."

"No its ok. You shouldn't put pressure on it right away. You should go home and put it up." He handed her the tube of cream that was in his hand. "Here put this on every 4 hrs

it will help. If you don't believe me then you can go to the life guard station down the way. They will tell you the same thing and give you the same thing." Andy took the tube from

Sam and smiled at him.

"Umm Thanks again. For you know saving my life and all."

"Hey Andy, I think we should go get that legged checked out. Just to make sure everything is ok." Luke stated while walking up and putting his arm protectively around Andy's

shoulder. Sam took a step back from Andy. Of course she has a boyfriend a girl like that wouldn't be single. Andy looked at Sam and noticed a bit of disappointment in

his eyes. She all of sudden took in people around her. There were guys there that she didn't know. One guy was standing close to Traci was a latino looking guy Steve was

standing on the other side of her. She noticed the other guy that was surfing was standing next to Gail to. The other guys were standing behind them.

"Uhhh, ummm, Yeah I guess that would be fine." She went to hand the tube back to Sam he waved it off.

"No it's ok keep it. I have more." She shook her head at him.

"Ok, thank you again." Andy stated as Luke was trying to pull her in the direction of the life guard station. She let him pull her that way he put his arm around her waist to help

her walk. Andy looked back to one last time at Sam and smiled at him.

Traci turned to the guy that was standing next to her. He was latino he had black board short on that hung just right on his waist.

"Umm, Thank you for keeping me calm. My name is Traci." she smiled at him

"No problem. My name is Jerry. Nice to meet you sorry under these conditions."

"That is true." Jerry noticed a guy standing rather close to her. He was looking over her shoulder at him. If looks could kill he would be dead.

"Umm Traci. Luke is taking Andy to the life guard station. Do you want to go with them?" Traci rolled her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by Jerry. He tried to hold in his smirk and

a laugh.

"Yeah that wouldn't be a bad idea. Well thanks again."

"yeah no problem." Traci turned around and started walking were Andy and Luke were. Steve stayed behind looking at Jerry.

"You know she isn't single." Jerry just stared back at him with a smirk on his face.

"From what i can see she is." Steve shook his head and stepped forward.

"Well she isn't your type. She isn't going to want you. So back off." Jerry stepped forward so they were toe to toe

"Hey if she comes to me I won't turn it down." Jerry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned it was Oliver giving him a look that said back off.

"Come on. This isn't worth it ok." Jerry looked back at Steve giving him a smile. He turned and walked away. Steve shook his head turned and ran after his friends.

Gail looked at the guy that help her and Andy.

"I just wanted to say thanks. You guys were great. I don't know if I would have been able to pull her out of the water." Nick looked down and noticed that she was shaking.

Gail had tears welding up in her eyes and was shaking. She was having trouble catching her breath all of sudden.

"Hey, come here sit down." Nick pulled her over to a towel that was near by.

"Take a deep breath. Your having a panic attack. Repeat my breathing." Nick started to take deep breaths and Gail started to repeat what he was doing. She started to feel

better. Noelle had drapped a towel over Gail's shoulders it help cut the cold.

"Thanks you guys. God i was so scared." Nick was running his hand up and down her arms.

"Hey it's ok really it is. Seeing your friend go under and not knowing if you can help her. It's a scary thing to experience." Gail looked up into his eyes they were concern and

caring eyes. Gail started to giggle he looked at her weird now.

"Sorry but its funny you have helped me twice now, and i don't even know your name." Nick started to chuckle too.

"It's Nick and you are?" She had the bluest eyes that he has ever seen.

"Gail. umm I think I am going to go with my friend and make sure she is ok." Gail stood up and looked at him

"Ok. I hope everything is ok." Gail smiled at him

"Yeah me too. Maybe I'll see you around?" she said walking away.

"Yeah maybe we will." Nick was smiling after her. By this time everyone was walking either toward where Andy was going to or to their cars. Nick picked up his board started

to head toward the guys by the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the great reviews. Sorry this chapter is a little long. I started typing and i just couldn't stop typing. Let me know what you guys think. **

Chapter 4

~the parking lot~

Nick got up to the parking lot just as Sam was putting his surfboard in his truck.

"Hey Sam." Sam looked up at Nick. As he was putting his surfboard in Oliver's jeep.

"Yeah what do you need?" Sam walked around and stood in front of Frank, Oliver, Jerry and Nick.

"Way to save that girl." He nodded his up and down at him. Her eyes were still stuck in her head a smile spread across his lips.

"Ohhh I have seen that look before." Oliver piped in with a grin on his face. Sam looked over at Oliver with a glare.

"What look would that be?" Looking straight at Oliver.

"The look that you when you want a girl." Jerry said with a laugh. "Which you have now." He looked at his friends like they had lost their minds.

"You two have lost your minds. Didn't you see that she has a boyfriend." He turned around and open his door to throw his bag in his truck.

"When has that ever stopped you." Sam turned around to Nick this time.

"What do you mean by that?" Nick laughed at him.

"Did you forget about Monica? She did have a boyfriend when you started to go after her." Sam looked over at Nick and just shook his head at him. He rubbed his hand over his face.

"Ok one time but Monica was going after me too. So yeah I went after her too. That girl." Sam point toward where she had disappeared to. "She seems like she wants to be with

her boyfriend." Frank shook his head at Sam.

"Sam she kept looking at you when she was walking away and smiling to. Also Luke her boyfriend is an ass a girl like that won't stay with him for to long." Sam looked back at Frank.

"How do you know her boyfriend?" All the guys looked at each other.

"He is the QB at Westside High." Sam knew that meant they were are biggest rivals.

"Well that's interesting." Oliver just shook his head at his friend.

"Hey brother don't get any ideas ok."

"Oliver I won't. I got to get going. Oliver are you coming over for dinner?" Oliver's parents worked nights so Oliver came over to his house at night. Sarah takes care of him like he was

another brother. Oliver looked at Sam and nodded his head yes. With that Sam pulled out of his parking spot and drove away as the boys pulled into Oliver's jeep left too.

~Lifegaurd station~

Luke open up the door for Andy to walk into the building. Andy limped into the station and looked around. They walked up to the desk to a women sitting there she looked up.

"Can I help you?" She looked at the group of people standing in front of her.

"Umm yeah. I got stung by something and surfer told me to come down to get checked out." Andy stated while walking forward. The lifeguard walked around the counter to look at

her leg. She knelt and looked at Andy's leg. Luke was standing behind her rubbing his hand up and down her back. Finally the lifeguard stood up walked around the counter

walked to a cabinet. When she came back to the group she handed Andy a tube of cream.

"Just rub this on it every 4 hours." Andy took it and looked at it. The tube was the same one that surfer gave her.

"Thanks." She turned around looked at everyone. She noticed that Traci wasn't there.

"Hey where is Traci?" She looked up at Steve who was looking around to.

"She went to get her car so you don't have to walk back. Sam said to stay off it for a bit and put it up. Traci and I didn't think it was a good idea to have you walking back."

Gail started to stand up when she spoke. Andy looked at her friend with a smile.

"So Sam is his name?" Gail looked at Andy and nodded her head. Andy couldn't stop the smile that was forming on her face. Luke looked down at her he couldn't believe that

she was smiling with just his name being said.

"Well I think we should get out of here. We can go back to your place and I can take care of you." Luke stated pull her toward the door.

"Luke I am feeling tired. I think I am going to go home and just crash." Luke looked at her. She noticed there was hurt that went across his face. She started to feel bad now.

"Hey how about tomorrow night we go get something to eat?" Luke looked down and smiled at her. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Sounds like a plan." Andy smiled up at him stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Just then Traci walked through the door.

"Hey Andy. I have my car out front for you." Andy pulled away and started limping toward the door. Gail and Traci helped her through the door and into the car.

~Traci's car~

"Ok you're not allowed to do that ever again do you hear me." Traci stated while pulling out off the parking lot. Andy looked over to her friend she looked so worried. She looked back

at Gail who was in the backseat. Gail looked at Andy with sad eyes it was her fault that she almost drowned. If it wasn't for Sam and Nick she didn't know if Andy would still be

here.

"Gail it's not your fault so stop it. How many times have we swam and nothing ever happened." Gail looked up at Andy again.

"Yeah I guess your right." Gail looked back out the window. Andy looked back over to at Traci and then back to Gail. Andy knew what they needed.

"So I was thinking. How about we get pizza some movies and have a girls night at my house?" Traci looked over at her.

"I thought you tired?" Andy scrunched her nose up. She was but she didn't want to deal with her dad when Luke came into the house.

"I don't want to deal with my dad. You know that he doesn't like Luke. I just don't want to deal with it tonight. Also I want to hear about the guys that you two were flirting with."

Traci and Gail started to smile.

"Ok girls night at Andy's house.

~Luke's Car~

All the guys got into his car. Luke pulled out of the parking lot and started toward the dinner they normally all go to.

"I don't like that guy that was talking to Traci." Luke looked sideways at his friend.

"Steve she doesn't like him. She was trying to be nice ok." Steve looked over to Luke. He was hoping that Luke was right.

"Ok what about the guy that was talking to Gail." Boyd piped up. Luke and Steve looked back at Boyd.

"You liked Gail? I didn't know you liked her." Boyd just rolled her eyes.

"Maybe." Steve started laughing.

"No you just want to get in her pants." Boyd glared at Steve.

"Whatever. All I know is those three guys were trying to get are girls." Steve and Luke looked at each other.

"What do you mean 3 guys. There was only 2 guys that were trying to get with the girls. One for Traci and the second was Gail." Steve looked back at Boyd.

"The one that saved Andy. You can't tell me that you didn't notice it. That's why you stepped up and pulled Andy toward you. You were letting him know she was yours." Luke

clinched the steering wheel. He was right but he know that Andy wouldn't go after a guy like that. Luke pulled up to the dinner and parked the car. Luke turned around and looked

at Boyd.

"I noticed but I know Andy doesn't like guys like that." With that Luke got out of the car. Boyd rolled his eyes and got out of the car with Steve.

~Andy's house~

The girls walked into the house. Tom noticed her daughter was limping when she walked in with her friends. He got up and walked into the living room where the girls were putting

Andy's leg up on pillows.

"Mind telling me what happen to you." Tom watched Gail put two boxes of pizza on the coffee table with some movies. Traci putting two tubes down on the side table next to Andy's

foot.

"Ummm i was swimming and I got stung by something. I am fine really nothing else happen i am good. The lifeguard told me to put this stuff on it every 4 hours." Andy left out the part

that she almost drowned she didn't need her dad worrying any more. Tom walked over and looked at her leg. He had seeing this before he knew in 24 hrs it would be better.

"You'll be fine in a day or two. So what are you guys doing?" He looked at the two other girls that he saw as his daughters

"We are having a girls night. If that's ok?" Gail asked looking up at Tom. He worked with her parents. She really liked him because he actually acted like a dad.

"Of course its fine. You guys have fun." Tom went to turn to walk out the door.

"Hey do you want a some pizza." He turned around and noticed that they got a taco pizza and meat lovers.

"Sure." he took a piece of both. Turned and walked away from the girls. "Have fun girls." he yelled back over his shoulder. The girls put a movie in and grabbed pizza and sat back to

watch the movie. Andy had already seen the movie and knew the other two did to, that's why she picked it.

"So what about those guys." Traci looked over at Andy.

"Yeah how about that guy?" Andy looked at her liked she was speaking a different language.

"Oh don't give me that you look. You know what i mean." She knew what Traci was talking about.

"What he saved my life." Gail rolled her eyes.

"Oh whatever I saw the way that you looked and smiled at him." Andy couldn't believe these two.

"Oh like you did to Nick." Gail smiled

"What he was good-looking and I wish I got his number." Andy started laughing at her friends.

"Hey what about you Traci?" Gail looked over at Traci.

"Oh my god. He was so fine." Andy and Gail looked over at their laughing.

"Well I guess you two need to find those two again get their number." Andy took a bit. Traci and Gail looked at Andy.

"So do you." Andy shook her head sat back on the couch. Andy started thinking about his dark eyes again. She knew where she could find him. They talked about some other stuff and

finished up the pizza.

~Sam's House~

Sam walked in to Sarah cooking dinner. She looked over her shoulder to her brother.

"Hey is Oliver joining us?" Just then Oliver knocked and walked into their house. Sarah laughed and shook her head.

"Hey Sarah how are you doing?" Oliver sat at the table with Sam.

"I am good how was your guys day?" Sarah put their food in front of them. Oliver looked at Sam with a goofy smile. Oliver was about to say something and Sam kicked him under the table.

Sarah looked back and forth between the two.

"Ok spill." She said while sitting down with them.

"Sammy boy over there meet a girl today." Sam rolled his eyes at his friend. Sarah looked sideways at her brother.

"Yeah I meet a girl because she was drowning and i helped her. For some odd reason the guys think I like the girl." Sarah just smiled. The way that Sam smiled when he talked about her

she knew his brother liked her but wasn't going to say.

"Well that was very nice of you." Sam looked over at her. He knew what she was thinking. He just shook his head and continued eating. They talked through the dinner about the rest of

the day. They got done the guys cleaned up while Sarah left for night school. When they were done Oliver was walking to the door but turned around.

"Hey Sam. You should try to find her again. I haven't seen you ever smile like that over a girl." With that Oliver walked out of the house. Sam shook his while walking upstairs to take a shower

and go to bed. He was getting up early to get some surfing in before school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Sam's house~

The alarm went off Sam rolled over and shut it off. He rubbed his face with his hand then sat up in bed. He couldn't get that girl out of his head. He knew he should just leave it alone because

she had a boyfriend. He shook his head and put he swim trunks on and walked down stairs. He wrote a note to Sarah tell her that she went surfing but would be back before school. He walked

out and went to his truck and pulled out of his parking lot drove toward the beach.

~Andy's house~

Her alarm went off she rolled over and shut it off. She groaned she was trying to figure out why her alarm was going off so early. She rolled back over and hit her right leg. The pain

shot up leg. She grabbed the tube she got from the lifeguard and rubbed it on her leg. She started to feel better than she remembered why she got up she wanted to go and give

the tube back to the surfer. She has a new tube so she doesn't need his. Andy got out of bed and got dressed she then ran down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw her dad

sitting there.

"Hey what are you doing up so early." Tommy looked up at his daughter she normally rolls out just in time to get to school without being late.

"I am trying to go see if someone is at the beach." Tommy looked at her questionably. She knew she better explain she sat down.

"There was a surfer there. When i got stung he gave me a tube and then told me to go to the lifeguard station. I went and then gave me the exact tube. So i was going to give

him his back for when he needed it." Tommy was still leaning back in his chair staring at her. There was something more but he wasn't going to push it.

"Fine are you going to be back before school?" Andy looked up at her dad and shook her head.

"No. About that can you tell Luke that I drove myself to school." He had looked at her confused

"Why don't you call him?" Andy sighed she didn't want to explain to Luke what she was doing.

"Because." Tommy shook his head and chuckled.

"Fine I will give him the message. Also text me when you get to school so I know that your fine." Tommy got up from his seat and walked over to get more coffee.

"Thanks dad." Andy got up and gave her dad a hug. She walked out back and got in to her car and drove toward the beach.

~Cherry beach~

Andy pulled up and noticed only one vehicle in the parking lot a gray truck. She got out of her car noticed that it was a bit cold. She open up her back door and pulled out her

sweater. She put it on and started to walk toward the beach. She looked out on the water and noticed one person out there. He was cutting through the waves like it was

nothing. She sat down on the beach and watched. She hoped that it was him but she had a feeling it was him. She noticed that he stop surfing and was sitting there looking

at her on his board. He started to swim toward shore. He got to shore and walked up to her. Andy stood up when he got close to her. Sam put the board down and looked at her.

Andy couldn't help but looking him up and down. He had board shorts on that sat just right on his hips and a shirt that was like a wet suit. It showed of his upper half really well.

Sam looked her over she was wearing a big hoodie and green shorts that showed off her legs.

"Umm hi." Andy all of sudden felt nerves.

"Hi. How is your leg doing?" Sam looked down at her right leg.

"It's doing better thanks. Umm you never gave me your name yesterday." Sam looked back up at her eyes when she said that. She was right he didn't. He knew her name but

she doesn't know his.

"Umm sorry about that Andy. I am Sam." Her eyes looked surprised. "Your friend screamed your name that's how I know yours." Andy nodded her head she felt embarced. Sam

noticed that her cheeks turning pink. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Oh here you go." Andy handed him the tube that he gave her yesterday. He looked down and took it.

"You know you didn't have to give it back. I have a few of these." He looked back at her.

"It's ok. I got a new one from the lifeguard." She kept looking down at the sand. Andy couldn't figure out why she was so nerves. Sam just chuckled at her. Andy looked up at him

when she heard him chuckle.

"What?" Andy asked him. He looked over and noticed that she was smiling.

"Umm nothing." Andy gave him a question look.

"Umm so how long have you been surfing?" Sam smiled at her while pulling his shirt off. She noticed how built he was. She didn't notice that yesterday. Sam grabbed his towel

and started to dry off. He noticed her staring at him. He noticed he cheek going pink again.

"Awhile now. Do you surf or just swim every morning?" Andy's eyes meet his when he said that. "I notice you and that blonde swimming in the morning."

"Oh umm. No i have never surfed before. I am a cluts so I would hurt myself most likely. Also I wouldn't know where to start." She started to chuckle. She looked down and noticed

what time it was she needed to get going if she was going to get breakfast before school.

"Umm I could teach you." Sam stated while grabbing his stuff and started to walking toward his truck. Andy started walking with him she looked sideways at him.

"I don't think you want to do that." Sam was putting his board in the back of his truck. He looked back at her.

"If I didn't want to do it I wouldn't have offered." Andy smiled at him and then started to look at the ground again.

"True."

"Hey if you want to its up to you. I am here almost every morning. The weekend the most." Andy started to nod her head.

"Umm ok let me think about it." Sam smiled at her.

"Ok well I hope to see you later than." Sam stated while getting in his truck. She turned and got into hers. She rolled down her window and looked at him.

"Oh hey can you do something for me." Sam looked over at her.

"Yeah what do you need?" He needed to hear this.

"Tell your friend Nick and I think Jerry is his name. That they have admires. Tell them next time to give their numbers to them." Sam laughed at her.

"Will do." With that they both turned on their vehicle and drove away.

~Andy's house~

There was a knock at the door. Tommy got up with a smile because he knew that this would irritated Andy's boyfriend. Tommy open the door to find Luke on the other side of the

door.

"Hi . Is Andy ready to go." Luke stated with a smile.

"Umm sorry Andy drove herself to school." Luke's smile went off his face pretty quick.

"Umm ok. Thanks i guess." With that Luke turned and left to go to school.

~East High School~

Sam walked up to his locker with Oliver like always. They were opening up their lockers when the other guys walked up to them.

"Hey Nick and Jerry." They both looked up at Sam

"Hey Sam whats up." Nick asked

"I was told that you two have admires. That the next time you see them you might want to give them your numbers." Nick and Jerry looked at each other than back at Sam.

"Who told you that?" Jerry asked.

"Someone it doesn't matter." Oliver looked at him

"Oh yes it does. Did you give her your number." Oliver asked while shutting his locker. Sam looked over to his friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Nick started to laugh at him.

"Yeah ok. She is a pretty girl who need help yesterday. So did you?" Nick asked while crossing his arms.

"No. She has a boyfriend are you forgotten." Sam closed his locker and started walking to his first class. The boys behind him laughing and shaking their heads at their friends

"Sure that's what stopped you." Jerry stated to him

"It is. Leave it alone and let's get to class." He stated while walking into their first class.

~Westside Hight School~

Andy walked up to Traci at her locker. Traci looked up when Andy came and stood next to her.

"Hey how is your leg." Andy looked down at her leg it didn't look to bad.

"Good. Hey can you do me a favor. Cover for me today with Luke." Traci gave her a look telling her that she will have to explain later but yes. Just then Luke walked up to them

"Hey Andy. How are you doing? Where were you this morning?" Luke asked while putting his arm around her.

"She was with me." Andy gave her a thank you look.

"Oh really doing what?" He looked back and forth between the girls.

"We went to go get coffee I wanted to see how she was doing. Also I didn't know that i had to clear it with you before hanging out with my friend." She stated. Luke was kind of

shocked with her attitude that she had with him.

"Umm no you don't i was just checking that's all." Andy looked up at him and smiled.

"Well ok then. We have to get to class." Traci shut her locker and grabbed Andy's arm and pulled her away leaving Luke standing there alone.

"You are going to have to explain why I just had to lie for you."

"I will in second period." They walked into their first class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~Westside High School~

Andy and Traci walked into second period which was study hall they took a table with Gail and Noelle. Traci looked at Andy while she was digging through her bag. "Ok spill it Andy." Gail and Noelle looked at the two girl who just joined them. Andy blew out a breath and looked at Traci. "What did we miss?" Traci and Andy continued staring at each other. Without breaking eye contact with Andy. Traci answered them. "I had to lie for Andy this morning. I don't know why. I am waiting for her to tell me why." Gail and Noelle not looked at Andy too. Andy knew that she needed to explain. "Ok. This morning I went to the beach to talk to Sam." The three girls looked shocked. "Don't look at me like that. I just wanted to give him back his tube of cream." They continued to look at her waiting for your to continue. Andy looked at her friends she knew that they wanted more but that was it. She sat there think about that was that really it? If that was it was she nerves why did she feel like she was doing something wrong. "Are you sure that was all?" Traci knew there was more. Andy was fidgeting in her seat while she talked. "Yes Traci that is it." She looked at her friends "Ok if that was it. Then why did you lie to Luke." Noelle asked. Andy looked at her she didn't know how to answer that. She knew if she told Luke that she went to go see Sam that he would make something out of nothing. "I didn't tell him because you know him. I didn't want him to make a big thing out of it. I went to say thank you and give back the tube. That is all believe me there is nothing else." Traci eyed her "Who are you trying to convince." Andy shot a glare at her. "You guys there is nothing going on. Oh by the way I told him about you two." Andy pointed between Traci and Gail. They stared at her with open mouths. "What do you mean you told him about us?" Gail sat forward. "I told him that you guys liked his friends. That they should give you guys their numbers if you guys run into them again." Traci looked shocked. "What are you thinking?" Andy looked at Traci with a smile. "You guys like them. You guys told me that. The only difference is that I don't like the guy." Andy looked at Noelle she was doodling on a page. "Hey are you ok?" Noelle looked up. "Yeah yeah. I am fine." All three girls looked at her. "What are you looking at?" Traci looked at her friend and it clicked. "What you liked their friend?" Noelle's eyes shoot up and then back down like she didn't hear her. "Maybe." She said quietly. "Noelle sorry I didn't know." Andy gave her hand a squeeze. "It's fine." the girls looked at each other. "Ok next time you guys see the guys. You guys need to get their numbers." The girls all laughed at Andy saying this. They didn't notice that Boyd was sitting near them listening to everything they said.

~Westside practice fields~

The guys were warming up. Luke noticed that Boyd was quiet today with them. "Hey Boyd what's going on with you?" Boyd looked over at Luke. He didn't know how to tell him this. "I heard the girls talking in second period." Luke looked at him and shrugged. "Ok so you heard the girls talking." Boyd scratched the back of his head. "Andy went to the beach this morning to see the surfer guy. She says that was to give the tube of cream back to him. The other girls think there is more to it though. Also she told Traci and Gail that she told him that they like his friends." Luke stop stretching and looked at his friend. Steve looked over at him to. "Why did she lie to me?" He looked back and forth between his two friends." "She said it's because you would make a big thing out of it. It was nothing and she didn't want you to get mad." Luke shook his head at him. "I wouldn't have done that. Ugh what was she thinking. She was being nice and returning the cream back to him." Boyd shook his head at his friend. "Well you know Andy trying to spare people's feelings." Luke chuckled at his friend. "Yep that is my girl. As for the other guys. They better not try to make a move on are girls." They guys nodded their heads. The coach yelled at them to get back on the field for practice.

~Parking lot of the school~

Everyone was walking toward their cars after practice. Andy noticed that Luke was leaning on her car. She walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him "Hey you how was practice?" Luke looked at her. "My practice was great. We learned a new cheer today. How was yours?" he pulled her into another kiss. "It was good. So are where do you want to go for dinner?" Andy almost forgot that she promised him that. She smiled up at him "Umm how about the dinner?" Luke nodded his head. "Ok that works. How about I meet you there?" She nodded her head and got into her car. They all drove off they all to the dinner

~The dinner~

They pulled up to the dinner. It was the hang out for their school. Andy got out and spotted Luke talking to some guys on the football team. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey can you go get a table for us?" He kissed her temple and went to back to talking to his friends. Andy walked in and found her friends so she picked a table close to them. When she was taking her seat Luke walked and up to her. "Sorry about that sweetie. The guys had a question that i had to answer." Andy smiled at him. "Its ok." the waiter walked up to them. They placed their order and she walked away. "So what are you doing this weekend?" Luke asked while kissing her neck. "Umm I don't know yet. Why do you ask?" Luke pulled back and looked at her. "Well there is surf tournament. Tomorrow I was wondering if you wanted to go watch?" Andy all of sudden had a face pop in her head when he asked her about the surf tournament. She shook her head to get his face out of her brain. "Umm yeah that would be fun." They got their food and started to eat. While they eat their friends came by and talked. They found out that their friends would be there too. After they were done eating Luke walked her to her car. Andy drove home and went to bed.

~Cherry beach~

Sam just got done with surfing. He was putting his surfboard in the back of his truck. When a truck pulled up behind his. 4 guys walked out and started walking toward him. "You Sam?" Sam looked at the guys. He knew that this wasn't good. "Yeah I am Sam." One of the guys walked up to Sam. "Well we are here to tell you. That you and your friends need to stay the hell away from are girls." Sam looked at the guys and then smiled at them. "What girls are you talking about?" The guy stepped closer to him. "Oh you know which girls we are talking about." With that the guys turned and got back into their truck. Sam watch them drive away with a smile on his face. So quarter back is afraid that he'll lose his girlfriend. This could be interesting now he really hoped that she took him up on his offer. Sam got in his truck and drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks again for the great reviews. Keep them coming.**

Chapter 7

Andy pulled up to the beach. She pulled into the parking spot and noticed the gray truck parked where it always is. She cut the engine but didn't try to get out of her car yet. She couldn't figure out she decided to come here this morning. All she knew was that she couldn't sleep last night so when she noticed it was 4 am she got up and got dressed. She got in her car next then she knew she was at the beach. She looked out her windshield and saw him riding the waves. He wiped out a few times but when he rode out the waves he did it like it was nothing. She sat there watching him for a while. She noticed that he was done he started walking up toward the parking lot.

Sam saw her car parked two spots away from his. He smiled a little as he walked up to the parking lot. He was kind of surprised that she showed up today. He stopped for a minuet look up at her car. He saw her opening up her door and step out of the car. She smiled at him and half waved at him. She looked kind of nerves and looked down to the ground. He noticed that she did that a lot around him. He was hoping that was a good thing that she did that. He half waved at her and started walking again up to her.

She was standing by her car when he walked up to the parking lot. He walked over to the truck and put his surf board in the back off the truck. He turned around and looked at Andy. She noticed today he didn't have a shirt on at all. When he turned around he noticed that she was staring at him. She blushed he found her staring at him. "Umm how are you today?" Andy asked walking closer to him. Sam smiled at her he thought it was cute that she was blushing. "I am good. So did you come here to take up my offer?" She looked out to the water then back over to him. "Umm no that's why I came. I actually don't know why I came. I just couldn't sleep and then next thing I know I am here." Sam chuckled a little at her rambling. She stopped and looked at him with a confused look. "What are you laughing about?" Sam looked at her and noticed that she was smiling at him. "You ramble when your nerves don't you?" Andy looked down as soon as he asked that question. She felt his hand under her chin to bring she looked up and noticed him standing closer. "I think it kind of cute. You don't need to hide Andy." She couldn't look away from him she just kept staring at him. "I am not hiding." she said so quietly that Sam almost didn't hear it. "Yes you did you always look down when your nerves to I notice." Andy noticed how close they where getting. She noticed that his eyes only left her eyes to look at her lips. She licked her lips as she looked down at his. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She noticed that he moved his hand from her chin to the back off her neck. Her hands slid up to his chest as his other hand went to her hip. They were slowly leaning their lips inches apart from each other.

Andy's alarm woke her up right before the kiss happen. She sat up in bed and looked around her room. She noticed that it was 8am. She was breathing fast and thought she could feel where he had his hand when she was dreaming. That dream was so vivid that she felt like he was right next to her. She let out frustrating grone and fell back on to her pillow. In 20 mins Luke would be here to pick her up to take her to the beach and all she could think about was Sam. She rolled out of bed and started to get dressed. She wore a black bikini with green short over her bottoms. She heard the knock on the door downstairs she knew it was Luke. One last look at herself she pulled her hair up and then ran downstairs.

Andy open the door and saw Luke standing there. He had board shorts on and a black wife beater on. She caught her self thinking that Sam wore board short better and that Luke didn't fill out the wife beater like Sam most likely would. She mentally kicked herself for thinking that. She was with Luke not Sam. She smiled up at him as he smiled down at her. Luke leaned down to give her a kiss. She kissed him but once again was wondering how Sam's lips would feel on hers. Once again she mentally kicked herself here she is kissing her boyfriend and was thinking about Sam. Luke pulled away put his arm around his waist and pulled her from the door. "How did you sleep?" She looked up when he asked her that. "I slept pretty good. How about you?" Luke open the car door for her as she got in he closed it. He walked around the driver side and got in. He looked over at her while he started the car. She didn't know that last night he had sent some of his friends to warn Sam to leave her alone. He let a breath out and looked forward as he pulled out to the road. "I slept pretty good. So you ready to go have some fun?" He looked over at her and took her hand into his.

~Sam's House~

Sam's alarm sounded he rolled over and turned it off. He smelt eggs being cooked down stairs. He got out of bed pulled on he board shorts and put his wet suit shirt on and walked down stairs. When he was walking downstairs he heard Oliver. He walked into the kitchen and smiled. Sarah was sitting there in a swimming suit and Oliver eating. "Hey there brother. Are you ready for today?" Sam nodded his head while sitting down. Sarah put a plate down in front of him. He looked over to his sister and smiled. "Why aren't you at work?" Sarah sat down and looked at him. "Well they didn't need me. So I thought I would come watch you surf today. Is that ok with you." Sam smiled at his sister. Its been awhile since she had come watch him surf. "That's great Sarah. It's been so long since have come to watch me surf." Sarah smiled big at her brother. "Well then eat up. You need your strength." Sam started eating.

Sam heard footsteps coming up behind him. He knew who they belonged to. He looked over at Sarah and noticed she was tense. "Yeah Sammy boy eat up." His dad walked by him. He walked over to the cabinet over the fridge. He open it up and pulled down a bottle he turned around and stared at Sam. The tension in the room was thick. Sam walked over to the table sat down his bottle and looked at Sarah. She looked up at her dad Sam was looking at his sister. "So why aren't you at work." Sarah and Sam knew this wouldn't be good. "They don't need me today." Sarah stated not looking up to her dad. "Oh really. So what are you going to do today?" He looked over them. "We are going to hang out at the beach." Oliver stated knowing that he wouldn't get mad at him. His kids yes but him no. Their dad looked over at him and then back to his kids. He shook his grabbed his bottle and walked out of the room to the living room. Sarah and Sam let a breath out they knew that could have been worst "We better get going." Oliver stated while getting up. Sarah and Sam got up and followed Oliver out the door.

~Cherry Beach~

They found a good parking spot. Luke and Andy walked to the beach hand in hand looking around. They noticed their friends right away they walked over to them. Andy noticed that Steve was standing closer than normal next to Traci. When Traci saw Andy she stepped away from Steve. "Save me." Traci whispered into Andy's ear when she hugged her. Andy pulled away and looked over to Steve and noticed that he has walked over really close to Traci again. "Umm are you thirsty?" Traci shook head. Andy looked at Luke grabbed his arm to get his attention. Luke looked at Andy with a question look. "We are going to get something to drink. Do you guys want anything?" Luke shook his head. Steve stepped up to them. "We can go with you." Andy looked at him like he lost his mind. "No we are going to go by are self." Andy walked away from them with Traci.

Traci and Andy were walking. Andy turned to her best friend. "Are you ok?" Traci looked back to the group they just left. "Yeah. Steve just was getting to close. He won't get the hint." They continued walking. "Oh. Sorry sweetie. I don't know what to do about that." Traci rolled her eyes. Just then they heard Heads up. Andy and Traci looked a ball fell right at their feet. Traci looked at the guy running up to them. It was Jerry running up. Traci smiled as he stopped right in front of them. "Hi." Traci said will looking at him. Jerry bent down and picked up the ball. He stood back up and looked Traci in the eye. "Hi. How are you today?" Traci looked down to the sand "I am good. What about you?" Jerry smiled at her. "I am doing good. It's nice to see you." Traci smiled at him. Just then Jerry's friends yelled for him. He looked back at his friends while he looked back at Traci he pulled out his phone. "I see you don't have youre phone on you." Jerry looked her up and down. All she wore was a green bikini. "So can I get your number?" Traci's smile got bigger. "Yeah you can." Traci gave him her number. As soon as he had it he looked at Traci. He stepped forward and kissed her on her cheek. "I'll call you later." He whispered in her ear and walked away.

Andy was smiling at her friend. Traci stood there and stared after Jerry. "Come on Traci." Traci looked liked someone shook her. Traci walked over to Andy. Traci giggled while putting her arms through Andy's. They got to the food stand and ordered lemonade. They turned around she ran right into someone. She felt to hands grab her arms to steady her. "Sorry." Andy stated while looking up to who she ran into. He breath caught in her thought when she meet Sam's eyes. "It's ok. Really its ok." Sam didn't drop his hands he just kept looking into her eyes. He noticed that her cheeks were turning pink. "Hi Sam. How are you? What are you doing here?" Andy couldn't pull her eyes away. Traci noticed that the group was coming toward them. "I am surfing today. What are you doing here?" Sam knew it wasn't because he was here. "We came here to watch the surf tournament." Sam heard the voice behind him. He let go of Andy's arms. Andy wished he wouldn't have done that. Sam turned around to see Luke standing there. Luke walked around Sam to stand next to Andy. He put his arm around Andy's shoulders. Andy looked up at Luke then back to Sam. "So why did you have your hands on my girlfriend?" Andy's head snapped back up to Luke. "Luke I ran into him all he was doing was trying to make sure I didn't fall. Really that's all he was doing. He was just making sure that I didn't fall." Luke looked down at Andy. "Andy sweetheart your rambling again." Andy stopped talking and looked down to the ground right away. Sam thought her rambling when she was nerves was kind of cute. He didn't like that Luke just scolded her about it in front of everyone. "Sorry. I was just trying to tell you that it wasn't a big deal." Luke looked back at Sam. "Well it looks like you are always there in the right place at the right time." Luke glaring at Sam. "I guess so." Sam chuckled. Andy looked between them. She needed to get these two apart. "Hey let's go. Sam it was nice to see you." Andy started to pulled Luke away. "Yeah it was good to see you again. Hopefully I'll get to see you again." Sam said over his shoulder while walking away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I have some request that some people would like to see in the story. If you guys have request something you want to see in the story let me know.**

**I know that you guys want Luke to be gone but I need him for a bit. Hang on for a just a little bit longer. Come on you know he'll screw up some ****where.**

Chapter 8

~Cherry Beach~

They sat and watched the tournament. The first few heats were ok but nothing really great. The girls were sitting and talking to each other while the boys were off talking too.

~the girls~

"So you gave him your number right?" Gail asked Traci. She had told the girls what had happen. She looked over at Gail and smiled at her. "Of course. Are your crazy? Why wouldn't I give him my number?" Gail smiled at her and laughed. "So let me guess you have checked your phone a million times now." Noelle asked while looking down the beach. She saw Jerry and his friends one being the one she likes. Gail, Traci and Andy fallowed her gaze. "You know when Jerry calls or texts. I get that guys number for you." Noelle looked back at Traci like she was crazy. She started blushing and looked down. "Noelle. Are you blushing?" Taci looked at her friend she has never seen her like this. Noelle normally was the strong one of the group. "Maybe I am. I don't know I like him but never got his name or anything." Noelle once again looked down the beach. "Well we will get you a name and number." Andy stated to her friend. "Speaking of. Have you got Sam's number yet. I saw how you looked when he was touched you. I haven't seen that face in a long time." Andy looked out on the water. She spotted him right away. He was sitting on his board waiting for a wave. "No I don't have his number. I don't need his number. I am with Luke so just drop it." Andy never looked away from Sam while speaking. She watched him getting up on his board and riding it out. She heard the scores that he got. That put him in first place. The girls looked down the beach where they heard cheering. Gail noticed Nick standing in the group. She frigured this was her chance. "Well Andy. I do need a phone number. So exsuce me ladies I'll be back." With that Gail got up and ran toward the group down the beach.

~the guys~

Luke, Steve, Boyd and some of the guys from the football team were standing a few feet away from the girls. Luke was watching Andy and her friends. "I thought you said that you guys talked to him?" Luke stated to his friends. "We did." One of them stated back to him. "Well from what I have seen today. He either wasn't scared enough or didn't tell his friends." Steve stated while looking at Traci. She was avoiding him like he was the plage. The guys looked at the girls sitting there. Luke noticed that Andy was looking out on the water. She never looked away. "We will have to get are point across." The guys notice Gail stood up and ran toward the East High boys.

~Down the beach~

The guys cheered when they heard that Sam got first. They firgured that he would do well in the tournment. Nick noticed a movement in the corner on his eye. He looked over and saw Gail running toward him. "Hey." Gail stated when she reached Nick. He smiled at her and looked her up and down. She was wearing a read bikini. "Hey you." Gail smiled up at him. She looked down at the ground and placed a stray hair behind her ear. "Umm, I was wondering if I could get your number?" Nick laughed and looked again up and down her. She was starting to get mad that he was laughing at her. Nick noticed and knew that he had to cover up fast. "Hey, sorry i wasn't laughing at you. I am laughing because well as I can see you don't have a phone on you. So how about you give me your number and I'll get in touch with you." Gail smiled big and nodded her head. She gave him her number and walked away back to her friends. Nick watched her walk away with a smile on his face. "So what was that." Oliver asked his friend. Nick looked back at his friend. He shrugged his shoulders and staired after Gail. "I got her number. That's all that was." Oliver chuckled at his friends. " I don't think that's all it was brother." Nick looked over at his friends. "Ok I got her number because I couldn't giver her mine." Nick laughed at his friends. Frank looked over at the group of the girls. He noticed the girl from the other day. He never got her name or number that day. Now he was kicking himself for not doing that. "Which one are you stairing at?" Jerry asked fallowing Franks eye sight. Frank blinked and looked at Jerry. "Well lets see. Andy is Sam's, Gail is Nick's, Traci is your's. But the one next to Traci isn't claimed yet. So my brother that is the one that I am looking at right now. Also I don't even know her name." Frank looked at Jerry who was chuckling. No one noticed that Sam walked up while Frank was talk. "Andy isn't mine." Everyone turned to look at Sam standing there. Everyone laughed at what he said. "Yeah right brother. They way you two looked each other. You can't tell me that you don't want her." Sam chuckled and looked over to where Andy was sitting with her friends. Andy was laughing about something. She caught Sam looking at her. She stared at him and blushed a little she broke the stare and looked back to her friends. "See right there." Oliver pointed between him and Andy. "So what she still is with that guy." Sam pointed at Luke who was now sitting behind her. He bushed her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. Sam all of sudden wish that was him. She leaned back and smiled she turned her head kissed Luke back. "Yeah brother. She is with him but you want to be the one kissing her right now." Nick stated while shaking his head. "You should make a move." Jerry said while clapping him on the back. "I did. When she came to the beach I told he that i would teach her to surf." Sam looked over at his friends who were staring at him waiting for him to continue. "Did you get her number? Did she say yes?" Frank asked. "No and no. But I told her I was always at the beach every morning. Now I wait. Anyways are you guys coming they are handing out trophes." He looked one more time at her. She looked up right when he did that. She gave him a smale smile one of her friends said something and she looked away. Sam chuckled and walked with his friends to get his trophy.

Andy watched Sam walk away. Everyone was talking around her but she didn't hear anything that was said. She felt a small jab in her ribs. She looked over to Traci who elbowed her. Traci was looking at her smiling. She rolled her eyes at her friend. She turned back to where Luke was sitting. She leaned into him he wrapped an arm around her. She was happy at this moment. But she couldn't get Sam out of my head. "Hey sweetie what's wrong?" Luke rubbed her arm up and down. Andy looked back at Luke and smiled. "Yeah I am fine. But I need to go to the bathroom." Andy stood up. She looked at Traci to let her know that she wanted to go alone. Andy walked away from her group and walked toward the bathroom. She waited in line looking around she finally got to use the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom and started walking toward her group. She wasn't paying attition to where she was watching. She ran right into a chest felt a pair of hands go to her arms. She looked up at the person she ran into. "I am sorry." She noticed it was Sam. He smiled down at her. "We need to stop meeting like this Andy." Andy looked up at him and chuckled. She looked around and saw his friends with him. "Well you need to stop running into me Sam." Sam laughed at what she said. "I really think it's the other way around. You keep running into me so that you can be in my arms." Andy blushed a little at what he said. Sam smiled down at her. "What ever lets you sleep at night Sam." She noticed that his hands weren't gripping her arms any more but instead rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Her mind was telling her that she need to step back out of his reach but her body wouldn't listen. "I don't need to tell me anything for me to sleep at night." Sam looked down at her with hooded eyes. She blushed at him. "So congrats. You did great out there." Sam looked at her. He didn't think she was watching. "Oh so you were watching me?" Andy blushed at him. "Well I did come to watch a surf tournament." Andy laughed at Sam. "Oh. So are you going to let me teach you?" Sam asked Andy. "Well I don't know. I will let you know." Andy started to walk away. Sam was giving her a grin that made her heart beat faster.

Andy stopped and looked back at the group of guys. "Oh what's your name?" She was looking at Frank. "Me." Frank pointed at himself. "Yes you." Andy laughed. Sam looked at her couraus. Why was she asking for his friends name. "My name is Frank." Andy nodded her head. "Her name is Noelle by the way." Fank smiled at Andy. "Thank you. Can I get her number." Andy nodded her head. She walked over and put Noelle's number in his phone. "Now for the rest of you guys. You all have their numbers you better call them." Andy turned around and started to walk away from the group.

Sam watched and ran up behind her when she was a little bit away from the group. "So can I ask for your number?" Andy spinned around and looked shooked. She couldn't beleive that he asked that and that she wanted to give him her number. "So what makes you think I want to give you my number?" Sam stood there with a smile that showed of his dipples. She smiled back up at him. "What can I say I just have that feeling." Andy laughed "Well you keep holding on to that feeling." With that Andy walked away from Sam. He was shocked normally his dipples worked for him every time. He laughed he hoped to god that she will show up and let him teach her to surf. He watch her walk to her friend while he turned around and walked back to his friends


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Andy made it back to the group right when they were packing up their things. Luke saw her first and walked up to her.

"Hey what took so long?" Andy smiled and looked up at him.

"It's a girls bathroom. You know that the lines are long." Luke nodded his head. He walked a way to help Steve carry the cooler to the car. Andy walked over to

the girls. She walked straight up to Noelle when she turned around. Andy looked around to make sure the guys weren't around.

"He's name is Frank." Noelle took a double take at her.

"Excuse me?" Andy smiled at her.

"The guy that you like he's name it Frank. Also he has your number." Andy chuckled at her friends face expression.

"How did he get my number. Does he even know my name?" Noelle looked straight at Andy. No one noticed that Luke came back to them.

"I ran into Sam again and he's friends were there. I asked him what his name was. He asked what your name was to and if he could have your number so

I gave him your number." Noelle was smiling at her friend.

"I thought you said that there was a long line. That's why you were taking so long." Andy spun around and noticed Luke standing there.

"It was long but when I came out I ran into them. I only talked to Frank for a second." Luke wasn't looking at her he was looking around. Boyd and Steve came up

behind Luke. They noticed that he was tense.

"So you ran into him again. Wow can't you see he is doing this on purpose." Andy rolled her eyes at him

"I almost drowned, I ran into him at the stand, I ran into him at the bathroom. All three-time it was because of me not him. God why are you acting like this." Luke

still didn't look down at her. Finally Luke stop scanning on the crowd. Andy didn't even know what was going on. All of sudden Luke ran in the direction that he was looking.

~Parking lot~

Sam was standing with his friends talking putting his surfboard in the back of his truck. When he turned around he looked past Jerry saw Luke running toward him.

Sam knew by the look of his face that he was coming for him. He also had his friends running behind him to.

"Umm guys we have company coming this way." Just then everyone turned around just at Luke reached them.

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" Luke looked right at Sam.

"What are you talking about?" Sam looked past Luke and noticed Andy her friends coming up behind the guys.

"You keep showing up. Do you stand around and watching for her. Then you run right into her." Sam chuckled at what he was saying to him.

"Wow. Are you really that scared that she will leave you for me." When Sam was finished saying that. Luke's fist came across Sam's cheek. Everyone at this point

jumped in to stop this fight. Luke was fighting Steve and Boyd who was holding him back. Sam was trying to get to Luke. Oliver and Jerry were trying to hold him back.

"Come on brother you don't want to do this." Oliver said to Sam. They both were trying to get at each other.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." Luke yelled at Sam.

"Oh really. If you weren't so worried. Then why they hell did you have your friends come here one morning. To tell me to stay away from your girls." Andy and her friend's

heads snapped toward Luke when Sam screamed it. Luke saw red at that moment he pulled out of Steve's grasp and tried to hit Sam again.

"THATS ENOUGH." everyone's head snapped toward who screamed. Andy had enough of this. Luke relaxed when he saw Andy with her fist balled up in a fist. Sam looked

over at her. She was taking deep breaths.

"Andy sweetie breathe." Steve and Boyd let go of Luke. He walked over to Andy and tried to give Andy a hug. Andy stepped away from him.

"Don't tell me to breathe. You have no right to send people to tell him to stay away from us. Do you really think I would do anything with him." Sam was kind of hurt at her

words.

"Andy sweetie. I trust you I don't trust him." Luke pointed toward Sam. Andy shook her and stated to step away.

"Oh yeah sure you do."

"Andy sweetie. Can we please talk." Andy once again started to shake her head.

"No we can't. I am going to leave." With that Andy turned around and walked away with her friends. Luke watched her leave and then turned to Sam and glared at him.

The groups separated and went their separate ways.

~Traci's car~

"I can't believe him. I trust you but not him. Really what a load of crap." Gail, Traci and Noelle stared at her friend as she vented.

"Andy." Traci looked sideways.

"Send people to warn them to stay away from us. Really when did we become properties." Gail stared at her friend she didn't know what to say.

"Andy breath." Andy didn't hear her friends she just kept venting. She couldn't believe Luke. He looked for Sam and then went punch him because she kept running into him.

She was the one that did that not Sam. She couldn't believe that he would do that.

"Sorry." Andy looked at her friends.

"Andy what are you saying sorry. This isn't your fault." Traci's phone was vibrating. When she spoke to her friend.

"Because it was my boyfriend that was being an idiot. Tell him and his friends to leave us alone. Ugh what an ass." Noelle started smiling at her friend.

"You keep saying us. Is it bothering you that he told Sam to stay away." Andy spun around and looked at her friend like she was crazy.

"NO. Why are do you guys keep saying that." Traci looked at her friend.

"Because Andy you like Sam. Either you like him as a friend or you like him as more. It bothers you that Luke is trying to get Sam to stay away." Traci stopped at a stop sign

she grabbed her phone and looked at it. It was a text from a number she didn't know.

_"Hey are you guys ok?" _She didn't know they number

_"Jerry?"_ she texted back.

_"Yes."_

_"OK. Yes we are fine thanks for asking."_ She put her phone down and pulled through the intersection.

Andy couldn't get Sam out of her head. She knew that her friends was right. She liked him she didn't know how much but she needed to figure it out. She let out a sigh and

looked out the window of her friend's car. She didn't know how she was going to figure it out but she needed to figure it out.

"What are you guys doing for the rest of the day?" The girls all looked at her.

"Nothing." they all told her at once.

"Ok we are going to hang out. You guys are going to help me figure out why the hell I can't get Sam out of my mind." All her friend looked at her shocked.

"Umm ok." Traci stated while pulling up to Andy's house.

~Andy's house~

Andy couldn't sleep again. She looked at the flowers that Luke sent her last night. It had a card saying that he was sorry for what he did. Begging her to forgive her. She

turned her head away from them and rolled out of bed. She pulled on yoga pants and a hoodie. She had the window open it was a cold day out. She left her room and walked

down stairs. Her dad had a night shift so he wasn't home yet. She noticed it was 5 am. She started cooking breakfast. They girls last night told her that she need to talk to

Sam and figure out if she liked him as a friend or more. She eat her breakfast and then left her house.

~Cherry beach~

Andy pulled into the parking lot and saw Sam's truck parked. She parked her car and got out of her car. She looked out toward the water she didn't see anyone out there. She looked

at the beach and noticed that Sam was sitting on the beach just looking out at the water. Andy let out a breath and started walking toward him. She stopped right behind him.

"Umm hi Sam." Sam looked back toward her. He was surprised to see her today. He came here to surf and get her out of her mind but it wasn't working. So he decided to sit here and

think. Which wasn't helping either. Now here she was right behind him.

"Hi Andy." Andy came up and sat next to him. He looked over to her. She gasped at the bruise on his face.

"Oh my god. Sam I am so sorry that he did that." Andy brought her hand up to his face. She placed her hand over the bruise on his face. Her hand was soft against his skin. He closed

his eyes to her touch.

"It's not that bad. Also you don't have to say sorry for him. He is the one that punched me not you." Andy looked at him. Why was he being nice to her.

"Yeah it was because of me that he punched you." Sam sighed and looked at her. Andy didn't take her hand off his face. She was rubbing her thumb back and forth on his face.

"Why do you do that." Andy looked at him trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Sam looked at her. He noticed that she pulled her hand away from his face. He missed it.

"You say sorry for someone else." Andy smiled she knew that she always did it but no one ever said anything to her about it.

"Oh that umm I don't know. I just do I don't realize that I do it." Sam looked at her she was playing with her hands. He reached over and put his hand over hers.

"It's fine I wasn't scolding you about it. I was just curious why you do it." Andy looked up at him and smiled at him. Sam took his hand off hers and looked back out to the water. They

sat there looking out at the water.

After awhile the sun started to come out and it started to warm up. Sam looked over to Andy he never did that before. He never just sat with someone and said or did nothing.

"So are you going to let me teach you to surf?" Andy looked over at him.

"Umm i don't have a board." Sam chuckled at her. He stood up and started walking back to his truck. Andy looked after him she watched him pull his board out of his truck and walk back

to her.

"Do you have your swim suit under those clothes." Andy stood up and pulled her hoodie over head and kicked her yoga pants off. Sam laughed while Andy did this.

"Ok then. Um so we are going to swim out and sit on the board."

"Just sit on the board?" Sam shook his head and walked away from her. Andy followed him to the water.

They swam out and when they got to where Sam wanted to be he stop swimming. Andy stopped and grabbed the board.

"Ok get on the board." Andy pulled herself on to his board. she sat up on his board and looked down to him.

"Ok hold on." Sam came up behind and got up on the board behind her.

"Sam is this a way for you to get me between your legs." Sam laughed at her.

"Andy don't flatter yourself. You know this is just your way to get into my arms again." with that Sam put his arms around her and put his hand on his board in front of her.

"Really Sam you're the one that wanted to teach me to surf. Don't get me wrong but i thought that mean that i would ride waves. Not just sit on a board." She turned her head

and Sam's face was right there.

"Well Andy. I don't have another board. Also there is no waves for us to ride. So sitting on a board getting a feel for the water on a board. Is a good start. She noticed he was

right. There were small ones that were moving them toward the beach. She also realized that he was still very close to her face.

"So are we just going to sit here and let the small waves into the beach?" Sam chuckled at her.

"Yes Andy we are going to. Also do you feel when the wave started to pick up the board." Andy waited and felt what he was talking about.

"Yes I feel what you are talking about." Sam chuckled

"Well when the wave does that. When you feel that is when you will stand up." Andy nodded her head

"When will you teach me how to stand?" Sam looked at her and smiled.

"I will teach you another day. Today we sit and ride small waves to the beach." Andy noticed that they weren't that far from the beach.

"Ok." They sat there and just rode the waves into the beach.

When they got to the beach they both tried to get off the board at the same time. Andy went off on one side while Sam tried to get off on the other. Sam lost his footing and fell

into the water while knocking the board into Andy's knee which knocked he into the water. They both came up the surface at the same time laughing. Andy splashed Sam

in the face. Sam was shocked that she did that so he splashed her back. That started a water fight between the both of them. Sam grabbed hands arms to stop her from splashing

him. He pulled her close to him. She tried to fight him off when all of sudden she stop fighting him. They stared at each other and moved close to each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~Cherry Beach~

Andy noticed how close they were she could feel his breath on her face. She was looking from his eyes to his lips. She looked back up to his eyes and noticed that he was

looking at her lips. He looked back up to her eyes. He let go of her arms and put them on the small of her back. She brought her hand up his chest to his neck. When she did

that she heard him take a sharp breath in and close his eyes. She smiled she never got that reaction from Luke and now Sam had this reaction. They were inches apart when all

of sudden they heard car doors slamming. They jumped apart and looked up to the parking lot to see Nick and Gail stepping out of Nick's truck.

Nick and Gail pulled up to the beach. He called her last night asking if she wanted to go to the beach with him in the morning. When Gail got out of the truck she noticed that Andy

and Sam were standing in the water looking at them. Gail looked over to Nick and smiled at him. She couldn't believe that Andy took their advise. She knew that Andy would chicken

out and not go talk to Sam like they told her to. But here she is with Sam in the water. Nick walked back and grabbed his board. He walked up to Gail he put his hand on her lower

back and started to walk toward the beach.

Sam looked back at Andy. She was looking down at her hands and playing with them. He looked back up to at Nick and Gail.

"Andy?" She looked back up to Sam. He could tell that she was thinking.

"Umm yeah." He ran his hands over his face and smiled.

"I am sorry. I know that you have a boyfriend. I over stepped just now." Andy had almost a scared look on her face.

"No Sam I did to. Your right I do have a boyfriend and I shouldn't have given you signals. Which looks like I did since we just almost kissed. God I am so sorry that I did that to you.

I am a bad person for doing that." Before Andy could continue to speak she got hit in the face with water. She looked up at Sam who was grinning at her. She was shocked that she

did that.

"What the hell?" Sam started laughing.

"Well you see you were rambling. Which is fine it's kind of cute. But if I would have let you keep talking. I won't get to tell you that it's not your fault. I like you Andy, but if your serious

about your boyfriend which I am getting. I would like to be friends with you." Sam got hit in the face with water. When Sam looked at Andy she was doubled over laughing at him.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Andy nodded her head. All of sudden Sam tackled her into the water. When they came up the surface Andy dunked Sam back under. She got up quickly and

ran toward Gail and Nick. She heard Sam running behind her. Sam could hear Andy laughing while run god she loved her laugh.

Nick and Gail got to the water just as the water fight broke out with Andy and Sam. Andy started running toward them with Sam hot on her heals.

"Oh no this isn't going to be good." Nick stated right when Andy ran behind him.

"Help me Nick." Andy was laughing at him while Sam tried to get through their friends. Nick tried to move but Andy had a hold of his arms and was holding him there. He looked over and

saw Gail smirking at him.

"Oh you think this is funny?" She nodded her head. Nick pulled out of Andy's grip and grabbed Gail's arms. He picked her up and throw her over his shoulder walked toward the water.

"Nick put me down." She was trying to get out of his grasp.

"Ok you asked for it." Just then he throw Gail into the water. He then heard Andy shriek at Sam to put her down to. Sam throw her in with Gail. When the girls surfaced they saw Nick

and Sam double over laughing at them.

"Funny guys." Gail stated while standing up with Andy.

"Actually it was." Nick stated while walking over to Gail. Andy walked up to Sam.

"I would like to be your friend." Andy stated while looking back at Nick and Gail. Sam smiled at Andy and nodded his head at her. So now their friends he could deal with that.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Andy looked up at Nick when he asked them that.

"Well I was trying to teach Andy here how to surf." Nick looked out into the water noticed that the waves were small but you couldn't surf.

"How." Nick looked back at them

"Feeling the waves." Andy stated Nick looked back at Sam.

"That will work to feel when to stand." Gail looked at the three.

"Nick can you teach me?" Nick looked over at Gail and smiled.

"Yeah I can." The guys grabbed their board and started walking into the water the girls followed them. They spent the morning at the beach goofing around and enjoying the day.

~Parking lot~

Gail and Nick already left. Sam and Andy were sitting on his tailgate eating a cheeseburger and fries.

"Umm thanks for today." Sam looked over at Andy.

"No problem, I had fun. So are you going to let me to continue teaching you to surf?" Andy looked at him and smiled at him.

"I don't see why not. It seems like fun." Sam smiled at her answer.

"Umm can I get your number? The reason I ask is there is some mornings I won't be here. I don't want you to think I am standing you up." Andy was smiling at him. He didn't

noticed that Andy was handing his phone to him.

"My phone number is under Andy. I should get going." With that Andy jumped of the tailgate. She walked to her car and got in.

"Thanks Sam I had a lot of fun." She pulled away. Sam waved at her and watch her drive away. He shook his head and jumped off the tailgate. Got into his truck he grabbed his phone.

Andy's phone went off she looked down she had got a text. She had to stop at a stop light.

_You never got my number. Now you have it. _Andy laughed

_Yep now I have ._ She put down the phone and drove home.

~The next morning~

Andy heard her alarm go off. She was having a great dream she looked at the clock. Why in the hell did she set her alarm this early. She heard her phone beep she grabbed and looked at it.

She had a text from Gail.

_Remember surfing lessons from two hot guys._ Andy laughed at the text. She got out of bed and got ready. She was smiling while she ran down the stairs while her dad walked through the door.

"Sweetie what are you doing up at 4 am?" Andy froze while walking toward the kitchen. She turned around and smiled at her dad.

"I am going to the beach." She turned back around and walked into the kitchen with her father following her.

"What's at the beach?" He asked while sitting down at the table.

"Umm Gail, Nick and Sam." Tom looked up at her when the two guys names were said.

"Who are Nick and Sam?" Andy looked up from the cereal bowl that she was eating out of.

"Two friends that are teaching us to surf." Tom almost spit his coffee out.

"Surf? Also why havent I heard of these two guys before?" Andy smiled

"Yes surf. Also these two are new friends. Don't worry dad Sam just one Saturday's surf tournament. He knows what he is doing." Tom looked at her with a smile.

"Ok fine but be careful. I am going to bed sweetie. Don't be late for school." He kissed her on her head walked away. Andy got up and walked out of the door.

~Cherry beach~

Andy and Gail pulled up at the same time. They got out of the car and looked at the water to see the guys surfing. They walked down to the water. They waited and watched

the guys cut through the waves.

"They make it look so easy." Gail stated while watching them.

"Yep." Andy was watching too. The boys saw that the girls were there. They rode waves into the beach.

"Hey you guys." Nick picked up his board and started walking toward them. Sam and Nick started explaining what they were going to do this morning.

They had been out on the water for a bit. The girls were trying to stand all morning. They were laughing at them selfs because they just couldn't get it. They were about to

try again when they heard a horn of a car. The girls looked and saw Traci standing there. They went in to talk to their friend.

"Hey Traci what's up?" Traci was walking up to them

"Not much. Thought I would let you know that Luke stop by my house looking for you." Andy rolled her eyes.

"Oh Traci I am sorry. It's not that late is it." Traci showed her. They had an hour to get to school.

"Great. Thanks guys, sorry but I need to go." The girls ran to their cars.

~Westside High School~

Andy pulled up to school and jumped out. She saw Luke leaning against his car. When he saw her he started walking toward her. She took a deep breath and let it out.

She knew that he wasn't happy and she knew it was because of her. When got in front of her.

"Where were you this morning?" Andy looked up at him. She didn't know how to answer him this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~Westside High School~

"Good morning to you too." Andy stated at Luke. He gave her a look that said are you serious.

"Are you serious. That's all you have to say to me is good morning?" Andy let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes that's really what I am saying. You act like an ass on Saturday. Send me a flowers so it's ok now. Since you sent me flowers its ok now?" She looked at Luke waiting for

an answer from him. They stood stand toe to toe looking at each other not saying a thing.

"Andy, We need to talk." Andy looked at him and couldn't believe it.

"Talk? Talk about how you were an asshole. How you over reacted to something. Ugh really you want to talk now?" Luke took a deep breath.

"Andy I am sorry I screwed up. I don't like him and he is trying to get to you." Andy rolled her eyes at him

"You feel threating?" Luke huffed at her.

"Can you blame me? All your friends are talking to his friends. They are all getting their numbers. What do you think that make me feel?" Andy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Come on Luke. My friends are single so yeah they are going after guys they like. So what that doesn't mean that I am going to go after Sam. He is a good guy that's all. I am with

you Luke. If it wasn't for him I would have drowned but instead of saying thank you to him you get jealous." Luke at her like she had two heads.

"I am not jealous. They need to say away." She shook her head.

"Stay away from what? Are you hearing yourself now. You don't own my friends if they want to be with those guys than guess what they can." They didn't realize that their friends

were standing there watching them while they fought.

"Andy they aren't good guys." Andy through her hands up in the air.

"You don't know them." Andy screamed

"What and you do?" Luke screamed back at her

"Not all of them no. Nick and Sam are a good guys." Luke looked at her with disbelieve at what she was saying.

"You know how? from 3 times that you talked to him." Andy had enough.

"No from the two mornings that i hung out with him. yesterday and today. That Luke is where I was this morning." With that Andy walked past him and to school. Her friends followed

her.

~East High School~

School was finally done. The guys were at Sam's locker talking.

"You guys have a good practice. I'll see you guys later." Sam shut his locker and started to walk away. He felt a vibration in his pocket right when he got to the door. He pulled out

and saw that he had a text. He open it up while he walked to his truck.

_Hey, I have a had a bad day. I need to disappear where no one know where I am at. _Sam checked the name again. He didn't know what was going on but he knew that he would find out.

_Umm sure. How about I meet you at the beach?" _He got into his truck and waited for your to respond.

_People will find me there._ Sam laughed at her response

_I said meet not stay there._ Sam turned on his truck when he felt the vibration on his leg.

_Ok. I'll meet you in 5 mins._ Sam pulled out of his parking spot. Started to drive toward the beach.

~Cherry beach~

Andy asked Traci if she could do practice for her today. She had a day of fighting with Luke. He just wouldn't leave me alone every where she turned he was there. She was so drained

from this day. When she left school she drove around. She didn't know where she would go that she just good get away. All of sudden she decided that she was going to text Sam.

No one knew him, no one knew where he would be. She pulled into the parking lot waiting for Sam.

~**FLASHBACK**~

Andy walked into the locker room. She found Traci and Gail sitting there talking. They looked up at her they knew that she had a hard day. She sat down next to them she sighed

when they looked over at her.

"Hey guys how was your day?" Gail and Traci looked at each other.

"Umm we had a better day then you." Andy laid on the bench and let out a frustrated sigh.

"He just won't give up. Now I have to go to practice. Guess what he'll be there staring at me then he'll come over after and talk to me. Ugh tell me something happy." Traci and

Gail smiled at her.

"Well we have dates." Andy sat up and looked at her friends smiling.

"Really?" Traci smiled at her friend

"Yep Jerry called last night and asked me out." Andy looked at Gail

"After you left this morning. Nick asked me out too." Gail smiled at her.

"When?"

"Tonight." Both of them said to her. Andy squealed at them. She was so happy for her friends. Just them Noelle walked into the locker room smiling.

"What's going on you guys?" The three girls looked over to their friends. Something was different about Noelle.

"Traci and Gail have a date tonight." Andy stated to her friend.

"Well so do I." Noelle smiled at her friends.

"That's great you guys I am so happy for you guys." Andy smiled at her friends. She was so happy for them. They talked about what they were going to do and what they were

going to wear. The girls were getting dressed but Andy wasn't in the mood.

"Hey Traci." Traci looked up from her shoe."

"What Andy?" Andy looked at her friend.

"I can't do practice today. Can you do it for me?" Traci understood her friend needed space from this day.

"Yeah Andy, I can do that for you. Are you going to be ok?" Traci was concerned for her friend

"Yeah have fun on your dates tonight. I want details tomorrow." Andy stood up and walked out of the locker room.

Andy was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a horn. She looked over and saw Sam sitting in his truck. She got out of her car walked over to the passenger side and got

in. She looked over to Sam she just sighed and fell back into the seat. He looked at her with concern but didn't say anything. He pulled out of the parking stall and drove away from

the beach.

~Westside Hight School~

Luke watched their girls practice and noticed that he didn't see Andy. He grabbed his phone and gave her a call it went to voicemail. She was avoiding him again. He couldn't believe

that she was seeing Sam behind his back. How could she do that to him. They loved each other he knows that they have never said it but he knew that she loved him. The couch called

a break and Luke saw this a time to go over to the girls. He ran up to them right when they were calling it a day.

"Traci." She turned around saw it was Luke. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him

"Traci, can you wait up." Traci sighed and turned around.

"What do you want?" Luke finally caught up to her.

"Where is Andy? Is she ok?" Traci laughed at his question.

"I don't know where she is Luke. As for if she is ok. No she isn't ok. You have fought with her all day long. So no she isn't doing ok." With that Traci turned and walked away

from Luke. He went back to practice.

~Sam's truck~

They drove around for a bit. They didn't talk they just drove. She was calm around him which was what she needed. Luke had drained had drained her today she couldn't take

it any more she just needed to get away. Sam would look over to her every once in a while making sure that she was ok. She just would look out the window she never looked over to him

or said anything. He knew what she needed so he drove to a spot not even his friends knew of. His sister Sarah knew of it because he needed someone to know.

"Umm question for you." Andy looked over to him with a confused look.

"What's your question." Sam smiled at her. She finally looked at him.

"One do you have a swim suite? Two do you trust me?" Andy looked at Sam and thought what he just asked. Did she trust him? She has only meet him for under a week. The more she

thought about it she knew it was yes.

"One yes, well some what I have a top to a bikini but no bottom. Two yes I do trust you." Sam nodded his head at her.

"Well I have an extra board shorts that you can wear. If that's ok?" Andy smiled at him and nodded her head. Sam smiled and turned his attention back to the road. She watched him for

a bit and then went back to looking out the window.

~Luke's car~

Luke, Steve and Boyd were driving around trying to find Andy. She still wouldn't pick up her phone. He couldn't believe that she was acting like this. He wasn't the one that was going behind

her back and seeing someone. He was trying to protect her is what he was doing. He went to her house, He went to the 15 division were her dad worked, went to the dinner. She wasn't at

any of these places. He called her friends they wouldn't pick up either. He didn't know where else to look. Boyd looked at his friend and shook his head at him.

"Why don't we go look at the beach?" Luke over at his friend.

"Why would she be at the beach?" Boyd shook at him.

"Really? Luke she told you that for the last two-day she has been with him. He surfs man so basically he lives at the beach." Luke didn't want to believe that she would go to him.

"She wouldn't go to him. She knows how I feel about him. We have been fighting about it all day." Steve snorted at his friend.

"Well if you believe that. Then why don't we drive by." Boyd looked out his window. He noticed that they were all ready pulling into the parking lot. He saw Andy's car parked in the lot.

Luke parked right next to it.

"I can't believe this." Luke got out and looked out on the beach and the water. He didn't see her or him. He walked the beach and still couldn't find her. He got back into his car.

"You know what I'll see her tomorrow. If she doesn't want to talk to me fine. Are you guys hungry?" Steve and Boyd nodded their head while they head to the dinner.

~Sam's truck~

Sam pulled into a little parking lot. He parked his truck and turned it off turned to look at Andy.

"Ok well I am going to jump out and change into my swim trunks. You can change in here." He handed her a pair of blue board shorts. She smiled at him while he stepped out of his

truck. He walked to the back of his truck. She started to pull her top off when she noticed that she could see Sam in the rearview mirror. He pulled down his pants and underwear. She

could see his bare ass. It was cute she wished that he would turn around so she could see his front side. She shook her head and returned to changing her clothes. She was having trouble

tieing her bikini top. She open up the door.

"Sam could you help me." Sam turned around to see her back to him. The strings of her top hanging to the side of her. Sam walked up to her and grabbed the strings. He started to tie her top

his fingers skimmed her back. He could feel the shiver that she had. He so badly want to kiss her shoulder where her neck meet. She was holding her hair up and out-of-the-way so he could tie

her top so he could if he wanted to. When he was done tying the top he stepped back.

"Umm are you ready?" Andy turned around and looked at him. She looked around there wasn't any water around here so why did she need a swim suit.

"Umm Sam there isn't water around here. Why am in a swim suite?" Sam chuckled at her.

"You'll see." He held out his hand. She looked down and took it. She followed him through a path. As he walked she could hear water it got louder the more they walked. Finally the trees cleared

she could see a river but couldn't see were the crashing sound was from. They walked farther up that's when she noticed that it turned into a water fall. She turned and looked at Sam with a confusing.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sam asked her.

"Well, I see the lake. I have a feeling were going swimming but how are we going to get down there." She looked around and noticed that they could walk down there but it would take to long. Also they

don't have the right shoes on to do that. Sam smiled at her and smiled at her.

"Well you see. I think you need to let go. So this is what I do to relax. I come here and then I jump." Andy looked shocked at what he was saying.

"Sam is it save?" She looked down.

"I do it all the time. Yes also I text my sister that we are here. If something were to happen she will come here." Andy looked up at him. He was right she needed to let go.

"Umm ok I trust you. Lets do it." Sam smiled and grabbed her hand. They stepped forward to the edge. They looked at each other.

"Ok on the count of 3." Andy shook her head.

"1, 2, 3." on three they jumped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam and Andy hit the water. When they hit the water their hands came apart. Sam came up and looked around he couldn't find Andy anywhere. He frantically looked he went back under the water.

He couldn't see her under the water he came back up and screamed her name. He went back under again when he came back up he could hear a giggle. He looked to where he heard the giggle it

was by the waterfall. He still couldn't see her but he could hear her laughing. Then he saw her standing on the other side letting the waterfall fall over her. He smiled at her she was happy he hasn't

heard her laugh like that all day.

"Andy?" He swam over to her. She looked his way with a smile that took his breath away. He smiled back at her as she went back into the water.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you at first. I know I should have said something or let you know that I was over here. It's just I was drawn to the waterfall." Sam just smiled at her rambling it was cute. But he noticed

she did that when she was nerves and when she thinks she is in trouble.

"Andy." She stop talking and looked up at him while they treaded water.

"Umm sorry." She looked down while he swam up to her.

"Andy, please look at me." She looked up and he was right in front of her.

"Sam. Really I am sorry." Sam shook his head at her.

"Stop saying sorry. It's fine that you did that. You don't have to be sorry for doing something that you wanted to do. I don't know why you do that, but what I do know is that you need to stop it." Andy

looked down when he said that.

"I am sorry." Sam rolled his eyes at her. He swam past her toward the waterfall until he could touch. He looked back at her and motion her to come to him. She swam toward him until she was

right in front of him. When she stood he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Andy, you need to stop this. I am not scolding you at all. I have noticed that when you think someone is mad at you." He put his fingers under her chin so that she was looking at him. "You seam

to say sorry. Only saw sorry when you do something wrong. Not when you think someone is going to be mad at you. I don't know why or who made you think this but Andy it needs to stop." Andy

nodded her head at him. He saw that she had tears in her eyes. One slipped out of the corner of her right eye. He took his thumb and wiped it away.

"I know your right, It's just hard to do sometimes. I will try but do me one thing if I do it again some how let me know." Sam smiled at her and nodded his head.

"I can do that but I won't scolded you when you do it. I do promise to help you if you let me." Andy nodded her head and smiled at him. She didn't realize that he was walking them backwards toward

the waterfall. He walked them under it which made her laugh again. He started laughing with her. They just stood there enjoying standing under the waterfall. Andy caught Sam off guard and pushed

him into the lake. When Sam resurfaced he saw her doubled over laughing at him.

"Oh you think that's funny." Sam swam over tried to grab her while Andy tried to get away. He got her before she could and pulled her into the water with him. She came up and with a surprised look

on her face. They started a water fight dunking and splashing each other. Just laughing with each other and enjoying the time together.

They sat next to the waterfall after their water fight. Andy looked out toward the lake and sighed. Sam looked over at her with a worried look at her.

"Are you ok?" Andy looked over at him with a big smile.

"Yes Sam, I am great. You right this is what I needed." Sam smiled at her, he loved that smile.

"See I am good for something." Andy laughed and nodge him with her arm.

"Thanks Sam." Sam nodded his head

"No problem, Look Andy I know your having fun. It looks like it's getting late we should get going." Andy nodded her head. She looked around and couldn't figure out how they would get back.

"There is a hiding trail. That is actually how I found it." He stood up and held out his hand to her. She looked up and took it he lead her toward the trail he was talking about. He never let go

of her hand while they walked back toward his truck. It didn't take long to get back to his truck it was a nice walk. Andy was relaxed she had been all day. Her day turned around because

of Sam. When they got back to the truck Andy grabbed her sweater and put it on. Sam put a wife beater on. Andy thought to herself that she was right he filled it out better the Luke did.

"Umm can I give you the swim trunks back later?" Andy asked while getting into his truck.

"Yes, that's fine Andy." He started his truck.

"Ok thanks." Sam turned toward her before he put his truck in to reverse.

"Are you hungry? Do you still want to not be seen by anyone you know? If so I know a place that we can go." Andy smiled at him and nodded her head at him.

"Yeah that would be great."

~Mama's dinner~

Sam pulled into a parking spot in front of a dinner. He turned to her and smiled at her.

"This is where everyone from my school hangs out here." Andy looked through the window and saw some of her friends in there too she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Andy looked back at him and smiled.

"Umm it looks like me hiding won't happen here. Traci, Gail and Noelle are in there." Sam followed her gaze and saw them with Nick, Jerry and Frank. They were laughing looking like they

were having a good time.

"Well, Andy they are looking like they are having fun. Do you want to join them?" Andy smiled again and nodded her head at her. They got out of the truck and walked toward the entrance.

Traci looked up right when Andy and Sam walked in. Traci laughed a little she had a feeling that Andy would find Sam. She waved at her friend while they walked up to the counter to order

their food. When Sam and Andy were done ordering their food they walked toward their friends.

"Hey guys how did practice go?" Andy asked them while sitting down. Her friends looked at her and shrugged.

"It was fine Andy. Are you ok now?" Traci asked while looking back and forth between Andy and Sam.

"Yeah I am fine now. I just needed to get away for a bit that's all." Andy gave her a look saying that they will talk later. Traci was fine with that she would ask later. Traci was watching

them, Sam drapped his arm on her the back of her chair. Andy didn't move it or look uncomfortable. Traci wondered what they did since after school but she was going to ask her when she

could.

"So what are you three doing here?" Sam looked at the girls Andy's friends.

"Well Sam, we were all on dates." Gail stated to Sam. He chuckled at Gail she had fire in her. He hoped that Nick could handle her. Sam and Andy's food came to the table.

"So what did you guys do?" Andy asked before she started eating. Her friends started tell her about their dates. All the guys sat back and smiled while the girls talked about everything.

They didn't notice that a person started walking up to their table.

Monica watched Sam walk into the dinner with a girl she didn't know. They walked over to the table with his friends with girls that didn't go to their school. The girl with same seamed to

be their friend. She couldn't see why he didn't want to be with her. She watched Sam drapped his arm on the back of her chair. He seamed so relaxed with her. He was never that way

with her she hated that women now. She watched him for a bit longer and couldn't take it anymore. Monica stood up and started toward their table.

"Hi Sam." Sam looked up and saw Monica. He sighed god she wouldn't get the hint would she.

"Hi Monica." Sam looked over toward his friends who were trying to hide their smiles.

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you around lately." Sam sighed and looked up at her.

"Well, Monica I have been busy." Monica rolled her eyes. She looked at his friends who were on the forge of laughing. The girls just were looking at her.

"Oh well who are you friends?" Andy could tell Sam wasn't comfortable now.

"Hi I am Andy. This is Traci, Gail and Noelle." Andy stated while pointing to her friends. Monica glared at Andy.

"Oh hi. I've never seen you before. What school do you go to?" Gail dropped her fork when she asked.

"Well missy. Not that it's any of your business. We go to Westside High School." With a matter of fact tone. Monica was taking back by this. Gail didn't like this girl. From what she

could see, Sam and her had history. Sam was trying to be nice but that wasn't Gail's style.

"Well you didn't need to take that tone with me. Don't forget where you are missy." Monica shot back at her.

"Hey, now come on Monica. We are trying to have a nice time here. You're the one that came over and started asking questions. Like you had a right to know who they are with. Why don't

go back to your table and let us continue." Jerry stated at her. Monica glanced over to Sam expecting him to defend her.

"Monica, come on just go." She was taking back when Sam said that to her without looking up. She backed away when she turned away before the tears started to fall.

When Monica got back to her table her friends were there. She sat down and looked back over to Sam. He wasn't even looking over to her.

"Hey Monica, Aren't those the cheerleaders from Westside High?" Cassie asked. Monica's head snapped back over to her friend

"I don't know but they said they go to school there." Cassie looked really closely. When Andy looked at Sam she got a good look. She nodded her head.

"Yes they are that is the caption of the cheerleaders." She pointed at Andy.

"Oh really." Monica looked back over once again Sam was leaned back with his arm drapped over her chair.

"Yep and girlfriend of the Quarterback." Monica looked back at her friend like she had two heads.

"Oh really. But she is here with Sam are you sure?" Cassie laughed and nodded her head.

"Yep I am sure." Monica looked back and smiled

"Well, Well it looks like someone needs to let her boyfriend know what she is doing." Her friends shook their heads at Monica. They knew that she was planning something.

~Sam's truck~

They had said goodbye to their friends. Andy knew that she was going to have her hands full with her friends. He was driving her back to her car so she could go home. He hadn't had

this much fun in a while. He looked over at her she was smiling and looking out the window.

"So did you have fun?" Andy looked over to Sam and smiled.

"Yes Sam, I had a great time today. So I was wondering something?" Sam looked over at her.

"Ok what is it?" Andy let a breath out.

"Umm how many people know about that place?" Sam smiled over at her and smiled.

"Just Sara my sister. That way if she doesn't hear from me she comes and checks on me. Other than that no one knows. Why do you ask?" Andy was playing with her hands. He

reached over hand put her hands over hers. She looked up at him.

"I was wondering if that could be my spot to. You know just to get away also if you could be my person that I let know when I am there." Sam smiled at her. He liked that idea.

"Yeah that would be fine. I get it everyone needs a place. So yeah I'll share my place with you. Just promise me that you will let me know when you go there. That will be the only

way I will share my spot." Andy laughed at him.

"Yes I can do that." Sam shook her hands which were still in her hands. He squeezed her hands and let them go. He pulled into the parking stall next to her car. They both got

out of the truck. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. She pulled away and got into her car. They pulled away and drove away to their homes. They didn't see a car sitting

in the dark. They didn't see the person sitting there and watching them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~Westside High school~

Andy pulled into the high school. She didn't want to be here not now. She took a deep breath and got out of her car.

"Andy." She let out a frustrated sigh she didn't want to deal with him now. She just kept walking up to the school she didn't even turn around.

"Come on Andy. Can you please just talk to me?" Luke ran up right next to her. When he went to grab her arm to make her stop she pulled it out of his grasp. She didn't even

look at him she just kept on walking to the school.

"Andy look, I know your mad at me but come on. Aren't you acting a little childish?" She spun around and glared at him.

"No Luck I don't. All day yesterday you fought with me. I can't do that again." Luke looked stun at her.

"What do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?" Andy just sighed and put her head down.

"No Luke I am not, but all I know is something has to give. You can't get mad at my friends if they want to go after guys that aren't your friends. You can't get mad that Sam and

I are friends. I don't want him Luke I am with you. All that Sam and Nick are doing is teaching Gail and I to surf." Luke wasn't liking what she was saying to him.

"Andy what do you mean your friends with Sam?" Andy rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this he was jealous again.

"Luke I mean we are friends. Like I am friends with Steve, Boyd, Dov. You don't seem to have a problem with them being friends with me. So why the hell is Sam any different?"

Andy stood there waiting for a response to her question.

"That's different I know those guys. Sam I don't know. I don't like how he looks at you. Did you ever to stop and think about me. How this friendship effects our relationship?"

Andy looked at him like he had two heads. She was getting pissed now.

"I didn't think that I had to run by you every person I want to be friends with. Luke do you hear yourself?" Luke ran his hand over his face and sighed.

"Andy I didn't say that. There you go twisting my words to make me feel like a bad guy." Andy stepped back when he said that.

"That's not what I am doing here." Luke stepped forward so they were close.

"Andy here is another thing to think about. I wouldn't have a problem with your friendship with Sam. If you wouldn't hide it. Sneaking off to the beach, disappearing yesterday

leaving your car at the beach and going with him. I know you weren't there I went looking for you and you weren't there. I was worried about you. Christ you couldn't even

return my calls or texts. Your behavior is another thing that has me worried. So if you don't have feeling for him then why are you sneaking around to see him." With that

walked past her to the school. Andy stood there for a second thinking of what he just said to her. She started to feel bad for what she was doing. If Luke did this she would

be pissed. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. She turned around and headed toward the school.

Traci was standing by Andy's locker when she walked up. Traci could tell she was in deep thought something was bothering her.

"Andy are you ok?" Andy looked over to her friend and shrugged.

"I am fine Traci." Andy was digging in her locker for a book. What Luke said was really bothering her now.

"Yeah sure you are. The Andy that I saw last night to the Andy I see now are two different people." Andy pulled out her book and shut her locker

"Traci what are you talking about?" She turned toward their first class.

"Girl last night was the first time in a long ass time, and I do mean long time. That I have seen you happy. You right now is looking like someone hit her dog. So spill now."

Andy laughed at her friend. She knew that she couldn't get anything past her friend. Andy sighed and started tell Traci about her talk with Luke this morning. When she

was done Traci was pissed at Luke.

"Traci, I get what he is talking about. I mean if we were just friends then I wouldn't lie and sneak behind his back." Traci rolled her eyes at that comment.

"Ok One thing, your aren't lieing are sneaking. You went to the beach Andy to apologies for your stupid boyfriend hitting him. One Monday you went there to learn to surf

with Gail, Nick and Sam. I talked to Gail there wasn't flirting it was just surfing. Having fun with friends. You didn't call Luke because quit honest you don't have to tell him where

you are 24/7. He may think so but you don't Andy. Come on I know what he is doing. He is trying to make you feel bad. Don't let him do that he does that enough." Andy listen

to her friend. When Traci put it that way she was right. Ugh she wasn't going to feel bad for being friends with Sam.

"You know what Traci? Your right Luke is just going to have to deal with it." Traci smiled as they walked into their first class.

~East High School~

Sam walked up to his locker with Nick. They went surfing before school they knew the girls weren't going to be there. So they just surfed and then came to school.

"So you and Andy?" Sam looked at Nick with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver walked up with a smile on his face.

"So you and Andy?" Oliver slapped Sam on his back. Sam looked at Oliver with a glare.

"Look there isn't an Andy and I. She needed help last night so I helped her that my friend is all." Sam pulled out his books and started to walk to first class.

"The way you guys were last night. Told a different story." Nick stated while walking up to Sam. Which earned him a glare.

"Look we are just friends. She is with Luke. So for the last time there isn't an Andy and I." Oliver and Nick rolled their eyes when they walked into the first class.

They sat down by Jerry and Frank.

"Why are you guys rolling your eyes." Frank asked while looking at Nick and Oliver.

"Because Sam here says there isn't an Andy and Sam." Jerry laughed while Sam thumbed his head on to his desk and let out a sigh.

"Ok look I like Andy. There is something about her ok. There is a problem though she is with Luke. The first day we hung out we made it clear that it was just a friendship.

If something is going to happen which I don't think it will she will have to tell me. So for now I am happy with her being my friend. So can you please and I mean please

stop it." Sam lifted his head off his desk to look at his friends. They all looked at him and shrugged.

"Fine we will leave it alone." They all turned around as their teacher started talking.

~Westside high School~

Luke and the guys were changing for practice. Luke was telling Steve and Boyd about the talk he had with Andy. He had left her alone all day he hoped that made her

feel even more like crap.

"So do you think she'll stop being friends with him." Steve asked his friend

"I think so. If you make Andy feel bad like it her fault. She will try to fix it." Luke smiled while putting his shirt on.

"That's cold man. I get you hate the guy but to do that to Andy is low even for you." Boyd put his pads on while stating that fact.

"You know what no it's not. It's not my fault I know what to do to get Andy to do what I want." He looked at his friends.

"I am just saying Andy is a nice girl ok. Play it smart man other wise you are going to lose her to him." Steve stated while walking out to the field. Boyd clapped him on his

back while following Steve out. Luke sighed at his friends and slammed his locker shut. It wasn't wrong of him to do this he was just showing Andy what she needed to do.

He sighed one last time and walked out toward the field.

The girls were already practicing before the guys started. Andy did this on purpose she had a father daughter date with her dad. They did this once a week ever since her mom

left them. He want to make sure everything was ok with her. She didn't mind since he was a cop she didn't get to see him much so she liked it. She looked over right when Luke

was looking over at them. He waved and smiled at her. She waved back but didn't smile. All day he stayed away she knew why. Even after what Traci said she still felt a little bad

for him. She wasn't going to stop hanging out with Sam but she was going to give Luke a heads up when she did. It was only the right thing to do wasn't it. She didn't know but

thought it was the best thing. She turned back to the girls who were practicing a cheer that had a stunt in it. The fist two-time they throw Traci into the air they dropped her, but

after a bit they got it. They had only practiced for an hour and a half. Andy looked at her watch and decided to call practice.

"What do you have a hot date." Gail asked while picking up her stuff.

"Actually I do." All the girls stopped at looked at her.

"Oh yeah." Noelle asked. Andy rolled her eyes at her friends.

"Yeah its my date with my dad." They all laughed they forgot about their weekly date.

"Sorry." Noelle felt bad giving her a hard time.

"Dont be you should have to remember my weekly dates with my dad." They got to their cars and said their goodbyes.

~Andy's house~

Andy pulled up to her house right when her dad was pulling up. He phone beeped at her. She grabbed her phone and saw she had a text from Luke. She looked at the clock he

would be done with practice.

_hey we saw you guys call practice early. Are you ok? _Andy sighed and responded

_yeah I just have my weekly date with my dad._ she got out of her car and was heading up to the door. She walked in and put her stuff away. He dad was waiting by the door when

she walked down to him. Her phone beeped again she looked at the text message.

_Oh, I see. Where you guys eating._ He asked this every week. She never knew where her dad was taking her. The rule was as soon as she got into his car she had to hand over

her phone. This way no one could show up. Luke did it on their first date and dad wasn't impressed so after that he never told her where and took her phone. She didn't mind

that way they wouldn't be interrupted.

_You know I don't know Luke. Any ways I have to go talk to you after. You know my dad gets my phone. So bye for now._ She didn't wait for a response she handed her phone over

to her dad. He turned it off and put it in his glove box. He pulled away from the curb and started driving. She never asked him where he was taking her she liked the surprise.

"So did Luke ask once again where we were going." Tommy looked out of the corner of his eye to see her nodding her head.

"Yep. He always does." He sighed he didn't like how he kept tabs on her all the time.

"Andy if you disappeared for a day and not tell him. I think he would have a heart attack." Andy laughed at her dad.

"Well no actually he would just start a fight with me. I disappeared last night never responded to him. I just needed to get away for the night. Don't worry I wasn't along I had a friend

with me." Tommy nodded his head at her. He was a little surprised by this she normally would sigh and defend him. Tonight something was different he didn't mind it either.

"I see are you two ok?" Andy looked at her dad and smiled

"Well we are fighting now. You see he is mad at me for hanging out with a guy. God we are just friends I can't believe he started a fight about it. I don't get him now."

Tommy listen to his daughter. He never liked Luke very much but she was happy with him. Right now she wasn't so he was hoping that she would call it quits.

"Sorry sweetie. Guys can be stupid." Right when he said that he pulled into a dinner parking lot. Andy looked up and chuckled. Her dad looked at her confused

"Sorry dad. I was here last night. Food is good here." Tommy turned off the car and got out.

"Oh really. Who were you with?" Andy got out and followed her dad into the dinner.

"Well umm the girls were here on dates. I was with that surfer friend Sam who are friends with the guys." They walked up to the counter. She didn't notice that Sam and his friends

were there eating. Tommy and Andy ordered their food and picked a table. Andy was to busy talking to her dad that she still didn't see the guys.

Traci, Gail and Noelle pulled up to the dinner and got out. The guys text them asking if they wanted to grab something to eat with them. They walked and spotted the boys. They

went to the counter and ordered their food. When they were done they walked over to the table and took their seats.

"Hey who is Andy with?" Jerry asked Traci pointing over to Andy. Traci looked up and laughed.

"That would be her dad. They have a dinner date once a week to catch up with each other. Because of his work schedule they don't see each other a lot." Sam looked over at

Andy. She looked like she was having a good time.

"That's nice. It doesn't bother her." Nick asked

"Nope they get along really well actually. We love her dad he trust her we spend a lot of time over at her house. He is like a second father to us." Gail stated. They were looking

at the table when Tommy's gaze fell on them. All the guys eyes went else where while the girls waved at him.

Tommy felt like they were being watched. He looked over and saw all of Andy's girlfriends sitting at a table with guys. All the guys looked away right away but the girls waved.

He waved back at them. Andy saw this and looked over to see her friends.

"Dad I am sorry. I didn't tell them that I was here." Tommy looked back at her daughter.

"No need to be sorry. I know you didn't tell them remember I have your phone." Tommy tapped his breast pocket. He normally take her phone out of the glove box and puts it in

his shirt pocket because if he has to leave he hands her the phone.

"So those are the guys they are dating?" Andy nodded her head. Tommy was studying the table.

"That must be Sam." He pointed at Sam. Andy looked and then back at her dad shocked.

"Andy I am a cop I notice things. Like all the other guys are talking to girls except him and one other guy. The thing that gives him away is that he keeps steeling glances over

here. I think he has a crush on you." Tommy laughed at his daughter when her face got red. Their food came to the table.

"Hey how about this. We have talked enough tonight. We normally just eat and then leave. Why don't we change it up a little. They table is big enough why don't we go over and

eat with your friends." Andy looked up from her food.

"Dad we don't have to do that. This your time." Tommy chuckled

"Well since it's my time. I get to choose how we spend it right." Andy nodded her head

"Well let's go I haven't seen the girls in a while. Also I like to make the guys nerves." Andy laughed they grabbed their food and headed over to the table.

"Hey guys is it ok if we join you?" Andy asked while looking at everyone.

"Sure." Oliver stated at her. Andy and Tommy sat down. Tommy asked the girls how they were. Everyone was talking to Tommy having fun. Tommy looked over at Andy and noticed

that Sam had drapped his arm on the back of her chair. Andy didn't seem to mind. Tommy chuckled a little which no one noticed. This is the first time in a while he has seen his daughter

relaxed around a guy. With Luke she seemed to be on edge watching what she said or did. Just then Andy knocked over a cup and spilt it everywhere. Everyone quickly started cleaning it

up.

"I am sorry. So sorry guys. I can't believe I did that." She was cut of when Sam looked at her.

"Andy it was an accident. What did we talk about?" Andy stopped and looked at him. He was right he did scold her about it.

"Right. Your right. Thanks." Sam nodded and squeezed her shoulder and went back to talk to everyone. They were finished. Everyone said bye to Tommy they really liked him. The girls

gave him a hug and left to.

"That was fun. Now lets go home." Tommy and Andy got into the car a left.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

~Westside high school~

It was Friday the last few day have been the same for Andy. She would get up and go with Gail to the beach to learn to surf and hang out with Sam and Nick. When she got to school

is when it was always draining for her. Luke would start always asking if she was with him. She would say yes and then the fight would always fight. She would start to feel bad and

then one of her friends would snap her out of it. Today she didn't go surfing she was just to tried to get out of bed. She got up at her normal her dad wasn't home she didn't have to explain

anything to her. Now she sat in the parking lot of the school. She saw Luke once again leaning up against his car waiting for her. She let out a big breath and got of the car. She started

walking toward the school hoping that this morning she would let her walk by. Of course she didn't have good luck with that when she heard her name being called out. She stopped and

turned around to see Luke standing by his car waiting for to walk back to him. He gestured to come to him. All she did was shake her head and turn to walk away.

"ANDY!" Luke screamed in his stern voice. Her head snapped around to glare at him.

"WHAT?" She yelled back. He stood there shocked that she screamed at him. She didn't even walk over to him when she knew that he wanted that she didn't even walk over to him. He

pushed himself of his car and walk up to her.

"What is the matter with you?" She shot her eyes up at him with a glare.

"What's the matter with me? Are you kidding me? Luke every single morning we start out the same. You ask if I went surfing? I tell you yes and then a start breaks out. GOD Luke I can't

do this. I tired and drained from always fighting with you." Luke was getting mad at her now.

"Well if you know that it bothers me. Why the hell you do you keeping doing it. Andy it's almost like you don't care about my feelings." Luke threw his hands up in the air and sighed at her.

"Well Luke how does it feel?" Luke's head snapped up at her.

"What does that mean?" Andy shook her head. He really asking her that now. She finally is seeing that he didn't care about her feelings at all.

"Really do you have ask that? Luke you have never put me first. Your friends, football, school and anything else than me. I should need to tell you that you aren't caring about my feeling you

should know." Andy had tears streaming down her face now.

"Andy. I am so sorry you feel like this. You know that you mean so much to me. I thought you understand that football can get me into college. You know how much that means to me."

Andy looked at Luke. God he didn't get it. She shook her head turned around and left. With Luke standing there trying to figure out what just happen. He ran his hand through his hair.

He need to think about tonight's game. Not on this stupid thing that Andy and him where doing now.

~East High School~

Oliver and Sam were standing by their lockers waiting on their friends. Today Andy and Gail didn't show up for surfing with him and Nick. They thought it was weird they didn't show up

but then again the game was tonight so maybe they were getting ready for it. Just then the guys walked up to them. All his friends were wearing their jerseys. They were excited for

tonight they always beat the Westside high school.

"So Sam what are you going tonight." Oliver shut his locker and looked at his friend. Sam normally never came to their games.

"Well I was thinking I would come to the game." All his friends looked at him shocked

"Oh so you can see Andy? Since you didn't get to see her this morning." Sam looked at Nick with raised eyebrows.

"No everyone is going to be there. Why not go?" He pushed off his and started walking to their first class.

"Hey brother. Almost every game everyone goes. You never gone before." Jerry stated while catching up to his friend.

"I know. Fine I want to see her. She has seamed off lately. I want to make sure she is ok." Nick nodded his head at him

"That my friend is true. Hopefully you get to figure out what's going on with her." They walked into their first class.

~Westside High School~

It was an hour before the game. The girls were going through their cheers. Andy was trying her best to get into getting ready for the game but she couldn't. Luke didn't give up after their

fight in the morning. Every chance he got he tried to talk to her. She cried 5 times that day she let out a frustrated sigh while stretching. Her friends looked at her with worried looks.

"Andy sweetie are you ok?" Andy looked at her best friend Traci. She gave her a small smile and when back to stretching.

"Ugh, I going to kill him." Gail glared to where the guys were warming up.

"Get into line." Traci was standing and glaring to. He was making her friend feel like shit. Making her feel like she was nothing. Today she had held her while she cried twice. She

was going to hurt Luke. While she watched Luke he looked like nothing was bothering him. While her friend was on verge of crying again.

"Hey guys let it go ok. I just want to get through this and then relax the weekend. Without Luke he can go to hell." Traci head snapped around to Andy.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Andy nodded her head. She couldn't do this any more. Her friends tried not to smile at this. They came up and gave her a hug trying to get

her to smile. Just then they heard a bus pull up with a lot of cars pulling up behind it. The East High boys were getting off heading toward the school to change and get ready. The girls

saw Jerry, Nick, Oliver and Frank step off the bus. Andy wasn't looking she knew that Sam didn't play football.

"Hey Andy, This will make you smile." Andy looked to where Traci was looking. There stood Sam walking some people. He spotted them and waved. The girls all waved and went back

to stretching. Andy was smiling and shaking her head. All the stress washed away when she saw him.

~Game time~

Luke, Boyd, Steve and Dov walked to the middle of the field for the coin flip. They were stood across from Jerry, Nick, Oliver and Frank. They were glaring at each other.

"Ok Westside you call it." Luke looked at the ref.

"Heads." Luke stated and glared at the guys. The ref. flipped the coin it landed on the ground. He looked down at the coin.

"Tails. East do you want to receive?" Jerry smirked at the guys.

"Yes." The guys continued to glare at each other. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Ok. I want a clean game guys." The guys didn't even shake hands they just walked away. They kicked the ball to East High School. Andy watched the game it just seamed like

this game had more tension then any other game. She knew that East High School was their big rivals but this game was way different from other times they played them. She

looked at the girls they had the same expressions that she did.

"Hey girls let's do a cheer. Lets get this crowd going." The girls nodded their head while starting a cheer.

Across the field Sam stood in the bleachers. He was watching the game but also Andy. She said something to the girls and they started a cheer. She still looked off to him. When she

waved before she didn't smile like she normally does. He was hoping that they could talk before the game but that didn't happen. He started watching the game right when he saw Frank

tackle Steve hard. When Frank got up Steve still didn't get up. Everyone got quiet and watched to see if Steve would get up. After a bit Steve slowly got up and walked off the field.

Everyone even their side clapped their hands. The game continued like this. It seamed that everyone was out for blood. Oliver had to sit out for a bit after a bad hit from the back. Steve

never came back into the game. It was at the end of the fourth quarter. East High School had it in the bag 41 to 24. Like always they bet Westside School.

Sam was walking back to his truck when heard his name. Nick was running up to him.

"Hey Nick. Nice playing out there." Nick chuckled and nodded his head.

"We were wondering if you can wait for us. We don't want to ride the bus back." Sam nodded his head. Nick walked away toward the school to let his friends know. Sam looked up to see

the girls start walking toward the parking lot. He walked over to his truck and put down the tail gate then sat down. He knew that they had to walk by him. Just then all the girls walked by him

like he knew they would.

"Well hello ladies." They all stopped and walked toward him. They were smiling at him but he noticed that Andy's didn't meet her eyes like normal. He was going to ask her if she was ok. Before

he could saying anything someone stopped him.

"Hello yourself." Gail stated at him. She knew he was going to ask her if she was ok. When he looked over at Gail she shook her head and darted her eyes over to Andy. Sam got the hint.

"You girls looked good out there." Traci laughed at him.

"So you weren't watching the game. You were watching us?" Sam just shrugged at her.

"Well I watched some of the game but something just dragging my attention away." Sam shot a pointed look at Andy. She watched him she blushed at bit.

"What was that?" Andy shot at him. Sam chuckled at her.

"Oh I don't know. I am teenage boy here. Girls jumping up and down in little outfits will do that." He gave her his dimple smile.

"Oh so your cheerleaders. Just didn't do it for you." She smiled at him. She didn't care that her friends were standing there. Watching them flirt back and forth. For once in a few days she was

relaxed.

"Nah. They didn't bounce as much as you guys." With that he got smacked by Gail. He looked at her and laughed at her.

"Hey now. We were trying to get are people into the game. You know since you guys were killing us." Sam nodded his head. They all started to talking while he waited on his friends.

Luke walked out of the locker room with his friends. He looked up and saw the girls by a truck he didn't know talking. Maybe he could finally get to talk to Andy alone. Just then Gail shifted

and He could see it was Sam they were talking to. He let out a frustrated sigh god now she was rubbing it in. Steve was standing there with Boyd the guys could feel the heat radiate of him.

"Can you believe this?" Luke asked while staring at the group of girls.

"That guy needs to be put in his place." Steve stated he didn't see his friends around it would be easy.

"He is talking to her on your turf. He does need to put in his place." Luke was unclenching his fist and then clenching them. They were right it was them against him.

"Your right. Lets go." Steve and Boyd nodded their heads and started walking toward the group of girls.

Jerry, Frank, Oliver and Nick walked out of the school. They were laughing at something Jerry told them. They noticed that Sam was sitting and talking to the girls. They all smiled they

didn't think that the girls would be there too.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Nick smiled

"Yes it is brother." Frank clapped Nick on the back. They all laughed. Just then the rest of the team started to leave the school. They headed toward the bus. Some of them asked them

if they were ridding with them or getting a right back to school. They guys told them that Sam would be giving them a ride home. Nick looked over to the girls that's when he noticed Luke

and his friend heading toward Sam.

"Umm hey guys. I think Sam will need are help." Jerry looked over toward Sam and noticed that Luke was walking his way.

"Lets go."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gail noticed that Luke was heading their way with Steve and Boyd. This isn't going to be good.

"Oh great." Sam looked over to Gail with a questioning look at her. She pointed toward Luke and his friends coming their way. Andy looked over her shoulder she let out a frustrated sigh.

It didn't go unnoticed by Sam. Luke got to the group and walked past Andy put her behind him.

"Man you have some balls." Luke glared at Sam.

"What are you talking about? Luke all we were doing was talking. Once again you just jump to conclusions. Sam was sitting here we walked by and he said hi. It would have been rude

to not say hi..." Andy heard Sam clear his throat. Andy stop rambling looked at Sam. He shook his head at her. Luke watch this and started to get angry.

"Andy. You were saying." Luke blocked her view to Sam. All of sudden Sam got it Luke did this to her.

"I was saying stop over reacting." Luke crossed his arms.

"Your not sorry?" Andy glared at him. The girls heard Sam growl at Luke.

"No I am not sorry. Why should I be sorry that I say hi to a friend." Andy was impressed that she was standing her ground to Luke. Her friends were too they actually looked shocked.

Sam chuckled at everyone who looked stunned even Luke.

"Really Andy. Come on what have I told you. He is trying to get in between us." Sam stood up when he was talking to Andy. He didn't like what he was doing.

"Luke oh my god let it go. It's all in your head." Andy tried to walk past him toward her friends. When Luke grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly back toward him. Sam reached for

Luke's arm. When Sam grabbed his arm Luke looked at him.

"Let go of her now." Sam stated firmly.

"Or you'll do what?" Luke laughed at him. Andy was trying to get out of his grasp. He was hurting her arm.

"Luke let of me now." Luke looked back over toward Andy. She looked scared of him. He let go of her arm right away.

"Sorry." He stepped back. Sam let go of Luke he reached for Andy. Luke saw this and snapped. He turned and punched Sam in the face.

Jerry and the guys saw what was happen when they were walking toward the group. They saw Luke hit Sam and started running up to the group. When they got there Sam snapped up

and punched Luke in the gut. He doubled over and fell toward the ground. Steve and Boyd tried to jump in when Nick and Jerry grabbed them to stop them. Oliver and Frank went to Sam

and Luke to stop this from going farther. The guys pulled out of the grasp of the guys and stood toe to toe. They just glared at each other. Boyd and Steve yanked theirselves out of Jerry and

Nicks hands turned around and glared at them.

"I am only going to say this once. Stay away from whats mine." Andy couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I am not your property." She yelled at him. They all turned and looked at a fuming Andy. Luke stepped away and started walking toward Andy. She stepped out of his reach.

"Andy, sweetie that's not what I meant." reaching out for her.

"Then what do you mean stay way from what's mine?" Luke ran his hand through his hair.

"Andy your my girlfriend. I have the right to tell someone to back off." Andy glared at him

"NO. You don't that's it I can't do this any more." She threw her hands up in the air.

"What does that mean?" Luke stepped forward.

"It means I am done. We are done. So guess what you don't need to worry any more." Luke couldn't believe what she said.

"You don't mean that Andy." Looking at her.

"Yes I do." Andy grabbed her bag and walked away. She didn't want to see him any more. The girls looked at the boys and then ran after their friend.

"Andy sweetie. Are you ok?" Traci caught up to her friend. Andy looked up at her friend with tears running down her face.

"Yes, no I don't know. Look I just need to be alone." Andy walked up to her car threw her bag in her car.

"Andy are you sure. We can do a girls night. Watch movies and bash men." Gail smiled at her.

"Gail it's fine really. You guys have guys. It's Friday night go help them celebrate their win." They looked at each other.

"Andy I think they would understand if we hung out with you." Noelle stated. Andy shook her head at them.

"Go have fun. That will make me feel better." Andy looked past her friends and noticed that they guys were breaking up. Sam and his friends jumped in his truck. She noticed that Luke

was running her way.

"Guys I am going to go before he gets here." She open her door and got in. She pulled away right when Luke got to her group of friends. Traci glared at Luke

"What do you want?" They hated him now.

"Traci shut up. Where did she go?" Traci crossed her arms at him

"Excuse me. Even if I knew where she was. I sure the hell wouldn't tell you." Luke glared at her.

"She is my girlfriend." He screamed

"Was your girlfriend." Gail stated with a cold stare. Luke knew he wasn't going to get answers from her friends.

"Fine." Luke threw up his hands and walked away.

~Andy's car~

Andy didn't know where she was going she was just driving. She wiped away the tears that she had streaming down her face. She wasn't sad she was relieved that she was no longer

with Luke any more. She felt like a weight was off her now. The last two-day have been hell at school. Now she could breathe she hoped. She thought about it the only time that she was

happy is when Sam was around. She let out a small laugh. He was right she couldn't believe it Luke was right. She liked him more than friends. She didn't realize that she was parked. She

didn't know how she got here but she was here. She got out of her car and walked to her trunk. She open the trunk pulling another bag out. She pulled his swim trunk out of the bag and bikini

top out. She changed right there she knew no on was there. When she was changed she put everything in her trunk. She walked to her driver door and pulled out her cell phone. She sent a

text and threw it back on her front seat. She walked where Sam had taking her before. She needed to let go. She let out a frustrated sigh and looked down. She counted to 3 and jumped.

~Mama's Dinner~

Sam pulled into the parking lot with the guys. They got texts from the girls saying that they would meet them there. When he stepped out of his truck he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled out

his phone and noticed a text from Andy.

_I am at the spot._ He sighed he didn't know if he should go or stay here. He watched his friends walk into the dinner. Just then the girls pulled up in Traci's car. He knew Andy wasn't with them.

Traci stepped out and walked up to him.

"Hey I don't know where Andy is. We texted her but she didn't text back. I don't know maybe if you text she will answer you. I know she thinks she needs to be alone but I am worried." Sam nodded

his head at her.

"Traci I think I know where she is. I'll go check on her. Will that make you worry less?" Traci smiled at him. She actually liked Sam.

"Yeah. Oh I have a question for you though." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"What's that?" Looking Traci right in the eye.

"When Andy was talking back there you cleared your throat. Why did you do that?" Traci crossed her arm. If he was trying to control her like Luke he she wasn't going to like him so much.

"Oh that. Well I noticed that she rambles when she thinks she is in trouble and says sorry when she doesn't need to say sorry. I told her that she shouldn't do that. I told her I would help. She

told me that she didn't know she was doing it some times. So that was my way to let her know she was doing it. I wasn't trying to make her feel bad or anything just trying to help." Traci smiled

and nodded her head.

"Ok well go find my friend please." Traci walked past him while she was walked past him. He pulled out and drove toward their spot.

~Their spot~

Andy smiled when she came up from her jump she needed that. She swam around for a bit. She finally got out and stood under the waterfall. It felt like it was washing everything away. She

didn't know how long she was standing there. She was brought out of her thought when she heard a splash. She stepped out of the waterfall just when Sam's head popped out of the water. He

looked over to her. It was like he knew that she was going to be standing there. Never breaking eye contact with her Sam swam over to her. When he got to the waterfall he pulled himself out of

the water. She walked over toward him with caution. They were standing just in arm reach.

"Umm I don't know if you wanted me her? All I know is that your friends were worried. So I told them that I had a feeling where you were. So I told them that I would ..." Sam stop talking when

Andy's lips crashed into his. He was surprised by her action. She snaked her arms around his neck. He finally reacted to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer to him.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for permission. Andy moaned and open her mouth to him. He darted his tongue into her mouth to deeping the kiss. She didn't realize that he was walking

through the water fall until she felt the water falling over them. He pushed her up against the rocks under behind the water fall. He pinned her with his body she moaned again. The fought for control

of the kiss. Finally the need for air became to great. The pulled away from each other. Sam looked at Andy her breath was ragged her cheeks were pink and her lips were swoling from the kiss. Her

eyes were dark. He brought his hand up to her cheek and brush his thumb over her lips.

"Not that I complaining but what was that for?" Andy laughed.

"Well you see you were rambling. I need to stop you to tell you that I am glad that you came." Andy started leaning forward to Sam. She looked up to his eyes to see if it was ok. Sam smiled and

leaned is head down. Their lips touched again but this time it was soft and slow. He put one hand on her waist while the other one ran to the back of her neck into her hair. Her hands went from his

chest to his neck. Once ran into his hair while the other one rested on his cheek. They kissed letting each other explore their mouths. Sam pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. They both smiled

she never felt this when Luke kissed her. She was drawn to him she could kiss him all night. He was rubbing his thumb up and down her neck.

"Andy." His voice was husky. She shivered when she said her name. She liked the way he said her name. She smiled at him she couldn't believe that she had kissed him finally.

"Sam." She said breathless. He closed his eyes when she said that. Out of no where she felt her hand on his chest pushing him back. He fell into the water with a surprise. He came out of the water

to see her laughing again. He shook his head at her and laughed too.

"You got me again." Andy got into the water and tread water in front of him.

"You make it so easy." Sam laughed again.

"Oh really." Sam grabbed Andy by the waist and pulled her toward him. She squealed and laughed when he wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around

his hips. He swam toward the edge until he could touch. They just stood there looking at each other.

"Andy we need to talk." Andy started to unwrap herself from him. He pulled her close to stop her.

"Sam I get it." Sam looked confused

"Get what Andy?" She looked into his eyes.

"Andy, You just broke up with Luke. I don't want to rush this." Andy smiled with a sigh of relief.

"Sam either do I." Sam smiled back at her.

"Ok. How about this. Tomorrow night I take you out on a date." Andy's smile got wider.

"I would like that." Just then Sam picked her up and threw her into the water.

"Sam!" She screamed when she came to the surface. He laughed and swam back to her. He grabbed her again brought her closer and kissed her. They stayed in their spot swimming and goofing

around. Every once in awhile they would share a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Andy and Sam walked back to the vehicles hand in hand. When they got to Andy's car Sam pinned her to her car. She looked up to him while he was bringing his head down to give her a kiss.

While they kissed Andy's hands up into his hear pulling him closer and Sam's hands rested on her hips pulling her closer to him to. They stayed kissing until they needed air. They pulled away

and stared at each other smiling. When all of sudden headlights hit them. They both looked over at the car that pulled up. A dark hair women climbed out of the drive side and started walking over

to them.

"There you are." She stated to Sam. He smiled at the women and gave her a hug.

"I told you that I would be here sis." Andy smiled his sister looked just like him. The women turned to Andy and smiled.

"Hi I am Sara." She stuck her hand out to Andy.

"Hi I am Andy. Nice to meet you." Andy shook Sara hands.

"So Sara why did you come out if you knew where I was?" Sara looked at him like he had to heads.

"Yeah little brother you did. You know the limit after 3 hours I come to check on you." Sam looked at her shocked. He couldn't believe he was here longer then 3 hours.

"Your kidding me right?" Andy asked looking freaked out.

"Yep. I only give him 3 hours here." Andy turned around open her door and grabbed her phone. She saw she had 6 missed calls and 9 missed texts. She let out a sigh. She saw that 3 calls

where from her dad one from Traci and 2 from Luke. Most the text messages are from the girls. One from her dad.

"_Andy when you get this you better call me!" _Her dad sent that 20 mins ago. Great her dad was going to kill her. If he hadn't sent out the police to look for her yet he would if she didn't

call him back now.

"Umm can you excuse me for a second." they nodded their heads while she walked away from them.

She dialed her dad's number and waited. It rung twice and her father picked it up.

"Young lady." Andy cringed.

"Dad I am so sorry. I was hanging out with a friend. We lost track of time. You know me I normally let you know where I am. I just needed to get away tonight. I should have let you know

what I was doing and what time I was coming home." She finally took a breath.

"Sweetie you have me worried. Your friends stopped by to find you. Your boyfriend even stopped by he looked really worried. What is going on?" Andy rolled her eyes when he said Luke's

name.

"Dad I'll explain when I get home." She head her dad sigh on the other end. She knew that he wasn't happy.

"Well I won't be home. I got called into to work. So tomorrow young woman you have to tell me what is going on." Andy smiled she was happy her dad wasn't mad at her.

"Ok dad I promise tomorrow I will explain everything. I promise." She heard her dad laugh.

"Ok sweetie. Go back to your friend and have fun. Just next time let someone know that your ok. Also call your friends please they are worried sick about you." Andy sighed

"Ok dad I will. Thank you. Be safe out there ok dad." He dad chuckled

"I will try to do that sweetie. Night."

"Night dad." With that she hung up the phone. She started walking toward Sam and Sara.

Sara and Sam watched Andy walk away. Sara looked over to Sam and noticed that he had a smile on his face. She never saw Sam look like this.

"So who is she to you? A friend or more?" Sam chuckled and looked at his sister.

"Well sis. She is a friend now." Sara laughed at him.

"Sure you guys are. I am sorry but I don't kiss my friends like that." Sam shook his head at her.

"Well we have a date tomorrow night. So maybe more. Sara I don't want to rush it she just got out of a relationship. I don't want to scare her off." Sara watch her brother. Wow he

really liked her. He never said that about any girl he has been with. It was always fast and hard with them.

"Ok I get that." Just then they saw Andy walking back to them.

"Is everything ok?" Andy looked at Sam and smiled.

"Yes everything is ok. My dad was worried. It seems everyone has looked for me." Sam nodded his head.

"Ok well. I guess we better get back." Andy nodded her head. Sam stepped forward and put his arms around her. He leaned in and lightly kissed her. It was short but Andy felt electric

shock go through her. She couldn't stop smiling while she got into her car and pulled away. Sam and Sara watched her drive away and got into their vehicles to go home.

~Andy's house~

Andy pulled up to her house. She notices that Traci's car is there with Gail and Noelle in the car. As she stepped out of her car the girls did the same thing. She noticed that they

had pizza and movies. She knew that they were going to stay and try to make her feel better. But they didn't need to she was fine.

"Hey are you ok?" Traci eyed her friend. Andy smiled at her it wasn't a fake one. This one was one that she hasn't seen on her face for a while.

"I great guys. I am sorry that I worried you guys. I just needed to get away that's all." Her friends eyed her.

"Ok what happen? When you left us before you were on the verge of crying. Now your all happy your normal self." Gail eyed her. Andy walked passed her friends smiling at them.

They followed her into her house. They walked into the living room. The girls put the pizza on the coffee table and put a movie in. They all took a seat on the couch or floor and waited

for Andy to explain what happen.

"Well are you going to spill or you just going to sit there?" Traci asked Andy since she wasn't talking.

"Ok yes I was sad when I left. I was hurt and upset with everything. So I went somewhere. I was there for a bit I think. Well Sam showed up saying that you guys we're worried

about me. He said that he told you guys that he might know where I was. So he came there we talked and..." She looked at her friends that were staring at her.

"And what?" Noelle asked.

"We kissed." Andy said with a hug smile on her face. She looked at her friends who all looked shocked.

"Wait you kissed. Who kissed who. Did Sam hiss you or did you kiss him?" Gail asked reaching for a slice of pizza.

"I kissed him." Gail dropped the slice back into the box. She looked over at Andy dumb founded.

"Wait you kissed him?" Traci asked shocked.

"Yes I kissed him. I don't know what came over me. He was talking and then the next I know I am kissing him." he friends looked at her shocked.

"Wow. Well was it good or what?" Andy laughed at Gail.

"Oh god Gail it was great. I never felt anything like that. When I kissed Luke I thought it was good. But oh my god what I felt with Sam was better than good it was great." Andy laughed

at her self and what she was saying.

"Girl you have it bad. So what now?" Andy looked at Noelle and smiled.

"We are going on a date tomorrow night." the girls all squilled at her.

"Andy that is great." Traci jumped up and hugged Andy.

"Ok ok. Well tell me about your guys night and lets what this movie." The girls all started talking and eating the pizza.

They were sitting there watching the movie when they heard Andy's phone go off again. Andy looked at it sighed and silenced it.

"Luke?" Traci looked at Andy. She nodded her head.

"Why won't he get the hint?" Just then there was a knock at the door. Andy looked at her friends shocked.

"It couldn't be him could it?" Gail stood up and walking toward the door.

"Lets see if he is that dumb?" Gail open the door and there stood Luke.

"What they hell do you want?" Gail crossed her arms at him. Luke glared at her and tried to walk in. Gail stepped in front of him and shook her head.

"Gail let me in now." Gail glared at him

"Excuse me. I will not let you in. Why the hell are you here. Isn't it obvious that she doesn't want to talk to you or see you. Christ you have called her what about 10 times.

News flash Luke you guys aren't together any more so go away." Gail went to shut the door but Luke put his foot in front of the door.

"Gail I am not going anywhere until I talk to my girlfriend." Gail looked at him shocked.

"Your kidding me right? Read my lips Luke. You are not Andy's boyfriend. So leave before I call Andy's dad." Luke stood his ground to her. Just then Andy walked up behind

Gail.

"Luke you need to leave we have nothing to talk about." Luke looked shocked

"Andy please just talk to me for 5 mins." Andy looked at Gail then back to Luke.

"Fine 5 mins is all you get." Gail huffed and walked back into the living room.

Andy stepped out the door and shut it. She looked up at Luke why couldn't he get the hint.

"What do you want?" Luke looked shocked

"Look Andy I know your mad but come on." Andy glared at him

"Come on what. I told you that I was done. What don't you get?" Luke threw his hands up in the air.

"We were fine until Sam came into the picture. He did this don't you see this." Luke stepped forward trying to grab her hand. Andy took a step back and pulled her hand out of reach.

"Luke. He didn't do this. You did this. You did this with your jealousy, with trying to control me. I didn't see it before but god I see it now. Luke you need to go." Andy turned around

and was about to reach for the door. When all of sudden Luke grabbed her arm hard and pulled her back to him. He spun her around and grabbed her other arm with just as much

roughness as the other one.

"Andy we are not done. Do you understand me. We are done when I say we are." Andy looked up at Luke scared. He was hurting her.

"Luke let me go you're hurting me." She tried to pull out of his grip only to have him grip harder.

"No after you hear me." She heard the door open and her friends came outside to help.

"Luke let her go." Gail screamed. Traci tried to pry his fingers off her friends. Only to have him grip harder it was really starting to hurt.

"Luke come on your hurting her." Traci screamed at him. He shook his head and glared at Andy. Just then Gail slammed her foot onto Luke's foot. Luke screamed in pain and back

handed Gail. Andy was shocked that Luke did that. Andy looked back up at Luke and kicked him in between his legs. He let go of her and fell to the ground. Traci then kicked him

in the gut. The girls were around Gail checking on her. They all went inside with Luke still on the ground curled up in a ball. They locked the door and Andy grabbed her phone.

She dialed a number and talked for a bit. Just then there was pounding on the door. When the looked out the window they saw that Luke finally got up and was pounding on the door.

A car pulled up and Steve and Boyd jumped out and ran to the door.

"Come on Luke we need to go. Are you forgetting that Andy's dad is a cop. Come on." Boyed and Steve pulled Luke to their car. When they pulled away Andy's phone vibrated.

She picked up her phone and looked at it.

_We are not done talking about this. Do you understand me?_ Andy shook her head with tears falling down her face. She looked over to Gail who had an ice pack on her face.

"Gail are you ok?" Gail nodded her head at Andy.

"I am ok. Really I am. How about you?" Andy looked down at her arms. She wasnt showing bruising yet but when she touched her arms they really hurt.

"I think I am ok. I am so sorry guys. I really don't know what got into him." Traci shook her head.

"Andy this is not your fault. Luke did this so he should be saying sorry." Andy came and sat next to her friends.

"Your right. Ok lets finish this movie and then sleep. Can you guys stay tonight please." Noelle looked over to Andy.

"Sweetie we aren't going any where." They girls started to watch a movie. One by one they fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

~Andy's house~

Andy woke up to hear the door unlocking. She looked at the clock and saw it was 4am. All the girls were still sleeping so she got up and meet her dad at the door.

"Hey sweetie your up early." he looked into the living room and saw the girls sleeping. They walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"How was work dad?" Tommy looked at her. He noticed bruises on her arms

"It was ok. So are you going to tell me what happen yesterday?" He leaned back in his chair and stared at his daughter. She leaned forward and started to tell her dad what

had happen the night before. Her dad nodded when she was done.

"So you broke up with Luke?" Andy nodded her head at him.

"Yes." Tommy tried not to smile.

"So what about Sam?" Andy's eyes shot up to her dad.

"What do you mean what about Sam?" Tommy chuckled while getting up to get something to drink.

"I mean what about Sam? Look Andy the night that we had dinner with them. You just seamed so relaxed with him. With Luke you always were on edge like you had to watch

what you did." Andy let out a sigh.

"I like him. After first I was trying to fight the attraction to him. Just to be friends but last night I stop fighting it." Tommy sat down and smiled

"Is that who you were with last night. When you lost track of time." Andy nodded her head.

"He found me. We hung out he was trying to make me feel better." Tommy saw the smile on her face when she talked about it.

"Ok. So what are you going to do about it?" Andy smiled again.

"Well tonight we are going to go on a date. Take things slow get to know each other." Andy looked at her dad.

"What time?" Andy thought about it.

"Umm, well he never told me a time." Tommy laughed.

"Well call or text asking him." Andy looked at the time it was 5 am. He was at the beach at that time.

"I will later. He is at the beach now." Tommy nodded

"Or you can go see him. If you're not back when the girls get up. I'll let them know whats going on. Also before you go. I have a question for you." Andy looked at her dad curious.

"What's that?" Tommy stared at her arms. She noticed and tried to cover her arms up.

"What happen?" He pointed at her arms. She didn't know what to say. She knew if she lied and he found out the truth he would be pissed.

"Umm. Well Luke showed up last night. We started to argue and I went to leave. He grabbed me and wouldn't let me go. So Gail stomped on his foot. He hit her so I kicked him

in the balls and then Traci kicked him in the gut. Steve and Boyd came and got him." Tommy chuckled at her. Andy watched looked at him like he had two heads.

"One thing I am pissed. Two I wouldn't want to piss you girls off. Well at least he knows not to do it again. Go talk to Sam and let him know I want to see him before he takes you

out." Andy smiled at her dad. She got up and gave him a hug before she left.

~Cherry beach~

Andy pulled up to the parking lot the only vehicle was Sam's truck. Andy got out of her car looked and saw Sam and Nick surfing. She sat there and watched them surfing.

She didn't know how long she was sitting there. All of sudden she heard a car doors slam shut. She looked behind her and saw the girls walking toward her. They sat down next

to her. She looked at Gail she had a bruise where Luke his her.

"Gail am so sorry." Gail looked at her.

"Andy you didn't do this Luke did. I hope he is still feeling the kicks you two gave him." The girls laughed at what she said.

"Ok I will stop saying sorry." Traci looked at her.

"So what are you doing here?" Andy looked out on the water.

"He never told me what time are date was tonight. So my dad told me to come here and ask." She looked at her friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" They shrugged

"We woke up and you weren't at home. Tommy said you would be down here. So since it Saturday we all decided we will have fun with are guys. So we text them to meet us

here. I grabbed a swim suit the black one that looks good on you. So here we are." Andy laughed at her friend. Traci handed her the swim suit. She went to Traci's car since

its windows were tinted. She changed in the back seat. When she got out of the car the guys were just pulling up.

The boys got out of their cars and smiled at Andy. Jerry noticed the bruises on her arms but decided not say anything yet.

"Hey Andy." Oliver gave her a hug.

"Hey guys. Who is this?" Andy looked at the girl next to Oliver.

"I am Celery. I know a weird name. I blame all the drugs that the doctors had my mom on when she had me." Andy laughed and shook her hand.

"So you guys?" Oliver blushed a bit. Andy laughed while Celery gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes we are together." Celery stated while laughing at Oliver.

"Well that's great. We should head down to the girls." They all turned and started walking toward the group of girls. They got to the girls and everyone sat down. They all talked

about what they wanted to do today. The guys by now noticed the bruises on Andy and Gail. They guys didn't know how to bring up the question though. They all didn't know

if they would like what they heard. They knew though once Sam and Nick saw it they wouldn't be too happy. Yes granted Sam isn't with Andy but he hated when girls would get

hit.

"So Andy and Gail what happen." Jerry pointed to Gail face and Andy's arm. The girls all looked at each other.

"Well Luke showed up at my house last night. We argued and he grabbed me. Gail tried to stop him but he hit her. Which is when I kicked him in his balls and Traci kicked

him in the gut. He left after that." The guys looked pissed as hell.

"Shit Sam isn't going to be happy." Oliver stated.

"What won't I be happy about?" They all looked up and saw Sam and Nick standing there. They didn't notice that the guys called it a day and decided to join their friends. Everyone

looked at each other. They didn't know how to tell him. Nick looked at Gail and saw the bruise.

"Gail what happen?" Gail glanced over to Andy. Who was looking at Sam. He was looking at her arms. He saw the bruises that looked like hand prints.

"Andy what happen." Sam was starting to pissed no one was saying anything.

"Ok. Don't get mad we handled it. Luke came by my house last night. We got into and argument he grabbed me. Gail tried to get him to let go. She stomped on his foot that's when

she got back-handed. I kicked him in the balls and then Traci kicked him in the gut. He left after that he won't be around because my dad is pissed." Sam and Nick were clenching and

unclenching their fist.

"So he hit Gail and roughed you up. Is that what you're saying also you don't want us to get mad?" Sam stated growling at her.

"Yes. I know your mad but please don't do anything. I know it's asking a lot." Andy stood up and was looking eye to eye at Sam. He blew a breath out and nodded his head.

"I don't like it but I won't but if he does it again. I will then do something." Andy nodded her head. She smiled at him trying to get him to losing up. She noticed it wasn't working so she

stepped closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam's hands went to her hips and smiled. She stood on her tip toes and lightly kissed him. He kissed her back he wrapped

his arms around her waist to pull her closer. He brought his one hand up in her hair and deepen the kiss. They got lost in the kiss until they heard whistles and cat calls. The broke apart

Andy barred her head into his neck and Sam laughed and glared at his friends.

"So what a minute. You guys are together now?" Jerry asked looking at everyone. The girls didn't look surprised but the guys did. The girls all laughed while the guys looked confused.

"No well yes. We have a date tonight but I don't know when." She looked at Sam. He smiled down to her.

"How about 7 I figured a dinner and movie." Andy smiled

"Sounds great. Oh one thing my dad wants to talk to you before we go out." The guys all started laughing at him.

"Umm ok I guess I'll show up early So we can talk." Andy smiled and gave him a quick kiss. She could kiss him all day just get that feeling.

"Ok so what are we going to do today?" Noelle asked while looking at everyone. They looked around and shrugged.

"Umm how about game of touch. Girls against guys?" Traci looked at everyone.

"Sure why not?" Jerry ran to his car to get a football.

The group got up when Jerry got back. They started their game. They played for a bit they played. It was a incent game but started to turn into more as they played. The girls

had the ball. Gail hiked the ball back to Andy. She couldn't find anyone to through it to so she decided to start running. Sam ran past the girls and started to go for Andy. Sam got behind

her and picked her up. She screamed in surprised she threw the ball to Traci. Traci started to run when Jerry tackled her before she hit the ground she threw the ball to Gail. She

caught the ball and ran Nick tried to get to her before she got a touch down. When she scored Nick picked her up and turned her around so she was facing him. Nick started to kiss her.

While Jerry still had Traci pinned and tickling her. Sam never put Andy down. She wrapped her arm and legs around him they were kissing to.

"Ok I thought this was a touch game?" Oliver stated. Everyone looked over and noticed what he was talking about. They all started laughing.

"Well it looks like. We can't play this game anymore." Jerry stated while standing up.

"Well if you guys could just keep your hands to yourselves. Then we would be able to play." Noelle stated while Frank hand his arms wrapped around her kissing her neck.

"What can we say. We have hot girlfriends." Jerry stated while staring at Traci.

"Maybe we should get some food." Sam said with his arms still around Andy's waist.

"Good idea. There is a stand down the way."

The group got to the stand and ordered their food. The sat down started eating. They were have a good conversation.

"Hey Sammy." Andy heard Sam groan. He put his head down in between Andy's shoulder blades.

"Hi Monica." He said not even looking up.

"How have you been. I saw you at last night game but didn't see you after." Sam looked up at her glare.

"I had other plans." Andy looked behind her and smiled at him.

"Oh. Wait aren't you dating someone?" Andy glared over at her

"Well it's none of you business but no I am not." Monica glared down at her.

"Oh ic. You're one of those girls. Jump from one guy right to another." Andy stood up. Sam shot up and stood between them.

"Monica back off and go away." Sam said never taking his eyes off Andy. He was rubbing her arms up and down. He noticed that she would wince when he ran he hand over her bruise.

"Sammy what do you see in her." Gail stood up now.

"Look here. You need to leave now. As you can tell no one wants you here. Not even Sam so just walk away now. Before I make you leave." Monica looked at Gail huffed and walked off.

"Thanks Gail." Andy said while sitting down. Sam sat next to her rubbing his hand up and down her back. They returned to talking about what to do next.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

~Luke's house~

Luke heard a knock at his door. he didn't want to see anyone now. He still couldn't believe that Andy broke up with him. He heard the knock again he knew the person wouldn't go

away. He got up from his couch and walked to his door. When he open the door he didn't know who it was.

"Who are you?" He glared at the teenage girl at his door.

"Hi Luke. I am Monica." She smiled up at Luke.

"What do you want Monica?" Luke crossed his arms. He never seen her before.

"Well Luke. I know that you were seeing Andy. Well I just saw her with Sam at the beach." Luke glared at her. He couldn't believe that she would just jump to Sam right away.

"What do you mean you saw her with him?" Monica smiled at him

"She was sitting there eating with him." Luke ran his hand through his hair.

"Ok. So why are you here?" He looked down at her.

"Well you see Sam is mine. From the way your acting you see Andy as yours. So I was wondering if we could put are heads together to get what we want?" Luke chuckled at Monica.

"Well Monica. Why don't you come and tell me what you have in mind." Luke stepped back from the door and let her come in.

~Cherry Beach~

The group was walking back to their vehicles. It was mid afternoon they decided that they would call it a day. Andy got to her car turned around and looked at Sam.

"So what time are you going to be at my house?" Andy asked Sam.

"How about 6:30. That way I can have that talk with your dad." Andy nodded her head.

"Yeah that would be great. Don't worry he already likes you. He just wants to talk to you." Sam nodded his head.

"Ok well I will see you at 630." Sam leaned in and gave a small kiss. He walked over to his truck got in.

Andy's friends walked over to her. The other guys had got into their car and already left.

"So Andy what are you going to wear tonight on your date?" Tracy asked while leaning on Andy's car.

"Umm I really don't know. He said dinner and a movie." Gail giggled at her friend

"Gail what is so funny?" Gail shrugged her shoulders at her friend.

"Andy you have never been like this. You always knew what you were going to wear." Andy looked at the ground. She is finally realizing that Luke always told her what she should wear.

She thought that was a relationship was so she did as she was told.

"Yeah I know. That's because Luke always told me what he wanted me to wear. This is different Sam just told me what we are doing. So now I have to choose." Traci looked at her friend

shocked. She knew that Luke was controlling but never knew it was that bad.

"Well I have an idea. It's only 2:30 so we have time. Why don't we go shopping for your date tonight." Andy looked up and smiled.

"That would be great. You can drive to my house drop your car off and then jump into mine. Sound like a plan?" The girls shook their head. They got into their cars headed toward Andy's house.

~Andy's House~

It was 6 Andy was in her room finishing up getting ready. She had fun at the mall with the girls. They decided that she should go with a black loose fitting tank top with a blue sports bra under it.

With dark skinny jeans with black boots. She was nerves but not like she was with Luke. Everything was different with Sam she was more relaxed with him. She knew if she said something

wrong he would make her feel like she was smaller than him. She was finishing up with her make up when he dad knocked on her door. She turned when her dad open the door and stuck his

head in.

"Hey sweetie." Andy smiled at her dad.

"Hey dad. What do you need?" Her dad walked into her room sat on her bed.

"So Andy what are you and Sam going to do on your date?" Andy sat next to her dad.

"Well dinner and a movie. I don't know what movie or where we are going to eat." Tommy smiled at his daughter

"You seam nerves sweetie." Andy nodded her head.

"I don't know why though. I like him and he is great to me. I didn't feel like this with Luke. I mean I was alway nerves around him but this nerves is different. Oh my god I am not making sense." Tommy

looked at his daughter with a smirk. She really liked him she was never like this with Luke.

"Sweetie, you make perfect sense sweetie. You like Sam a lot you just want things to go right." Andy looked at her dad smiled at him.

"I do like him a lot. Am I really that different with him?" Tommy chuckled

"Sweetie when we had dinner with your friends you were relaxed. You were yourself. You didn't have to worry what you were doing or saying. Not worrying if what you did or said would make Luke

mad at you." Andy sighed did everyone see it but her.

"I know dad. I am starting to realize that he was more controlling then I thought." Tommy sighed he didn't like seeing her upset.

"Well sweetie. You'll be fine on this date. I should let you get ready." Tommy was about to the door when they heard the door bell ring. Tommy turned and smiled at her.

"I'll get it. Finish getting ready." Andy nodded turned back toward her mirror to finish up.

Tommy open the door to see Sam standing there with with lilies. Tommy chuckled a little he looked as nerves as his daughter.

"You must be Sam." Tommy held out his hand

"Mr. McNally." Sam shook his hand. Tommy stepped back so Sam could come in. They walked into the living room and sat down. Sam was wearing a read t-shirt with a leather jacket over it with dark

jeans. Sam looked over at Tommy letting out a breath. He was nerves as hell he wanted this night to go right.

"So Sam what are your plans with my daughter?" Sam shifted a bit.

"Well Mr. McNally. Umm I am taking her to an italian restaurant. Do you know if she likes italian or not? I should have asked her. Then I was thinking about a movie." Tommy chuckled again.

"She does like italian. Also I already know that you were taking her to a dinner and a movie. I mean what are intentions with my daughter. He last boyfriend was a dick." Sam let out a breath.

"Umm well. I want to show her that not every guy is like Luke. That she is a strong women. A beautiful women that she doesn't need to worry about saying the wrong thing or doing the wrong

thing. If she does then I will show her that its ok. I want to treat her right like she is meant to be treated." Sam finally looked up at Tommy. He hoped that he said the right thing.

"That's good to hear. Do me a favor breath." Sam laughed

"Sorry I normally either don't do well with parents or even meet them. So I just wanted to impress you I guess." Tommy nodded his head at Sam.

"I get that. To tell you the truth you have already impressed me. The night we had dinner with you guys. You put my daughter at ease. As long as you keep my daughter happy and treat right. You

won't have a problem with me. Also to let you know I am a cop. If you hurt my little girl like Luke did I will have my whole division looking for you." Sam let out a nerves chuckle.

"I won't hurt her intentionally sir." Tommy nodded his head.

"That is great to hear." Tommy stated while sitting back in his chair.

Andy snuck down the stairs heard the conversation. She had to laugh at her dad. She decided that it was a good time to put Sam out of his misery. She walked into the living room. Sam heard

footsteps turned to look. He gasped when he saw Andy standing there. She smiled big at his reaction to her. Sam stood up handed her the flowers.

"Andy you look great. These are for you." Andy looked down at the lilies. They were her favorite.

"I hope so my dad likes roses." Sam chuckled at her.

"Right." Andy laughed at him

"Thanks Sam they're my favorite flowers. Let me go and put them in some water then we can go." Tommy stood up.

"Andy I can do that sweetie. You guys go have fun. I have to be at work at 10 tonight. Call or text me when you get in. Don't be too late ok." Andy smiled at her dad and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks dad. I will I promise you I will. Be safe out there ok." Tommy nodded his head.

"I will try sweetie. Go get out of here. Have fun but not too much fun." Tommy gave Sam a pointed look.

"Yes sir." Sam held out his hand Andy grabbed it. They walked down to his truck as Tommy watched from the front door. Sam open the door and helped her in. He walked around to the driver side

and got in. Sam turned to Andy and smiled at her. She smiled back but then looked down at her hands. She felt Sam's hand cover hers.

"Andy breath. Don't over think this ok." Andy looked up at him. She smiled and laced her fingers through his.

"Ok I'll try." Sam smiled again.

"Just be yourself sweetie. Are you ready?" Andy squeezed his had.

"Yeah I am ready." Sam smiled and started to drive.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They drove through town Sam held her hand rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. Andy would take quick glances over to Sam. He had a small smile on his lips. She smiled and looked out the

window.

"That looks good on you." Andy looked at sam confused.

"What?" Sam chuckled

"That smile. Before I never saw it on you much. I hope I am some of the reason." Andy smiled bigger one that reached her eyes.

"You are part of that reason." Sam smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"That's good to hear." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. They went back to a silence. They drove for a bit longer. Finally Sam pulled to a small little restaurant. He parked the car

and turned it off. He turned in his seat to face her never letting go of her hand.

"I hope you like italian." Andy smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Actually I love it." Sam chuckled. He knew that she liked it her dad told him.

"Good they have great food here. Come on." Sam got out of the car and waited for Andy to walk to him. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

They walked into the restaurant and waited to be seated. Finally someone came up and showed them to a booth. Andy looked around the restaurant. It was a small quiet place it was perfect for

a date. It had dim lights and candles all around. Small ones on every table. They started to look over the menu stealing glances at each other. Just then their waiter came up to their table.

"Hey Sara." Andy looked up when Sam said this. She saw Sara standing there waiting for them to place their order.

"Hey Sam. So you actually did ask her on a date." Sam laughed and blushed a little.

"Umm yeah. I didn't think you worked tonight." He looked up. Sara rolled her eyes laughing at him.

"Tonight was my night off but someone called in sick. So I picked up the shift." Andy smiled at them. They had a close bond she wished that she had a sibling.

"Ok. Well Andy are you ready to order." Andy nodded her head. They placed their order and Sara walked away to put it in.

Sara came back with their drinks and left them alone again. Sam looked over at Andy noticing that she was fudging. He didn't know how to start a conversation. They had never had any problem

before talking but tonight they did. Sam let out a breath looked over at Andy again.

"So ummm your nerves too?" Andy laughed and nodded her head.

"I don't know why. It's not like we have never talked before." Sam nodded his head

"I get that. So how about we get to know each other more." Andy nodded her head.

"That's a good idea. So I have met your sister. What is your dad and mom like." Sam smile weakly at her.

"Well umm. My mom is in a home to help her to remember to take her pills. She umm has a mental illness if she goes off her meds it's not good. Sara and I go and see her every week. Some

days are better than some. My dad you'll never meet. When he isn't in work he is drinks until he passes out. When he is a wake Sara and I walk on egg shells. We try not to make him angry

because when does he try to hit Sara. I try to take the beating. So she doesn't get it. Most of the time we just stay out of the house so it never happens. Not many people know about this

actually Oliver is the only one that really knows." Andy looked at Sam trying not to cry. She reached across the table to grab his hand. She squeezed his hand. Sam looked at her. All he could

see was compassion and worry in her eyes. He gave her a small smile. He never told anyone he was afraid that people will run.

"Sam I am not going to run. You can't choose your family." Sam gave her a weak smile.

"So umm what about your family? I see that your close to your dad. What about your mom?" Sam knew a bit from what Traci said to him but want to know more. Just then Sara came up

and gave them their food. They smiled at her and she walked away.

"Well my mom you'll never see. My mom decided that she didn't want us as a family any more. One night she kissed my dad on the cheek when he went to work. Then she put me to bed like

she always did. I woke up the next day and she was gone. I couldn't find her any where. So I called my dad to tell him that I couldn't find mom. He came home right away and couldn't find her

no note no call nothing. We looked and looked we couldn't find her. Finally my dad called he mom. She told us that my mom had moved and wasn't coming back. We both kind of went into are

dark places. My dad kind of started to drink and I stop talking to people. About a year after my mom left one of my dad's friends help him stop drinking. My dad got me help. We got close after

that my dad made sure that I felt like it wasn't my fault and that I am loved." Andy had tears streaming down her face now. Sam reached over and wiped her tears away.

"How old were you?" Sam asked

"I was 10." Sam couldn't believe that someone would dot that to her family.

"Andy sorry you had to go through that." Andy gave him a weak smile.

"You don't have to say sorry. It's not your fault." Sam smiled at her.

"True. Ok are food is about to get cold how about we stick to not so serious stuff." Andy laughed. God he could listen to her laugh all day. They started to eat and have small conversation

nothing to serious for the rest of the dinner. By the end of the dinner they both were relaxed enjoying their self. Sara came by a few times they talked to her. Finally Sam asked for their

check. Andy went for her purse Sam looked at her like she had two heads.

"What?" Andy asked while trying to grab for the check. Sam quickly grabbed it while pulling out his wallet.

"Your not paying anything." Andy looked dumbfounded.

"Sam it's ok. Really its ok I can pay for half." Sam shook his head.

"I asked you out so I am paying. Do you understand." Andy smiled weakly at him.

"Andy I am guessing you're not use to this are you." Andy shook her head. Luke always made her pay for half on all her dates.

"Well get use to it." Sam smiled at her.

"Ok." Andy smiled.

"Come on let's get out of here." Sam stood up and held out his hand to her. Sam didn't notice that Andy slide a 10 dollar bill on the table before standing up. Sam paid and they walked out of

the restaurant.

When they got back to his truck they noticed that it was almost 10. They talked for about 3 hours and didn't even know.

"Well it looks like the movie is out of the question." Sam looked over to Andy. She nodded her head at him.

"Looks like it. So what else do you want to do. I don't want this date to end yet." Sam smiled at what she said.

"Umm we can got to are spot or the beach to walk." Andy thought about it.

"How about our spot." Sam smiled and pulled out his phone. She saw he quickly texted Sara that they were going to the spot. Sam started his truck pulled out of their spot. While he drove

he reached over and grabbed her hand. She smiled gave his hand a squeeze. They drove for a bit before she turned to Sam.

"Sam we don't have any swim suites." Sam chuckled.

"I thought we can go there to talk a bit more or just sit there." Andy smiled at him. She was glad that it was dark so he couldn't see her blush.

"That sounds good to me." She then went back to looking out the window. They drove a bit more before pulling into their spot. They got out of the truck and started walking down the trail

hand in hand. They got to the lake took their shoes and socks off. They put their feet into the lake. Andy sat between his legs he wrapped his arms her. They sat there for a while not talking

just enjoying each other company.

Andy leaned back into him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter. She sighed she liked this she never did this with Luke.

"Sam when did you start surfing." Sam smiled at her

"Umm I was about 10." Andy nodded her head

"So why did you decided to surf?" Andy could feel him take a big breath before answering.

"You know how I told you that Sara and I. Tried to stay away from the house. Well my dad gets home a bit before I go to school doesn't go in until about 9pm. Surfing you have to get up early

and I go after school then got to Oliver to do school work. Also If I am having a bad day its calms me down." Andy nodded her head at him.

"So why did you start doing cheerleading?" Andy looked back at Sam she chuckled a little.

"I don't know really. Traci is my best friend we always do things together. She tried out so I tried out." Sam nodded his head.

"I see. So do you like it." Andy smiled at him

"Yeah actually I do." They went silent for a bit.

"Andy can I ask you something serious?" She turned her head around and looked at him.

"Sure you can ask me anything." Sam to a breath. He knew that this was a touchy subject.

"How long did you date Luke? Why did you start dating him?" Andy's smile dropped off her face.

"Well that's two questions." Sam chuckled

"True. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Andy looked back at him

"No it's ok. We dated for over a year. The reason I started dating him was because. I don't know at first he was sweet to me. All the girls wanted to date him except my friends. They all told me

that I should watch out for him. I should have listen to them. I guess really he was the first guy to show interest in me. So I went out with him." Sam nodded his head at her.

"Why did you stay with him when he treated you that way. He was controlling you." Andy nodded her head.

"I guess I didn't notice it until now." Andy turned fully into his chest and barred her head into his chest. He tighting his arms around her and kissed her temple. They sat there for a bit longer

not talking.

"Sam. What is Monica to you?" Sam sighed

"Monica and I were seeing each other during the summer. After a few month she wanted to know where I was every minuet of the day. I couldn't take it any more so I broke it off. She doesn't seem

to get the hint. She keeps trying to get me to take her back." Sam looked down at her.

"I see. Why did you date her?" Sam chuckled

"Umm she was hot. I thought anyways." Andy laughed at him. Sam shook his head at her and smiled. Sam took his phone out of his pocket to look at the time. They had been there an hour.

"Its 11 do you want to stay a bit longer or go home?"

"Stay for a bit but I should be back before 12. My dad doesn't give me a curfew but midnight is normally when I am home." Sam nodded his head.

"Ok."

They sat there for a bit not saying a word. Sam felt Andy shift a bit. He looked down and saw Andy staring at him. Sam brought his head down to hers. She tilted her head a little

their lips touched. It was little and sweet but quickly it grew into more. Andy shifted without breaking the kiss to straddle Sam. His hand went to her hip to pull her close. Andy's hands went into his

hair deepping the kiss. She ran her tongue along Sam's bottom lip. He open up his mouth to alow her tongue into his mouth. Sam's hand snaked up into her hair to hold her there. Andy moaned into

their kiss. They battled each other to control the kiss. All of sudden Sam flipped them so he was on top of her. He laid on top of her their hands roaming each other. The need for air be came to great

they pulled away. Sam rested his forehead on hers. Both of their breaths were ragged Sam ran his nose alone her's and lightly kissed her lips before getting off her.

"Andy we should get going." Andy propped herself on her elbows. She frowned a bit at him. Sam saw this and sighed.

"Andy believe me I don't want to go but... I told your dad I would treat you right. I want to take this slow. Believe me I want you but not the night after you break up with Luke." Andy sighed and sat up.

"Sam I get. We should get going. I don't want my dad to hate you after are first date." Sam chuckled he stood up. He put his hand down for her to grab so she could get up. He pulled her up into his

arms. He lightly kissed her again but pulled away before they could get carried away.

"I could kiss you all night Andy." She giggled

"I could kiss you all night too." Sam smiled at her. They put their shoes back on and walked back to the truck. Sam helped her into the truck then got in himself. Andy put the center council up she

scooted closer to Sam. He put his arm around her kissing the top of her head. When they pulled up to her house Sam noticed that Andy had falling asleep.

"Andy we're at your house." She blinked and looked at him with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks Sam I had a great time tonight." Sam smiled at her.

"I did to." Sam kissed her. He got out and helped her out of the truck. He walked her up to her door. They turned to each other. Andy stood up on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss.

"Goodnight Sam." Andy unlocked the door and open it.

"Goodnight Andy." He kissed her one more time turned and walked to his truck. She shut the door and locked it. She was smiling like any idiot.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Andy texted her dad that she was home. She had changed into her pj's and was about to get into bed when there was pounded at her door. She looked at the time and noticed that it was 12:30 am.

Her heart dropped into her stomach. She was praying while running down the stairs that it wasn't an officer tell her that her dad was hurt. She didn't even look through the window to see who it was

she just open the door. She wish she had when she saw Luke standing there. She tried to shut her door on his face. He put his foot in between the door and the door frame.

"Andy I just want to talk." Andy leaned against the door with all her weight.

"Luke I don't want to talk to you can you just go away now. It's late." She heard Luke sigh on the other side of the door.

"Andy please." Andy put her head on the door and sighed.

"Luke say what you need to say and leave." She felt him trying to push the door open. She put her foot against the wall to stop him from opening the door.

"Andy please open the door." Andy shook her head.

"No If you want to talk. Then you can talk through the door." She felt him try again and she put pushed back.

"Andy come on I won't hurt you." Andy was freaking out now. No one was here to help her this time.

"Luke I don't trust you. Just talk to me I am not letting you in." She heard him let a frustrating sigh out again.

"Fine Andy. I am sorry for the other night. I don't know what came over me. I just want to talk to you make you see that breaking up with me was a bad idea." Andy shook her head at him

"Oh and staying with you is a good idea." He didn't say anything a first.

"Come on Andy. We are good together." She didn't know how long she could hold the door like this.

"We weren't good together. You were controlling me. I let it happen what I wore, what I eat, what I did. You controlled. That isn't a relationship Luke."

"Andy I didn't do that. Stop listening to your god dam friends. They hated me from the beginning." Andy could hear the anger in his voice. She wished she would have grabbed her phone.

"Luke leave now. I don't want to talk any more." All of sudden the door flew open. Andy got knocked back into the wall. Luke stood over while slamming the door shut. He reached down and pulled

her up roughly. He squeezed her arms again.

"Listen Andy. I love you ok. I can't lose you do you hear me. I don't like the fact that you were with Sam today. That needs to stop do you understand me." Andy was scared he was shaking her while

he was yelling at her. She didn't know what to do. She thought of what he dad taught her. She slammed her foot down on his right foot. While he let her go she grabbed his shoulders pulling him down

while bringing her knee up into his gut. He fell to the ground she then kicked him in the gut again. She grabbed her keys off the table next to the door and bolted to her car. She got to her car she heard

Luke running behind her. She got in and locked the doors right when he got to her door. He tried to open her door but couldn't. Andy started her car and drove away. She looked in her mirror and saw

him running to his car.

~15 division~

Andy parked her car and walked into the building. She walked up to the desk she asked for her dad when she got there. The officer told her that he would be with her in a few minutes. After about

5 mins her dad finally came out to her. Tommy saw his daughter and knew something was wrong. She was crying and shaking all over.

"Sweetie what's wrong. What happen?" Tommy kneaded in front of her. She wiped the tears off her face.

"Luke showed up at the house. He grabbed me again dad. He was telling me that he couldn't lose me. That I needed to stop seeing Sam. Dad I was so scared." Tommy was rubbing his hand up and

down her back. Tommy was pissed that he put his hand on his daughter again.

"Andy how did you get away?" Andy started laughing.

"I used what you taught me." Tommy chuckled at her

"That a girl." Andy gave him a weak smile.

"Dad what do I do?" Tommy sighed

"Well I want to beat his ass. I know I know I can't. We need to press charges and file a restraining order." Andy looked at her dad.

"Dad I go to school with him. How will that work." Dad nodded his head at her.

"Basically while you at school he can't contact you. He can't come up and talk to you." Andy nodded her head.

"Ok dad. Lets do it. I am scared he'll do something worst then what he has done." They stood up and took her back. An hour later they were done. They had taking pictures of her arms and took

her statement.

"Andy I don't want you to stay home alone. Do you think that you can get a hold of one of your friends. If you want call your girlfriends over they can have your boyfriends over. Just stay in the living

room. I know you girls can take care of yourselves but I would feel better if guys were with you." Andy looked at her dad and nodded.

"Can I use your phone I left mine at home." Tommy handed her his phone.

Andy walked away from her father. She knew Traci would be up she told her that Jerry and her were going to watch movies at her house. She found her number in her father's phone and called.

it rang for 3 times before Traci answered. She sounded breathless Andy crinched she intrupted something.

"Tommy is Andy ok?" Traci sounded worried

"Traci its me. I need you guys to come over to my house. Can you call Gail and Noelle too. My dad even told me to have you bring the guys too. Also can you have the guys get a hold of Sam

for me I don't have my phone on me." Andy stated in one breath trying to hold back tears.

"Andy what is going on?" Andy sighed at her friend

"Traci I'll explain when you get to my house." Andy could hear Traci talking to Jerry.

"Ok Andy I'll call everyone we should be there in 30 mins."

"Thanks Traci." Andy hung up on her friend. She was trying to not cry she just wanted to sleep. She walked back over to her dad handed the phone back to him.

"Are they coming." Andy nodded her head at him.

"She said about 30 mins." Tommy nodded his head at her.

"Ok I'll have an officer take you home. They'll through the house before you go in and also stay there until they get there." Andy nodded her head. He walked her out of the building to a curser.

They rode to Andy's house. Another cruser pulled up the two officer in the car she was in and the other two got out. They walked up to the house walked in. A few minutes later they came out

and open the door for to get out.

"Andy the house is clear. Do you want to wait out her or wait inside?" Andy was about to answer when Sam's truck pulled up. Sam jumped out of the truck.

"ANDY." He yelled while running up to her. The two officers stopped him before he got to her.

"It's ok. He is umm my friend." The officers let him go. He walked up to her and put her face into his hands. He brought her face up so he could look at her.

"Andy what is going on." Andy was started to lose control of her tears. Just then two more cars pulled up everyone was there even Oliver and Celery.

"I'll explain it when we get inside." Andy took his hand and pulled him up to the door. All her friend walked in walked toward the living room. Andy stood by the door Sam never leaving her side

he noticed that he arms were darker than before and was shaking. The officers waved at her while she was shutting the door. She locked the door and locked it. At that moment the dam that

she had to hold everything back broke. She started to sob leaning against the door. Sam was by her side right away. He pulled her into his arms rubbing her back. Saying shhh into her hair

she gripped his shirt so sight.

"Andy its going to be ok. We here for you." He looked and saw everyone staring at them. He didn't know what happen but he would be here for her. Finally she stopped sobbing into his chest

she stepped back. Sam never dropped his arms from her they were still around her waist. She wiped the tears off her face and smiled weakly.

"Lets go into the living room. I'll explain everything to you guys."

They walked into the living room. They all took a seat on the couch or floor. Sam sat on the couch and pulled Andy on to his lap. Andy curled up into him while he rubbed his hand up and down

her back. Andy took and deep breath and started tell them what had happen. While Andy was talking she could feel Sam stiffing up a few times. She could feel the anger roll off him. Her friends

looked at her shocked that Luke did that.

"Andy what's going to happen?" Traci looking at her friend scared for her.

"Well I pressed charges and have a restraining order against him. For school he can contact me at all. My dad didn't want me alone. He knew that we can take care of are self but feels better

having the guys here with us." The girls looked at their friend worried.

"Ok well when you're at school you're not walking by your self any where. Do you understand me." Andy looked at Sam scared. He noticed this and was worried she thought he was trying to control

her. He wasn't controlling her but he wanted her safe.

"Andy I just don't want him to try anything at school sweetie." Andy relaxed a bit and smiled weakly at him.

"Well I have classes with the girls except one. I should be fine because Chris is in that class with me. He is like an older brother to me. He hated Luke from the beginning. So I know He will help

me." Sam nodded his head.

"Ok. We can talk more about this tomorrow. You should try to get some sleep sweetie." Sam kissed her temple. Andy all of sudden didn't feel tired.

"Umm can we watch TV for a bit I am not tired now." They all nodded. Andy tried to stand up but Sam pulled her close.

"What do you need?" Traci asked her friend.

"I was going to get blankets and pillows for you guys." Traci and Gail stood up.

"We'll get them." They left after a bit they came back with everything they needed. Traci and Jerry laid on the love seat, Oliver and Celery were sitting on the floor in front of them. Frank and Noelle

sat on the over-size arm-chair. Nick and Gail laid on the floor in front of the couch. Sam and Andy laid on the couch. Sam wrapped a blanket around them and settled down. Andy put her head on

his chest. Traci turned on the TV found a movie that everyone had seen before that way if they fell asleep they didn't miss anything. 5 mins into the movie Sam noticed that Andy's breath even out

he looked down and saw that Andy was fast asleep. He wrapped his arms around her. His last thought he had before he fell asleep was that he was going to make Luke pay for this. He was going to

make sure that Luke never went near Andy again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

~Luke's House~

Luke had called some of his friends over to talk. Boyd, Steve and Dov were sitting in his living room listening to Luke vent.

"How can she just move on that fast?" Luke was pacing.

"Just because she was eating with him at the beach. Doesn't mean that she moved on. They are friends right?" Dov asked looking at everyone. He liked Andy he thought that she could do better

then Luke. He wouldn't say that out loud. He was friends with Luke but has known Andy longer.

"Really Dov whose side are you on?" Steve looked over at Dov.

"I am just saying." Dov shook his head at his friends.

"Well don't. We need to figure out how to get her back with me." Luke stated to him.

"Well you need not to blow up when she hangs out with Sam." Luke looked at Steve like he had two heads.

"Are you kidding me?" Luke was pissed now.

"No you telling Andy not to hang out with him just pushed her toward him. It back fired on you." Luke let out a sigh. Boyd was right he pushed her toward him

"Ok how do I get her to actually talk to me?" The guys shrugged their shoulders. Just then they heard a knock on the door. Luke went to answer the door. He when open the door he saw two

officers on the other side of the door.

"Can I help you officers?" Luke asked.

"Luke Callaghan. Your under arrest for the assault of Andy McNally." Luke looked shocked. He couldn't believe that Andy was pressing charges.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He stated while the officers were putting hand cuffs on him. Steve, Boyd and Dov looked shocked that this was happening.

"Luke we'll go over to her house to figure out was going on. Also we'll call your parents." Steve stated to his friend. They watched as he got put in the back of the squad car. When they drove away

they got in their vehicles and went to Andy's house

~Andy's House~

Andy woke up to what she thought was a knock at the door. She looked at the clock it was 2:30 am. She thought she was hearing things. She looked down at Sam and smiled. She snuggled

back into his chest. She felt his arms tighting around. She heard it again she started freaking out who would be at her door. No one else woke up she slide out of Sam's arms. Right when she

was about out of his arms. He woke up and looked up at her.

"Hey where are you going?" Just then there was another knock at the door.

"I was about to see who was at the door at this hour." Andy tried to get up but Sam grabbed her and pulled he back down on the couch. He stood up looked down at her.

"Stay here. I'll go see who is at the door." Andy smiled nodding her head. While Sam was walking out of the room he kicked Nick's foot. Nick woke up and looked at Sam while he walked out

of the room. He heard a knock at door got up followed him out of the living room. He stayed at door to the hall way. Sam open the door without looking to see who it was.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME." Everyone woke up when they heard Steve yell. The girls looked at Andy and saw her look scared. Andy brought her knees up to her chest and put her head down

on them. The girls came and sat next to her while the guys stood up and blocked the door.

"What do you guys want. Do you realize what time it is?" Steve glared at him.

"Where is Andy at?" Sam shook her head at him.

"She is sleeping. What do you want?" Steve looked past Sam. He saw Sam's friends standing there looking at him.

"Well you see Luke got arrest for assault of Andy. So did you put her up to this. We know that he wouldn't do that to her." Boyd almost yelled.

"No I didn't put this up to her. He did assault her so she pressed charges against him." Steve shook his head at him. Andy heard enough she got up from the couch. Her friends tried to stop her

but she walked past them. She walked through the guys stood right next to Sam. She looked at Steve and Boyd shaking her head at them. Steve and Boyd looked at her and her arms.

"Come on Andy just because Luke grabbed your arms rough. Doesn't mean you should file charges against him." Boyd stated. Andy shook her at Boyd.

"Boyd this wasn't the first time." He shook his head at her.

"Yeah he came by friday night too. He was acting crazy that night too. He grabbed her roughly then to." Traci stated at him.

"So he grabbed her hard twice. Come on he just lost his girlfriend. He loves her." Steve ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that Traci was in Jerry's arms when she was talking to him.

"No that's not what I was talking about." Everyone looked at Andy shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked her.

"A few months back. Luke and I were arguing at his house. One thing I know he throw me down on the ground hard. I hit my head and had a bruise my side." Andy was crying. She knew that her

friends were going to be mad at her for not telling them.

"Oh come on Andy. You know that you have two left feet." Nick had to grab Sam from tackling Steve.

"I think you guys should leave." Jerry stated. He shut the door on them. Sam calmed down and grabbed Andy into a hug. They heard car door shut and cars starting. They heard a knock at the door.

"You got to be kidding me." Gail pushed past the guys. She yanked open the doors to see Dov standing there.

"Sorry. I know that you guys told us to leave. I just want to make sure Andy was ok." Gail looked back at Andy. She was had her head bared into his chest. Dov looked past Gail and saw Andy.

"She'll be fine. Thanks Dov for checking. God how can a guy like you be friends with Luke?" Gail asked. Dov chuckled at her.

"Well when we started being friends he was a nice guy. Now he is an asshole for what he has done to Andy. Well I am going home, Andy if there is anything you need just let me know ok." Andy

looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Dov." He turned and walked away.

They shut the door and walked into the living room. They all got back into their spots and looked at Andy. She could feel everyone looking at her.

"Ok. I know I should have told you guys. He promised that it wouldn't happen again. I believed him god I am an idiot." Andy had tears running down her face. Sam pulled her into him and kissed her

temple while rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Ok one thing missy. You should have told us. You have never kept anything from us." Traci looked at her friends with tears in her eyes. She want to go kill Luke now.

"I know. I should have told you guys but I was I don't know." Andy looked at her friends. She was afraid to look at Sam.

"Well sweetie from now on you tell us if something like that happens again. I know it won't but no more secrets." Andy laughed at Noelle. She knew Sam would never harm her like that.

"I will." She finally looked over at Sam. She could see his caring eyes. Sam smiled at her and kissed her temple again.

"How about we get some sleep." Oliver stated. Everyone nodded their heads and settled down. Andy laid on Sam's chest again. She felt him rubbing his hand up and down her back. She liked

this she felt safe in his arms.

"Andy. You never have to be afraid around me. I would never harm you I promise you that. I am not like my dad." Andy looked up at him smiled at him.

"I know that's why I feel safe with you." Sam brought his head down and kissed her lightly. Andy snuggled back down in his arms.

Tommy walked into his home walked into his home. He stopped in at the door of the living room and smiled. He was happy to see the group of friends that his daughter had. He noticed that

Andy was laying on top of Sam with a blanket over them. If that was Luke he would have yelled now. He studied them Sam had his arms wrapped protectively around her. He was

holding her like he could protect her from anything. He chuckled and walked into the kitchen he decided to make dinner for kids. He had just started making coffee when he heard someone

walk into the kitchen. He turned to Gail standing there smiling with a guy standing next to her.

"Good Morning Tommy." Gail sat down at the table. Nick stood there kind of sacred.

"I don't bit." Tommy stated while chuckling. He sat down at the table. Nick laughed a little while sitting down next to Gail.

"Hi I am Nick." Tommy shook Nick's hand.

"So you're dating Gail?" Nick looked at him and smiled.

"Yes I am." Tommy smiled and then dropped it.

"Well let me tell you something. Gail here is like my daughter. If you hurt he in any way I'll hurt you. Remember I am a cop I'll get away with it." Nick looked back and forth between Gail and

Tommy. Gail was trying to hard not to laugh. Tommy did this with every boyfriend that she had. He was like a second dad to her. Finally Tommy put him out of his misery he started laughing.

Nick started chuckling when Gail and Tommy finally laughed at him.

"Ok. I know your like a dad to her. So I know that not everything that you said wasn't a joke. Believe me I don't plan on hurting." Tommy nodded his head. He liked Nick.

"Ok. Now that is settled. How about we make breakfast." Gail nodded. They got up and started making breakfast. One by one the group made their way into the kitchen. Finally Andy and Sam

came into the kitchen. By that time the food was ready everyone was sitting and eating. There was only one chair left. Sam sat down and pulled Andy down on to his lap. Andy smiled and then

saw her dad he smile disappeared. Tommy walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"How did you sleep sweetie. Hi Sam thanks for watching for my daughter last night." Sam smiled up at Tommy.

"No problem Tommy." Andy smiled again while starting to eat. Everyone was talking and laughing enjoying each other. They heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get that."

Andy stood up and walked toward the door. She looked through the door and saw Luke standing there with flowers.

"DAD!" Tommy walked into the hallway right when Andy open the door to show Luke standing there. Tommy pulled Andy behind him.

"Luke leave now. She has a restraining oder against you. I will call the cops." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Tommy it was a miss understanding. Andy will tell you that." Luke at Andy. Some movement caught his eye behind her. Luke saw Sam standing there.

"Luke you need to leave now." Andy stated looking down at the ground.

"You just couldn't wait could you." Luke stated to Sam.

"Luke leave now." Tommy walked toward the door.

"Andy we will talk." Luke dropped the flowers and walked away. Andy let out a sigh and turned around. She would right in to Sam arms he hugged her. Tommy turned around and smiled.

"Ok lets finished eating." They walked back into the kitchen to eat. It went back to the way it was before Luke showed up. Tommy left the group to bed. The group sat there talking about

what they were going to do today.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

~Westside School~

Andy pulled into the parking lot and let out a breath. She didn't want yesterday to end. The group just had a lazy day at the beach. She was so happy up until she went to bed because

she knew that she would have to come to school today. She was in her own little world when she heard a knock on her window she jumped and screamed. She looked out the window to see

Chris and Dov standing there. She let out a sigh she was glad it was them and not Luke. She open her door and got out.

"Sorry Andy we didn't mean to scare you. We just thought you should walk up to the school alone. Just for when you know Luke try to do anything." Andy smiled at them.

"Its ok. I just don't want to see him. Hopefully I don't see him. So can we start walking." Dov and Chris nodded their heads. They started walking toward the school. When they were almost

to the entrance they heard her name being called. They turned around to see Boyd and Steve walking up to them. Andy let out a frustrated sigh.

"What do you want." Chris and Dov put Andy behind them.

"Hey we just wanted to tell you that Luke is really sorry. He just wants to talk to you." Andy glared at Steve. Why can't he just leave her alone already.

"Well I don't want to talk to him. Tell him to leave me alone." Andy turned around and started walking into the school with Dov and Chris following her. She walked up to her locker she saw

a white rose taped to her locker. She let out another sigh. She ripped the rose of her locker and threw it on the ground. She hated that flower and hated the person that put it there. There

was no note but she knew that he did it. She open her locker and got her stuff. When she shut her locker Traci was leaning against the locker next to hers.

"Hey how are you?" Andy let out a sigh.

"Well I am good. Dov and Chris walked me up to school. Boyd and Steve told me that Luke is sorry and that he just wants to talk. I got here found a rose on my locker. I threw it on the

ground. Why can't he just leave me alone?" Traci nodded her head.

"Well hopefully he will leave you alone today. Someone will be with you between the classes. So hopefully he isn't dumb and stays away." Andy nodded her head and smiled at her friends.

"We should get to class." Traci and smiled. They started walking to class. When they walked into their class they saw 12 dozen roses sitting on the teacher's desk. The teacher smiled.

"Andy these are for you." The teacher handed the flowers to Andy. She looked over to Traci and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the trash and threw them away. The teacher looked

at her confused as her and Traci took their seats.

It was lunch time Andy was tired. She was sitting with her friends. Every class the teachers handed her flowers. Every time she went back to her locker there was a rose taped on it.

Between classes she was with someone but that didn't stop Steve or Boyd from try to talk to her for Luke. She sat there listening to her friends while pushing her food around. All of

sudden a rose was put on in front of her. She froze she didn't know if it was Luke or one of his friends.

"You need to leave." She heard Traci state. She knew that it was Luke. She felt someone sit beside her.

"I need to talk to you." He put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch.

"I have nothing to say to you. Can you please just leave me alone. Please." She finally turned to Luke and saw Anger in his eyes.

"Why so you can run to Sam?" Andy closed her eyes.

"Luke please if you cared about me then you'll leave me alone." Andy went to stand up when she felt Luke grab her arm. She tried to pull her arm out his grip. She felt a pair of arms

go around her waist and pull her back. She saw Chris stand in front of her grabbing Luke's arm.

"Let her go Luke." Luke glared at Chris.

"Stay out of this Chris. This isn't your business." Chris shook his head. He gripped Luke's arm a little harder. Luke finally let go.

"You see that's where your wrong. You see Andy is my friend so this makes it my business. Luke just leave her alone." Luke looked around Chris to look at Andy. He shook his head.

"We're not done." With that He turned around and stormed off. Andy couldn't believe this.

"Thanks Chris. You didn't have to." Chris turned around to her and smiled.

"Andy it's ok really. He should leave you alone. Sooner or later he will." Chris gave Andy a hug and walked away.

The girls were walking to their lockers when they passed a group of guys. They started laughing.

"Slut." Andy turned around to look at the boy who just said that.

"Who are you calling a slut?" Traci asked.

"Her." The guy pointed at Andy.

"Why am I a slut." Andy glared at him.

"Well you're dating Luke but are going after another guy from a different school. God you're a slut." Andy had enough. Next than anyone knew Andy punched the guy in the face. He fell

to the ground. She kneeled down to his level.

"One thing Luke and I aren't going out. Two yes I am seeing another guy from a different school. That doesn't make me a slut. Call me that again and it will be worst then a busted

lip." With that Andy stood up and walked away with everyone staring after. She got to her locker to see Slut spray painted on her locker. Steve walked up to her with a smile.

"You know that this all could stop." Andy glared at him.

"Oh really and how." Steve smiled at her again.

"Just go back to Luke. Give up Sam. Remember this is just the beginning." Steve smiled again and walked away. Andy stared at her locker. She looked around and saw a lot people

laughing and staring at her. She couldn't do this now. She walked down the hall past her friends out the door of the school. She got to her car she was crying. She got into

her car. She grabbed her phone sent a text and drove away from the school.

~East High school~

Sam and his friends were sitting eating lunch. His day was going by slow. He kept thinking about how Andy was doing at school today. He was hoping that she was having a good day.

"Sam." Oliver waved his hand in front of Sam's face.

"Yeah what do you need." All the guys laughed at him

"We were talking about what to do after school since we don't have practice." Sam shrugged.

"Your thinking about Andy aren't you?" Sam nodded his head at Jerry.

"I am worried about her. Hopefully Luke leaves her alone." All the guys nodded their heads.

"Sam she has her friends with her. She'll be fine we can check on her after school." Sam nodded his head. He felt a vibration in his pocket. His friends went back to talking while he

checked his phone. He saw that he got a text from Andy.

_I couldn't handle school today. Going to are spot." _Sam frowned at the text. He looked at his friends. He needed to go check on her.

"Sam are you ok?" Nick looked at Sam worried.

"Umm no not really. I am not feeling to well. I think I am going to call Sara and go home. If I feel better later I'll hit you guys up." Sam got up and walked away. He friends looked after

to him. Something was off they knew that he was feeling fine. Jerry heard his phone go off and looked down to see a text from Traci.

_Hey Andy left school. She had a hard day. She isn't answering are calls or text messages. Could you see if Sam can get through to her?"_ Jerry chuckled.

_He just left for the day after getting a text message. I think he went to see her. Call me after school we don't have practice. If we haven't heard from them by then we will go look for_

_them." _Jerry sent the text. Not a second later his phone went off.

_Sounds like a plan."_ Jerry smiled.

"I think Sam went to find Andy. She left school it looks like it was a hard day for her." The boys looked at Jerry and let out a sigh.

"Should we go to?" Jerry shook his head.

"No let him find her." They nodded their heads as the bell rang for end of lunch.

~Office~

Sam walked into the office asking to use the phone. He dialed Sara's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello." He heard his sister's voice.

"Hey Sara. I need to leave school. A friend needs to me but I just can't leave. I wouldn't ask this if it was important." He heard Sara sigh on the other end.

"Sam can't wait until after school?" Sam let out a breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sara I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important." Sara sighed again.

"Ok give the phone to someone." Sam smiled and hanged the phone the secretary. They talked and she wrote on a paper and handed it to Sam.

"Your free to go." Sam took the paper and walked out of the school. When he got to his car he called Sara.

"Hey Sara. I am going to my spot." While he put his car in drive.

"Sam why are you going there?" Sam let out a sigh.

"Ok Andy is there. Her ex-boyfriend abused her. She pressed charges and restraining order on him. The thing is he still hasn't left her alone. From the text I got from her she had

a rough day at school. She goes to my spot to get away. I worried about her so I need to go check on her. I am not missing much my last part of the day are slack off classes. So I am

not missing much. I am sorry." Sam was driving to their spot.

"Sam I get it. Go make sure she is ok. I have about 4 hours left of my shift. If I don't hear from you by then I will come looking for you." Sam laughed.

"Ok Thanks Sara." Sam hung up his phone.

~Their spot~

Andy walked to the lake and sat down. She let out a sigh she couldn't believe the day she had. She heard her phone go off. She pulled out her phone and saw it was her dad.

"Hey dad." She knew she was about to get yelled at.

"One thing are you ok?" Andy let out a sigh.

"Yes dad." She heard her dad let out a sigh too.

"Ok two what the hell are you thinking leaving school. You didn't even call me." Andy cringed.

"Sorry dad. Look I was getting harassed at school. Luke wouldn't leave me alone I just couldn't do it any more. I know I should have called you but I just needed to get away." Andy had tears

running down her face.

"Ok. Well I told the school that there was an emergency with me. That you were called on your phone I forgot to call the school. So you're not in trouble with the school. If you do this again

then you will be in trouble." Andy chuckled.

"It won't dad I promise. It was just too much today. I'll be fine." It was quiet for a bit.

"Ok sweetie. I have to get to work but please text me when you get home." Andy smiled.

"Of course dad I will. You be safe out there. Love you." She said.

"I will try sweetie. Love you too." Andy hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

Sam parked his truck next to Andy's car. He got out of his truck and started walking down the trail to the lake. He saw her sitting there she looked like she was crying. He walked up behind

her he sat down behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her lean back in his arms. She continued to cry as he held her.

"Do you want to talk about it." Asked while kissing her temple.

"God it was so bad today. Every time I went to my locker today there was a rose taped to my locker. Every class there were 12 dozen roses handed to me. Went to lunch and he tried to talk

to me when I tried to leave he grabbed me. Chris stopped him he left. While walking to my locker after that. There was a group of guys that called me a slut. I ended up punch the guy. I walked

away to find that word sprayed painted on my locker. Steve was there to tell me that this will get worst but it could stop if I go back to Luke. So at that point I walked out of the school. I didn't know

where else I should go so I came here. I just needed to get away from everyone." Sam let out a breath that he was holding. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I am sorry Andy. I wish you didn't have to go through that." Andy turned around in Sam's arms. She smiled her first smile of the day at him.

"It's ok. I am here with you now. It makes this day so much better." Sam smiled at her and hugged her harder.

"Yeah it's made my day too." Andy looked up at Sam. He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss started out slow. Andy shifted in his arms so she was straddling his lap. He put his hand on her

hips pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for permission. Andy granted him accesses. Their tongues battled for control. Sam

flipped them over so that Andy was below him. She wrapped her legs around Sam while his hands ran down her body. When they needed air Sam started kissing down her neck. She leaned her

head back to give him better accesses to her neck. Sam could feel Andy rubbing up against him. Andy could feel Sam's erection against her. She let out a moan. Sam's hand went up under her

shirt and found her breast. He started to rub them through her bra which caused her to moan his name. Sam pushed his erection against her. Andy's hands found her way up into his shirt and was

racking her nails down his back. Sam started to kiss his way up to her mouth. He pulled his hands out of her shirt and looked down at her. She looked up at him confused.

"What is it Sam." Andy whispered to Sam. Sam brought his hand up to her cheek and rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"Nothing. It's just I want to take this slow. I know if we don't slow down we are going to end up sleeping with each other. Don't get me wrong I want to but not now. I don't want you to regret it

later." Andy smiled at him. She pushed herself on to his erection again. She heard him groan and put his head on her shoulder. Andy smiled at him.

"Believe me I know you want to. I get that you want to take it slow. Thank you for thinking about me. Your right I want to take it slow. One question though." Sam smiled down at her.

"What question is that?" Andy tighten her legs around his waist to bring him closer. She could still feel his erection pressing against her.

"When will be the right time. When will know is the right time?" Sam kissed her lightly. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"I don't know really. Normally after the second date is when I have sex with them. Some times we don't even make it to that. I just don't want that with us. We will know believe me we will but

this isn't the time ok." Andy brought her hand up to his face rubbing her thumb across his cheek.

"Ok. Is making out ok though because I really want to keep doing that." Sam chuckled at her and smiled.

"Oh believe me make out is so going to happen." Sam leaned down and started kissing her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

~their spot~

Sam was still on top of Andy kissing her. Their hands were still roaming each other. They felt a vibration in between each other. Sam started chuckling.

"Is that yours or mine?" Sam said kissing her neck. Andy reach between them and grabbed her phone out. She looked at it while Sam kissed that spot behind her ear. That spot always made

her weak at her knees. She moaned at Sam she could feel him smile against her neck.

"Umm..well it was mine." Sam's hand was running up down her thigh. Still kissing her neck which was making it difficult for her to focus on her phone. She tried to push Sam away she heard

him chuckle pulling her close to him.

"Sam if you keep this up I won't be able to respond to the text message." Just then Sam felt another vibration. He dropped his head on her shoulder groaning. He let go of Andy fished out his

phone in his pocket. Andy started laughing at Sam's reaction. Sam sat up and answered the phone while Andy called Traci.

Andy stood up and walked away from Sam. Looking back him smiling waiting for Traci to answer the phone.

"Hey girl are you ok?" Traci asked. Andy let out a sigh she had forgotten about her day while with Sam. He had a way to do that for her.

"Yeah I am doing better actually. Hey don't you have practice?" She heard Traci laugh and a guys voice in the background.

"Well you see we don't need a practice today. We also were worried about you so decided to call off practice. I know that you want to be alone now but we are all at the beach. So

why don't you come down here so we can cheer you up more." Andy let out a chuckle. If her friend only knew who she was with.

"Umm that sounds like fun actually. Who is all with you guys?" She asked because ones again she heard a guys voice.

"Well all the girls all are boyfriends to. Maybe you can call Sam to see if he wants to come. Unless you know your already with him." Andy heard Traci chuckle when she said that.

"Well I can ask him now. Since yes he is with me. He came to check on me." Andy smiled over to Sam.

"Where are you any ways?" Andy chuckled at her friend.

"We are at our place." Andy stated while looking at Sam while he was looking at her smiling.

"You guys have a place." Traci chuckled.

"Yeah we do. It's some where we can go to be alone. Where no one can bother us." Traci chuckled.

"Here I am bothering you guys." Andy laughed again at her friends

"You no bother sweetie. We'll see you guys in a bit." Andy hung up her phone.

Andy walked back over to Sam as he was hanging up his phone. She sat down next to him. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"So who were you talking to?" Andy looked up at Sam.

"My sister. She told me if I didn't get a hold of her before she was done with work that she call me." Andy nodded her head. they had been her for 4 hours but it didn't feel like that.

"So who were you talking to?" Andy smiled at Sam.

"Traci she want to know if we wanted to the beach to hang out with them." Sam chuckled at her.

"That sweetie is up to you." Andy looked at him.

"Though I am having a lot of fun her with you." She kissed his neck. "I think I should show my friends that I am ok. Is that ok?" Sam looked at her and smiled.

"That's fine sweetie. Lets go." They walked back to their vehicles hand in hand. They got their and Sam pulled her into his arms.

"How about we drop your car off at your house. Then you get into my truck and I drive you to the beach." Andy smiled at him.

"That sounds like a really great plan." Sam kissed her again. They pulled away from each other and got into the vehicles.

~The beach~

Sam pulled up into the parking lot and parked. Andy unbuckled her seatbelt lifted up the center council. She scooted closer over to Sam pulled him in to a kiss. Sam was surprised by the

kiss. Her wrapped arms around her and pulled her close. Just as the kiss was going deeper they heard a knock on the window. Sam pulled away from Andy looked out the window and saw

the last person that he wanted to see at that moment. Sam rolled down the window.

"What do you want Monica?" Monica looked past Sam and glared at Andy.

"What are you doing with her. After the night we had last night?" Andy looked at Sam puzzled.

"Monica what are you talking about?" Sam asked her angrily.

"Sam you know what I am talking about." Monica glared at him crossing her arms at him.

"Actually I don't think he does. The reason I say that is because last night sweetheart he was with me." Andy glared at Monica.

"What are you talking about. At ten last night he came to my house wanting me." Monica smiled up at them. Andy let out a frustrating sigh. She open up her door got out of the truck. She

walked over to where Monica was.

"Look you here. I don't know what is wrong with you. All I know is that last night Sam didn't leave my house until almost midnight. So why don't you get the picture and leave Sam alone. He

doesn't want you." Monica was glaring at Andy. Sam had got out of the truck and stepped in between them.

"Why would he want a slut like you?" As soon as Monica said that Andy lunged for her. Sam grabbed her before she could grab Monica.

"I think you need to leave." Sam looked over and saw the group standing there.

"I am not going until Sam tells me that I need to leave. I highly doubt he's going to do that." Sam let out a frustrated sigh. He put Andy down and turned to Monica.

"Look Monica I don't know how many times that I need to tell you this. So I am going to say this one more time. I don't want you any more. I don't know what game your playing but it

needs to stop do you under stand me." Sam glared at Monica.

"Sam you don't mean that." She tried to grab him. Sam stepped back.

"Monica yes I do. You need to leave." Monica looked at Sam and started crying. The group started walking back to the beach. Monica pulled out her phone dialing a number.

"We need to talk now." She ended the call and walked away.

The group went to where they were sitting before. Sam sat down and Andy sat down between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"Your amazing you know that right." Andy turned and looked up at him.

"Why do you say that." Sam smiled looking down at her.

"Because you stood up to crazy girl. You didn't believe her." Andy smiled at him

"Well you were with me so it was easy." Sam's smiled dropped.

"If I wasn't with you would have believed her?" Andy looked at Sam noticing that he wasn't smiling. She rubbed her thumb over his cheek smiling at him.

"Sam I would believe you." Sam smiled down at her again.

"Thank you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Get a room you two." They heard Gail stating while laughing at them. They pulled away looking at their friends. They all laughed at them.

"So Andy how are you doing?" Oliver asked her.

"I am doing better. God school was horrible but now I am good. My dad wasn't pleased with me just up and leaving school like I did." Everyone nodded their heads at her.

"Well how about we have fun?" Nick asked everyone while grabbing his board. Andy noticed that there was 5 boards there.

"What I didn't know you guys surf to?" The guys laughed at her.

"Yes we all surf. Nick and Sam are the only ones that do tournaments. They are the ones that taught us." Andy laughed at them.

"Ok ok sorry. So are you guys going to teach us all to surf." The nodded their heads while grabbing the boards. Everyone walked to the water.

~Luke's house~

Monica knocked on the door. Luke open up the door grabbed her dragged her inside.

"Luke what the hell happen to are plan?" She pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Look I am still doing my side of the plan. The problem is that she pressed charges against me and has a restraining order against me to. So its taking longer." Luke ran his hands

through his hair.

"Well Luke that wasn't part of are plan. You were to plant seeds of doubt in their minds. Right now they think I am crazy. I told her he was with my last night. Thinking that

he was going to be alone but guess what he was with her." Luke glared at her.

"Not all night. What time did you tell her." Monica threw up her hands.

"Well I said 10 but he didn't leave her house until midnight." Luke looked at her like she had two heads.

"He couldn't have. Tommy always kicks guys out of her house at 9. So they must be lieing to you." Monica shook her head at him.

"Maybe you but they all confirmed it." Luke shook his head.

"Well we have to try another way than." Monica let out a sigh.

"Like what." Luke gave her an evil smile.

"I have an idea." Monica smiled back at him.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

~Westside Hight school~

Andy pulled into a parking lot of school and parked her car. She let out a sigh letting her head fall back to her seat. Its Friday thank god she thought to herself. This week has been hell on her. Luke still hasn't let up on her either has his friends. Worst yet is most of the school hates her. Luke and his friends have spread lies about her. Andy saw that Traci pulling into the space next to her. She got out of her car and walked up to Traci.  
"Hey how are you doing?" Traci gave her a hug. Andy let out a sigh and hugged her tighter.  
"I wish I wasn't here. My dad knows everything that is happening. So he told me if I need to leave to call him and he will let me leave. I just need to keep my head and get through this. Sam is having a hard time too well not as bad as me but Monica is making it hell now." Traci wanted to hit Monica and Luke now.  
"We are all here for you." Andy smiled at her friend.  
"I know really I do. It's just I can't sleep any more. It's just not a school anymore. They have called me at night now. So tonight I am going to get a new number. It's my dad's idea when I do I'll text it to you." Traci was rubbing her hand up and down her back while they walked up to the school. They walked into the school and up to her locker to see once again Slut writing on it again. Andy let out a sigh while she threw her head back.  
"When is this going to stop?" Andy walked up to her locker. Traci stood next to her when a group of girls walked by laughing.  
"What are you laughing about?" Traci asked glaring at the girls.  
"Well I guess it's true. If you're a cheerleader you're a slut." Before anyone could react Traci slapped the girl across her face.  
"Luke you want a be bitch. You have no idea what you're talking about." The girl slapped Traci back across the face. Andy didn't notice that Noelle and Gail walked up to them.  
"Wrong move." Traci pulled back her arm and punched the girl right in the face. Her friends tried to jump into the fight when Andy, Gail and Noelle jumped in to stop them. It was an all out fight in the middle of the hallway. Teacher ran out of their classrooms to see what was going on. The teachers pulled the girls apart the principle was running down the hall toward them right when they were pulled apart.  
"What the hell is going on here?" They all stopped and looked at him  
"We were walking by when that bitch just hit me." Traci tried to lung at her.  
"Whatever you started this by calling my friends and I a slut." Traci screamed at her.  
"ENOUGH! You 4 go home for the day. You 4 get to class now." Andy couldn't believe that they were getting sent home.  
"What we didn't start this." Andy stated to him  
"Look I don't care but since you guys are seniors. It's school rules that the ones in the fight that are in a class higher are sent home." Andy threw up her hands and walked past him. Her friends followed behind her. Right when they turned the corner they saw Steve standing there.  
"I told you that it would get worst." Andy stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around to Steve she smiled and punched him knocking him on his ass.  
"Go to hell Steve." Andy turned around with her friends and walked away from him on the ground.

~Oliver's house~

The guys were at his house. They didn't have classes because the all the teachers had meetings. They loved the 3rd friday of every month.  
"So has Monica left you alone?" Jerry asked while Sam shook his head at him.  
"No. I wish she would but she just wont leave me alone." The guys chuckled at him.  
"She will soon I hope. Any ways how is Andy doing? Has school gotten better?" Sam let out sigh looking over to Nick.  
"No it's actually has gotten worst by the day. Every day there is a new word spray painted on her locker. Luke and his friends haven't let up on her either. Also now they have called her at night. Sometimes they say nothing other times its hateful words. She has a panic attack every time she has one. She told me that she is changing her number tonight so don't be surprised if she texts you guys her new number. He dad is checking into the phone numbers and charging them with harassment charges." He looked at the guys they all looked pissed.  
"Hey can you let her know that we are all there for her. If she needs to talk or just needs to hide." Sam shook his head at Oliver.  
"I will man. So are we going to watch these movies or talk like girls?" They guys laughed while pushing play to watch the movie.

~Andy's house~

They all drove to Andy's house. They walked into their house her dad was sitting in the kitchen.  
"Ok tell me what happen." Is all they heard. Andy let out a sigh.  
"Slut once again was spray painted on my locker. Then a group of girls walked by calling me a slut. Which you know Traci's temper got the better of her. So a fight broke out. Since we are seniors we had to go home." Tommy let out a breath.  
"Sorry girls." They girls all sat down at the table.  
"It's not your fault. It's just high school I have friends that are there for me. I don't care what other people think." Tommy looked over to his daughter with a proud smile.  
"Still you shouldn't have to go through this." She nodded at him.  
"Well I won't ground you. So what are you guys going to do with yourselves today?" They shrugged their shoulders at him. He let out a chuckle at them.  
"Well most likely hang around here." Tommy shook his head at her.  
"No. You see I need to sleep for work today. I don't need to hear giggling from down here. Also why don't you guys see what your boyfriends are up to. You know they don't have school today." The girls looked up confused.  
"How do you know that?" Tommy smiled  
"Well you see. Every 3rd Friday of the month they have off. I know this because we are on the street to show them not to cause problems." Tommy stood and walked out of the room.  
"Hey why don't we surprise them?" Noelle suggested.  
"Ok how?" Andy asked.  
"Andy send a text message to Sam asking what he is doing. You text him between classes so it won't be out of the normal. If he is with the guys then we go to him. If not we will pick a spot and have the guys meet us there." Andy smiled at Noelle.  
"That is a great idea." Andy pulled out her phone sending a text to Sam. They waited for a response. When her phone vibrated on the table she picked it up and smiled.  
"They are at Oliver's house watching a movie." The girls stood up walking out of the house. They decided that they would all go in Traci's car.  
"Hey we should ask Celery if she wants to join us." Gail pulled out her phone and sent a text. A minute later her phone went off.  
"She is game. She is at her house so we can pick her up there." They headed toward Celery's house to pick her up then to Oliver's house.

~Oliver's House~

The guys were about to put another movie in when they heard a knock on the door. Oliver looked around the room looking at the guys.  
"Are we expecting someone?" The guys shook their head no. Oliver stood up to get the door. He open to see all the girls standing there.  
"Umm aren't you guys suppose to be in school?" The girls laughed at him while walking past him. They all walked into the living room to see the guys sitting there. They all looked confused. The girls all started laughing at them.  
"We were sent home for the day." Gail answered the question that they were all thinking.  
"So why were you guys sent home?" Nick asked while the girls all sat down. They all heard Andy let out a frustrated sigh all the guys looked over at her concerned.  
"When we got there once again on my locker was the word slut. Then a group of girls started walking by they said that its true if you're a cheerleader you're a slut. Well Traci's temper took over and she slapped her. Then the girl slapped her back which in turn Traci hit her. Next we know we are fighting someone. Since we are seniors and those girls are in a grade below us we got sent home. Oh and I knocked Steve on his ass." She finished with a smile.  
"You knocked Steve on his ass?" Sam looked surprised.  
"Yep he said He told me that it would get worst. So I turned around and punched him. Which knocked him on his ass. I figured I am all ready being sent home so why not?" She laughed at Sam expression on his face.  
"Well even though I am pissed that it hasn't gotten better. But I am impressed that you guys handled it." Andy smiled up at him.  
"So are you guys just having a movie day?" All the guys nodded their heads.  
"Can we stay." Sam hugged Andy to him while she asked the question.  
"Of course you can." They all settled down while Oliver hit the play button.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

~Westside High School~

Luke walked into the cafeteria looking for Andy. I noticed that her friends and her aren't there. He walked up to his table of friends.

"Hey Steve what happen to your face?" Steve let out a sigh.

"Andy punched me while she was walking out of the school." Luke looked at him like he had two heads.

"Why would she punch you? Also why was she leaving school?" Luke asked while looking at his friends

"Well they got into a fight so they got sent home." Luke ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know I said to make her life hard. I get that's what everyone is doing but she needs to be here for this to work. I need to be the one that stops this if she isn't here then I can't do that."

Everyone nodded their heads at him.

"I get that Luke. I really do but even if you do stand up for her. Do you think she will just fall into your arms. She really likes Sam she just won't leave him because you help stop something

that you put into motion." Luke glared at Boyd.

"Look I don't care what you think. All I know is I need to get into a better light with her. When that happens she will see that she made a mistake with Sam." Luke stands up and walks away.

When he gets outside he pulls out his phone and dialed a number.

~Oliver's house~

Andy was sitting there eating the take out. She was looking around her friends smiling. She realized that she had a great group of friends. She looked over at Sam while he was eating. She

leaned over and kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam looked over her when she leaned back.

"What was that for." Andy shrugged her shoulders

"Just because I can." Sam smiled at her. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on her lips. Sam smiled when he pulled back and continued eating his food. Andy was about to continue

eating when her phone started going off. Andy grabbed her phone without looking at the caller ID answered it.

"Hey Andy. I heard what happen and I was wondering how you were?" Andy's heart dropped when she heard his voice.

"What do you want?" Everyone looked over at her with concern.

"I told you I just wanted to see how you were?" Andy let out a frustrated sigh.

"Why don't you get the point Luke. I don't want to talk to you or see you. So why don't you get the hint and leave me alone." Sam's head snapped up looking at her when he heard Luke's name.

This guy wouldn't get the hint.

"Look Andy I have said sorry so many times now. I really am I know I have blown it being your boyfriend. I was hoping that we could be friends again?" Andy rolled her eyes

"Luke I don't know what you're getting at but this isn't going to happen." She could hear him let out a sigh.

"Andy I not trying anything. I just really miss you that's all. If I can't have you as a girlfriend I want you as a friend." Andy stood up and started pacing the room. All her friends were watching

her concerned.

"Well Luke I don't think that will happen. Look just leave me alone ok." Andy didn't even wait for him to say anything before hanging up the phone. She let out a frustrated sigh while sitting down.

She felt Sam move over and put his arm around her pulling closer to him. She let out a sigh and leaned into him.

"What did he want." Gail asked.

"He wanted to see how I was doing. Also wanted to see if we could be friends." Andy let out a chuckle.

"What an ass. Really after everything that he put you through that you would be friends again." Andy looked over to Traci.

"Yeah I know right? Ugh he is the reason that I am going through what I am going through. I know he is the reason for it." Andy ran her fingers through her hair. Sam is rubbing her back trying

to calm her down.

"Hey lets not ruining today. Let's forget about him and just have fun." Oliver said while looking at everyone.

"Your right whats the next movie?" Andy asked smiling at him. She leaned back into Sam while he leaned back into the couch.

"Some chick flick. The new footloose." Jerry grabbed it and put it in. Andy curled into Sam even more. Sam kissed the top of her head while grabbing the blanket behind them. He put it over

her while she smuggles more into him.

They watched movies for the next 4 hours. When the movies were done they decided that they would all go their separate ways for the night. Andy got into Sam's truck and smiled at him.

"So what do want to do tonight?" Sam asked while turning on his truck. Andy smiled over at him.

"Umm how about we go to our spot. I love it there no one knows except Sara which I love." Sam smiled while grabbing his phone to send Sara a text.

"Ok let's go." Andy put the center counsel up to scoot over to Sam. She laid her head on his shoulder when he put his arm around her shoulder. They started driving toward their spot. While

they were driving Andy's hand was resting on Sam's thigh. Andy looked up at Sam and got an idea. She slowly brought her hand higher up his thigh. She heard him take in a deep breath

when she did that and smiled. He hand traveled all the way up to his groin.

"Umm.. An..Andy what are you doing." Sam stuttered while Andy started rubbing him though his pants. Sam heard Andy giggle at him.

"Nothing." Sam felt Andy unzip his pants and reach inside his pants and grab his dick.

"Oh..Really. You know this is distracting right?" Andy started stroking him while kissing his neck.

"Hmmm...Andy. I think you should stop." Sam sighed while she squeezed him.

"Oh why Sam?" She whispered into his ear while nibbled on his ear. Sam squeezed the steering wheel while he felt Andy's hand going up and down on his dick.

"Andy...Umm..Ohhhh." Andy smiled because she knew he couldn't form a sentence. She looked and noticed that Sam pulled into the parking lot of their spot. Once Sam threw his truck

into park. She brought her mouth down to his dick sliding the tip of his dick in her mouth.

"Oh..god Andy that feels real good." Sam said while his head fell back on his head rest. Andy smiled while taking more of his dick in her mouth and sucking lightly on it. Sam's hand

went into Andy's hair. Andy started a pace going up and down on his dick. She would lightly suck on while taking him all the way into his mouth. She could hear Sam's breath getting

faster. She could feel Sam's hand grip her hair hard. She picked up her pace she could feel that he was getting close. She reached down and grabbed his balls while sucking on him harder.

"Umm... An..Andy. I am about to cum. If you don't want me to cum in your mouth stop." Andy gave his balls a small squeezed while suck a bit harder.

"Oh my god Andy!" Sam screamed. Andy felt his cum shoot the back of her throt. She kept sucking until he was done she felt him relax. She sat up and smiled over at Sam. He looked

over at her smiling like an idiot. He reached over grabbed her by the back of her neck. He slammed his lips into hers kissing her hard. Andy brought her arms around his neck and kissed him

back with the same passion. Sam pulled back from the kiss resting his forehead on her's.

"You know you didn't have to do that right." Andy smiled at him.

"I know Sam. I just wanted to." Sam looked at her face while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ok." Sam was about to lean in and kiss her again but Andy pulled away. She smiled while she open the door and got out. Sam shook his head while opening up his own door and getting

out. He followed Andy down the path down toward the lake.

When they got down the lake Andy turned around and looked at Sam smiled. Sam pulled Andy into his arms he leaned down and kissed her. The kissed started out sweet and soft but

turned into more fast. Sam reached down to her thighs and picked her up. Andy wrapped her legs around his waist while bringing arms around his neck. Sam slowly laid them down on

the ground. He laid on top of her while his hand went up her shirt to her breast. He lightly squeezes her breast. Andy moaned and arched her back. Sam lightly kisses her neck while his

hand leaves her breast and go towards her pants. He unbutton and unzipped her pants. He slowly slides his hands into her pants and into her panties. His fingers start rubbing her clit

while his other hand pushes up her shirt. When his hand got to her bra he pulled it down. He took her nipple into his mouth slowly sucking on it.

"Ohhh god Sam." Andy's hand goes into Sam's hair holding him there. Sam stops rubbing her clit to slid a finger into her. He slowly slides a second finger into slowly sliding them in and

out of her. He moves his mouth to her other nipples showing it the same attention. Andy's hips start moving in the same speed at Sam's fingers.

"Hmmm Sam please don't stop." Andy begs him while pulling on his hair. Sam smiles against her nipple while pumping into harder and faster. Sam feels Andy's muscles tighten around

his fingers. So he pumps his fingers into her faster while taking his thumb rubbing her clit. Andy's starts moving her hips faster meeting his fingers thrust for thrust.

"SAM!" Andy screamed while he back arched up and she started shaking through out her body. Sam slowly started kissing up her neck up to her mouth. He slowly slide his fingers in

and out of her slowly to bring her down from her orgasm. He kissed her softly while he brought his finger out of her. He wiped his fingers off on the grass. While kissing her he button up

her pants. He pulled away from their kiss looking down at her. She smiled up at him.

"You know Sam you didn't have to do that either." Sam chuckled nodding his head.

"Yeah I know sweetie but I wanted to return a favor." Andy giggled at him.

"Well thank you. I know you want to take it slow." Sam nodded his head at her.

"Andy yes I do. We aren't going to fast its just a little foreplay. We didn't have sex just messed around a little." Sam wiped some of her hair out of her face. Andy pulled Sam down to

kiss him. Sam stopped half way down to her face.

"Andy?" She smiled up at him.

"Sam all I want to do now is make out with you." Sam smiled down at her. He let her pull him down the rest of the way to kiss her.


End file.
